Equinox
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if during New Moon when Edward left, Emmett came to Forks to check up on the Swan household only to find a drunk Bella. Does a messy one-night stand between them bring them together or rip everything apart? Especially when Edward decides to come back. Imprints, newborns, babies, Volturi? How will Bella had these new problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I knew it was a disgusting waste of my time, but I couldn't deny that it answered all of my problems, it extinguished the flames that he had set in me. I tipped the bottle of liquor back, letting the bitter burn roll down my throat. My stomach churned against the vile substance, but I forced it down.

After I finished the rest of it, I let the bottle fall to my feet, my vision was beginning to blur and the dizzy sensation rushed over me. The feeling was euphoric, I felt nothing, I could think of nothing... and the pain was nothing but a distant memory.

I moved unsteadily around in the darkness of the woods, only the light of the moon casting down enough light for me to see the grand Cullen house. Although now as I gazed up at it's glory I no longer felt the heart-breakingly harsh true. It was just a stupid house, that looked like the perfect place to crash for the night.

My feet was only strong enough to carry me to the front porch; which is where I let my body fall. I curled myself in a ball, not feeling anything emotionally or physically at this point. And it was wonderful, for once I could relax, close my eyes and fall asleep.

And that's what I would have done if it wasn't for someone disrupting me. A hand came to my shoulder, giving me a gentle shake. "Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was, even as I searched for the unknown disturber. Their body was close, but I couldn't make out any details of who it was.

"Just trying to sleep, do you mind." I felt my mouth remark, I wasn't sure why I had said it, but there was no stopping it. My brain wasn't in control at this moment, or at least I had lost the ability to control it.

I was surprised for a moment to hear a snort from the stranger. "You're drunk, if it wasn't for the situation this would be hilarious." Then without warning I felt the world move from beneath me as I was lifted up into their arms.

"Woah," I groaned, pushing at them, but even I knew there was no point, I couldn't stop this disturber, no more than I could stop him from leaving. I let my body slump in their arms, deciding to just close my eyes and hope this stranger would either kill me or at least let me here to die in the house that had ruined my life.

"Didn't you notice it's pouring outside, you are soaked to the bone." The stranger sighed, and for a second I felt something warm and soft under me. Maybe it was a bed... or a blanket... either way, it felt much better than the porch.

"Where am I?" I again tried to see this person, hoping that I could at least thank them properly by name. I could only make out golden eyes and for some reason looking into them... it was like looking into a pool of warmth. It's been a long time since I had felt warmth, my heart has grown so cold and alone... just like me. I welcomed the warmth, wanting closer to it.

"In my room, you will be okay here until you sober up."

I saw just the slightest movement and quickly I moved my hand, desperately trying to grab a hold of them. I didn't want them to leave, not now... not while the chance of getting warm again was here. Unfortunately I wasn't able to grab them, but they did pause.

"Don't leave, please." I could feel my eyes watering, tears slid down my cheeks. The emotions that I had tried drinking away was starting to come back, I could begin to feel the sting deeply in my chest. I didn't have much longer until I would be fully consumed in pain once more.

"I really shouldn't be here." The stranger spoke, but I felt a presence next to me, it wasn't close, but I knew they were there, I could feel it. I turned on my side and curled into them, finding comfort in their arms. I couldn't explain it, but when I was close to them that pinch of pain disappeared.

We laid like this for a long time, the stranger was so still it was almost like they weren't breathing, it reminded me a lot of someone... someone that I refused to think about.

"You know, I've been in hell for month... it feels like years," I spoke freely, not caring at all what this person thought of me or not. "But as soon as you showed up... that pain... it's gone, I feel like... I need you here."

There was a brief pause from the disturber, I could hear the discomfort in this tone. "You don't mean that Bella, you are completely drunk."

I shook my head, rolling myself onto his chest now, my eyes turned to their's. Again I was swept away by the gorgeous topaz orbs. They were so warm... so inviting. I only wished to get closer and closer, as far as morals I had none right now... all I knew was I wanted this person.

"Drunk or not, I know my feelings, this is what I needed... I needed meeting you, I thought there was no hope for me to be happy... but you are here and now I know I can move on." I whispered, I lightly pulled my shirt off revealing my bare skin.

I felt their sights on me, but their body beneath me was so still, if it wouldn't have been from the hard bulge beginning; pressing against me, I would have thought he was dead.

"Bella," Their voice sounded strained but I felt a hard grip on my waist now. "This isn't a good idea, you need to put your shirt back on... I'm a married man, you know that."

His words meant nothing to me right now, he could have admitted to being an alien from outer space and it wouldn't have made a difference. There was no stopping in the middle of this, it was already set in motion and I would get what I needed.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think you are wanting this just as bad as I am." I whispered into his ear, with a slight movement I let my crotch glide back and forth over his bulge. The hardness of him was increasing steadily, I knew that it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to say no.

I heard a strange noise vibrate from him, something savage... close to the growl from a beast. Everything went so quickly that I couldn't figure how I had gotten in this position. All of a sudden I was no longer on top of him, I was on the bottom, on my hands and knees; facing the doorway. And the mysterious man was behind me, my pants were completely ripped from my body, I was now completely exposed to this stranger. And I didn't mind it for a minute.

His rock hard member was lightly prodding my entrance, my body trembled in anticipation.

"Bella are you sure, because once I start... there is no going back." His warning only brought a stronger urgency from me. I couldn't take it much longer, I needed him.

"Do it, I'm ready for this." I pressed my hips back into him teasing him a little; hoping this would kick start this into motion.

Like magic he gently thrusted inside of me, I felt mild pain as he brought it in and out. His hands gripped my hips and would squeezes them, bringing them in closer to him as he thrusted. Once the initial pain subsided my body trembled with waves of pleasure that I had never known existed.

I moaned desperately, letting myself pant as he bucked harder and harder into me. He seemed to pick up the speed more and more, until I couldn't keep up with him. His deep moans and the savage growls that burst through him only added to the sensation. The impact of his hips slamming into mine was so loud and aggressive that it echoed through the empty house. Through our vicious love-making I heard the ripping and tearing of the sheets, the cracking of the headboard and most embarrassingly the sound of my breathless screams.

For a moment, life was complete bliss. We didn't stop. Not all night, there was only small breaks for me to catch my breath and change positions, but other than that we had sex all night, until I could no longer go any further. At some point I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Upon waking up in the morning I groaned as the sunlight trickled through the windows, making the room I was lying in incredibly bright. With a deep yawn I turned my attention to where I was.

Nothing in this room was familiar; which unnerved me. Quickly I peeked out the open windows, knowing instantly where I was. There was no way I could mistake the Cullen's front yard... I was in the Cullen house.

My heart exploded in pain as I glanced around the room. How the hell did I get here?

But whose room is this? It wasn't his. I had never been in here before. I was about to get out of bed, but then I realized that I was completely naked.

I gasped in panic, wrapping the sheets around me, scanning the ground for any sign of my clothing, but all I found was pieces of clothing ripped to shreds across the floor.

This can't be happen... I couldn't have possibly... But with who? Judging by this unfamiliar room that only left three possibilities. Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle. The thought of me doing something so selfish... something so despicable... it was hard to accept. No matter which of them... that I had done this with, it would be hurting their wife.

As if I didn't already hate myself enough.

There was a soft knock at the door and instantly my heart sprang in my chest. Whoever that was, it was the man that I had... became intimate with...

"Come in," I exhaled shakily, holding my breath as I watched the door knob turn and the door swing open to reveal Emmett. He was just as I had remembered, so tall, so muscular, but there was something about him... that was different now.

He gave me a sheepish look, holding out a tray of food. "I made you some breakfast, I thought you... maybe needed a little protein." He hesitantly walked over to me, setting the tray on a stand that sat beside the bed.

I shook my head to clear it, glancing at the tray of food than back at Emmett. As our eyes met I felt the memories of last night flash before my eyes. I really had done this... and with Emmett... What astounded me was the fact that me... a human... was able to seduce a vampire... a vampire that was committed to his mate. I didn't think that such things where possible.

"I'm so sorry." Emmett sighed, plopped down on the leather seat that sat just across from the bed, he rested his face in his hands for a moment, going completely still. "I'm such an idiot."

I swallowed hard, breathing in deeply before turning my attention to the food, picking at it a little, letting my thoughts tumble around for a moment before responding. "There is nothing to apologize for."

He glanced up at me, not responded.

"I forced you into doing it," I kept my eyes away from him. "You can leave here with a clear conscious."

"Do you really think I could leave you after all that?" He muttered, shaking his head. "I tried to leave while you were sleeping, I just wanted to let you think this was all a dream but I couldn't... I didn't want to leave you."

His confession shocked me, I felt my jaw drop open as I sat up a little more in bed. "You wanted to..." I let the sentence trail off, hoping that he would know what I'm talking about.

"Bella, I didn't come here to take advantage of you." He said with a serious look on his face. "But when I saw you here, out in the rain, you were so sad... and beautiful... and I couldn't help myself... I wanted to rescue you Bella."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts on all of this.**

 **If you would like me to update, leave a review and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

 ** _AC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

 _Dear Alice, things are... better again, a lot. I don't know if it would be considered wrong to be as happy as I am right now, but I couldn't say I cared. I thought there would be no chance for me... I thought when you left and Edward left that my life would fall into pieces and it did for a long time. But you don't have to worry about me anymore, I found my new reason to live. Emmett. And before you say anything, yes we ended up... in a pretty awkward situation... a few times now, but the more time we spend together, the more our awkward encounters have turned into sweet passionate love-making. I'll spare you the details, even though I'm fully aware you aren't reading these emails. It just feels much better getting all of my thoughts out of my system._

As I finished off the rest of the email and sent it off to Alice's mailbox; that was probably completely full of thousands of unread messages, I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I felt good, I felt alive again. Everything just felt like it was back to normal. Of course except for one exception.

I heard the loud roar of a car as it blasted into my driveway; I instantly knew who it was. Quickly I moved to the window only to confirm my hopes. Sitting in our driveway was a dark green Jeep; that could only belong to Emmett.

I watched closely; my heart fluttering in my chest as he gracefully slid out of the Jeep turning to look up into my window, a huge smirk came to his face.

My face now started to warm as I made my way anxiously down the stairs, tripping over my own feet several times before making it to the front door and swinging it open. Emmett stood, towering over me with his muscular physique. His massive arms came around me pulling me in for a gentle embrace; that lifted me off my feet.

I laughed freely, holding onto him closely. "I missed you."

"I missed you to babe." His lips touched my forehead tenderly, his golden orbs trapping me in place.

"I'm guessing you two are going out?" Charlie's sudden voice from behind us made me jump.

Lightly Emmett let me down, bowing in respect as Charlie entered the room. "If you're fine with it, I'd like to take Bella out for a little hiking trip." He flashed Charlie a grin. "I'd have her home by 9."

Charlie kept a cautious look on his face, folding his arms across her chest. "You aren't going to take her all the way out in the woods to just ditch her there, are you?"

"Dad." I protested, a frowning coming to my face.

I hadn't expected this from him, I knew that recently he has been thankfuly of Emmett coming and spending time with me, but I think he was beginning to catch on that Emmett and I wasn't just going for friendly walks every day. Charlie wasn't stupid, he had to see that Emmett and I have been slowly getting closer.

"Charlie I'm going to be completely honest with you, my brother was a complete idiot." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. "He didn't handle things in a respectable way and I can assure you, I would never do anything to put your daughter in danger like that."

I wasn't sure how he did it, but the way he spoke it was just so full of pure honesty, no one could argue with his words. Not even Charlie; who seemed pleased enough by the answer.

"I'm glad to hear that, Carlisle is a respectable man, I can understand if not all of his children follow in his footsteps." Charlie commented before giving us a nod. "Well go on and have fun you two, I'll see you home here at 9."

"Thanks dad," I smiled weakly as Emmett guided out of the house and into his Jeep.

With a grin he helped me up into the Jeep and with delicate touches his arm went across my body, lightly his hand trailed over my breasts as he pulled the harness across me and into place.

I couldn't help but wonder if that had been intentional.

My face flushed at the thought of it and I bit my lip as I watched him slowly walk around to the driver's seat, whistling a nonchalant tune as he got in and began to back out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" I wondered, glancing over to see an unreadable look on his face.

"That is a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises." I pouted, letting my head lean back against the seat. The wind blew through the car; making my hair fly around my face. It was a decent day, the sun wasn't out but it was so warm that you could walk out with shorts and a tank top on. Of course I didn't, I wasn't a fan of shorts... or anything to revealing.

"Don't worry about it, this one won't kill you." He wagged his brows at me with a goofy grin. "I already took the appropriate precautions since you are so accident-prone.

I rolled my eyes at his words. "That's an understatement." I muttered turning my attention back out the window, taking in the beautiful world around me. It was hard for a moment to see it perfectly clear, we were going so fast that everything seemed to blur together.

It was a peaceful silence between us for a while, but there was a lot of questions that were still swimming in my mind. Emmett and I had started to see each other regularly for about a month now and not every moment we were together was innocent or friendly. I suppose the first day we had spent time together after the initial... one night stand, it was innocent. We just talked, for hours. He told me about the Cullen's, where they were, how they were doing. It seems that everything is fine. The only thing that he couldn't tell me was how Edward was doing. Apparently he went his separate way, no one has really heard from him since they had left Forks.

In the following weeks Emmett has been traveling between Forks and Denali; where Rosalie, Jasper and Alice was staying. Carlisle and Esme was away on vacation on some kind of special island. Every time he left, he was telling the others he was off hunting. But recently he has been staying all week then returning to Denali during the weekend. Surely we couldn't be doing this much longer.

"The others... are they getting suspicious?" I asked, watching him closely.

Nervousness entered his expression as he turned to make eye contact with me. "Worse, Rose has already began accusing me of an affair"

That's not good... I mean... that _was_ what was happening, but I wasn't prepared for this information to be found out yet. "Why does she think that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, a tight look on his face. "Since we... you know... started _doing the deed_... I haven't been able to so much as look at Rose." His now watched the road. "She has been hounding for us to... have sex and I just can't Bella. There is no way that we can keep this up for much longer, they are going to need to hear the truth... soon."

My heart pinched for a moment, but I wasn't sure what emotion I was feeling more off, fear or jealousy. I didn't like the fact that Rose had been asking to make-love with Emmett, but the sad truth was Emmett was a married man and he has been for many years. Technically he wasn't really mine. As much as this thought upset me, I didn't let it reach my face.

I would be strong, I was a new Bella, stronger and staying positive, no matter the situation.

"What will we do?"

"Well, that's not worry about that today, for today let's just focus on us."

I liked the sound of that, but I couldn't help but silently continue worrying about the current situation. It was hard for me not to worry. If Rose found out the truth... she already hated me... now she would completely destroy me. I would have to be on the run for the rest of my human life. Turning of me... that sounded like the only way to outrun my own death.

The thought of getting changed crossed my mind all the time, especially recently, but I couldn't say that I felt the same way towards it. When I was Edward, I was constantly worried that I needed to change... that I needed to be a beautiful and strong vampire to deserve to be by his side.

This wasn't so. There was never a time that Emmett made me feel that I wasn't good enough. He wasn't perfect, he showed his flaws to me, he was honest about them, he just felt normal to me. Like he stood for the average teenage boy with an incredible secret. He wanted to be selfish with me, he wanted us to make a million mistakes, he wasn't worried about us having the perfect life or the big mansion, he just enjoyed being around me... he just liked to be near me. And I him.

With Edward, it was a constant uphill battle, I was always trying to change myself to deserve him, with Emmett I was myself, I didn't feel any pressure to change a thing about myself. Now when I spoke of being changed, it was purely so my time with Emmett wouldn't come to an end. I couldn't imagine having to say goodbye to him... it was hard enough not having him here during the weekend.

"Are you ready?" Emmett spoke, breaking the silence that floated between us.

That was when I had realized that we hard parked. For a moment I wondered how long we had been sitting here before he decided to interpret my train of thought. I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I peeked up at him. "I guess so, are you going to tell me where we are yet?"

He grinned, hopping out of his seat and in seconds he was on the other side, unbuckling me from my seat. He took me in his arms and lightly let my feet gentle touch the soft grass under our feet. I looked around curiously, not recognizing the area we were.

Cautiously I took a few steps to see we were at the few top of a steep cliff. All around us was abundant plant life and as I peered over the edge of the cliff; just across from us was a mighty waterfall; cascading drops of water sprayed out towards us, getting my clothes slightly wet.

"This is absolutely incredible." I gasped, overwhelmed but the majestic scenery and the smell of damp wood and exotic flowers. My senses where on overdrive and with the setting sun leaving a glow of color against the water of the waterfall, it almost looked as if the falls were spewing rich shades of gold and ruby.

" _Eddie_ isn't the only one with a special place to go to escape the world." Emmett said letting his arm rest around my waist, he pulled me close to his side. "I always head here to the falls when I'm having a good day, I just thought maybe you would like it here."

"I love it, I didn't even know this place existed." I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking up into his topaz eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He didn't respond at first, instead he lightly leaned down letting his lips touch mine with warmth. My body reacted to the contact and soon our mouths were moving fluidly against each other. His tongue slid into my mouth, giving my mouth a shock of coldness. For a while our tongues danced together and when I felt my shirt getting pulled off I gasped in excitement.

I couldn't believe we were doing this here... right in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't have imagined a more romantic notion.

Hungrily Emmett moved us in a breathtaking speed, pressing me into the side of a tree. My back hit the tree with some force, but I didn't pause as I pulled his shirt off as well, throwing it down to the side. His hands slid my pants down, before resting firmly on my butt. He began to push his hips into mine, taunting me, driving me completely mad.

"Are you okay with this Bella." He spoke; his lips touched my ear, before spreading kisses down my neck to my chest and back up. "Be honest, will you make love with me... right here?"

I looked into his eyes, seeing how dark they were getting, but the hunger that I saw in them wasn't the kind of hunger that would frighten me, it was the kind that only pushed my hormonal teenage body further.

"Yes." I said simply and before I could even blink the rest of my clothing was off and Emmett had me up in his arms; my legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

He growled lowly as he made his first thrust into me; which in turn brought the first wave of utter delight. His hips bucked wildly against me, while his grip on my hips pulled me up and down fast enough to move at his speed.

I couldn't help but lean into his shoulder, trying to muffle my cries of pleasure as best I could. This was turning into the best sex that we had ever hand. We finally hit a comfort level with our bodies that we could truly enjoy this. It wasn't about the lust anymore... it was more than the pleasure... I wanted him and he wanted me...

"Um, excuse me!?" A heart-stoppingly familiar voice spoke, sounding only just behind us.

My heart was beating so wildly in my chest that I could barely breathe. My feet hit the ground almost instantly and I only managed to feel the wind hit me as a huge shirt slid over me, hiding my naked body from view.

Emmett turned to glare daggers at the intruder, only to groan in defeat. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

 **Please leave me a review? Tell me what you're thinking of all of this?**

 **Who just caught Emmett and Bella in the middle of their little moment?**

* * *

 _ **AC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Alice?" I stared wide-eyed at my once close friend. She; like Emmett was exactly as I had recalled, short, pixie-like and only in the trendiest outfit imaginable.

Emmett flashed his pants back into place, grumbling under his breath.

"Is anyone going to answer my question here." Alice replied, only glancing at me for a moment, before frowning at Emmett. "You know what today is, we discussed this, if you want to keep this ruse up, you have to at least pretend that you give a damn about  
your wife still."

I now took a double-take between the two of them. Nothing was making sense, all that I knew was Alice was here, I was nearly naked and everyone was ok with this...

"I know but I can't be around Rose right now Alice not today, if I don't... take her to bed tonight she will know there is something up for sure." Emmett sighed, aggressively running his hands through his hair.

"Ok, now I need an explanation to." I muttered, feeling a frown come to my face.

Alice sighed deeply, now turning to face me with a look on her face that I had never seen before. It was almost like... someone had killed her puppy. Alice wasn't usually a sad person, in fact she was one of the happiest people that I had ever met.

"Bella... I'm so sorry..." Her eyes traveled down to her feet, guilt clouding in her eyes. "I never wanted to leave... Edward talked everyone into going, even Jasper and I couldn't hold Jasper back if he wanted to leave."

For a moment I was just relieved that Alice didn't completely hate me. I mean she has had years to get a close bond with Rosalie and see her as a sister... she only knew me a short time, it only made sense if she would have resentment towards me. This  
wasn't making sense.

"Alice it isfine really... I'm happy now." I said, letting my eyes travel back to Emmett. But he was so deeply invested into his own thoughts that he didn't even notice.

"I'm happy for you, both of you, but there is just a little issue we have to deal with here, in exactly 2 hours Rose is going to hunt Emmett down and the _slut_ , that he is fooling around with." Alice spoke making air quotes as she used the word  
'slut'.

"And how exactly does she know that Emmett is with this slut right now?" I wondered, glancing from her to Emmett a few times. But he didn't seem to snap out of his thoughts long enough to answer. It was to the point that I was beginning to get concerned.

"Where else would a married man be if he was absent for his anniversary yesterday and nowhere to be found today." Alice shot Emmett a glare now. "Which isn't making my job easy at all."

I felt my jaw drop now as I turned to Emmett. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have understood if you wanted to stay there."

Emmett now seemed to melt out of his quiet trance. "That's just it, I don't want to be there, I want to be here in Forks with you Bella." He said and turned to face Alice. "I'm tired of lying to everyone and sneaking around."

"I know Em, but this isn't a good time to start admitting things and getting Rose upset." Alice said, concern was dancing in her eyes as she looked between us. "If Rose finds out... she will come after Bella for sure, we need more time to dissolve your  
relationship down before admitting to any affairs."

"How much time Alice." Emmett demand, reluctance was clear on his face as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"At the least 2 or 3 years." She sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"There is no way." I muttered with a sigh. "Rosalie isn't dumb, she will find out about us sooner than 2 years, it's a miracle that she hasn't already found out."

"She is right." Alice admitted, biting her lip. "We need to come up with some kind of plan."

I nodded in agreement, but suddenly I felt a bubbling sensation in my stomach as nausea hit into me. I covered my mouth with my hands, feeling my mouth begin to salivate. At this very moment I knew that I was about to vomit.

Quickly I moved to some bushes, falling to my knees to hunch over and throw up violently in them. The feeling was absolutely horrible and it didn't seem to stop. I felt cool hands on the back of my neck now as Emmett held my hair up out of the way.

"Bella are you ok?" His tone was full of concern and confusion. "Did you eat anything bad today or something?"

I shook my head and brushed the tears that unconsciously filled my eyes. "No... I mean possibly, I did let Charlie make dinner tonight." I shakily stood up, my face feeling hot, but I didn't know if it was from being sick or being embarrassed that I had  
just done that in front of both Emmett and Alice. I probably looked so weak in front of them... like some helpful human... not even able to hold down her own food.

Emmett steadied me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. "I should get you back home and get you to bed, it feels like you are running a temperature." Lightly Emmett's cool hand rested on my forehead, which I had to admit felt so much better.

Alice held an arm out, pausing to look between the both of us with panic in her eyes. "Wait... I can't see Bella's future anymore... it's like... something is covering it up..."

"You don't think it's Rose do you?" Emmett said frowning deeply as he pulled me up into his arms, rushing to get my strapped into the Jeep. She couldn't have found us."

"No, it's not Rose, she is still conflicted, it has to be something else," Alice muttered, her eyes seemed to scan the tree line, tension was clear on her pixie-like face. "Just take Bella home and meet me at the house, we need to decide on our new options."

Emmett nodded with a heavy sigh, before moving into the driver's seat.

Weakly I waved goodbye to Alice, again feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. "Will I see you again?"

Alice gave me a bright smile and winked. "Of course you will, now get home and don't worry about a thing, Emmett and I will figure all of this out."

With that Emmett backed us up from the edge of the falls and peeled out of the woods. I could already tell by the tense look on his face and how hard he was clutching the wheel that the ride back home was going to be different than the ride up here.

I wasn't sure what to say, there was so many things that I wondered about, there wasn't enough time to ask everything. But strangely I couldn't find the energy to even open my mouth. I wasn't completely sure why, but my body just felt completely drained.

For a moment I heard Emmett on the phone, talking into it quietly, I couldn't make out the words, but by the tone of his voice, Emmett wasn't to happy. I felt another wave of nausea hit me and I quickly tried swallowing it back, but I knew that there  
was no way I would be able to keep this down.

Thankfully Emmett was just pulling into the driveway, so quickly I unstrapped my harness and flew out, puking as soon as my foot touched the ground. I bet over, feeling dizzy and the vomit wouldn't stop.

Emmett was quickly at my side again, holding my hair back and rubbing my shoulders. "Yeah, it looks like it's getting worse, should I call Carlisle?" He spoke quietly into the phone. He gritted his teeth as he listened to the reply.

"Bella?" Charlie called out from the porch, now running to my side as well. "What's wrong with her."

"I don't know, she was completely fine, then out of nowhere she started puking." Emmett spoke his expression looking somber. "I think it would be a good idea to get her to a doctor."

Charlie nodded with a serious look, now taking a hold of me, helping Emmett carry me to Charlie's police cruiser. I wanted to protest, or even through a fit about going to the hospital, but I couldn't find the energy to care.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Bella," Emmett spoke in my ear quietly and gave me a tender kiss before closing the door behind me.

I didn't want him to go, that was the last thing that I wanted right now. Tears again began to fall as I watched him disappear into his Jeep. In a moment I couldn't hold on any longer and darkness completely overcame me.

* * *

 **What is wrong with Bella? Any ideas?**

 **Please review!**

 **5 reviews = Next Update**

* * *

 _ **AC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View

* * *

When I returned from the darkness I was overwhelmed by the brightness of the room and the stench of rubbing alcohol. There was a quiet beeping somewhere in the distance, but as my vision cleared I was greeted by a pair of topaz orbs.

My heart fluttered in my chest, but I couldn't relax completely as I took note of someone else sitting on the other side of me. I turned slightly to take a good look at them.

"Dad?" I was shocked for a minute that he was here. But after a pause I remembered why I was here. The vomiting. Just the thought of how sick I had been was nauseating.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Charlie sighed, a relieved expression coming to his face. "You scared the hell out of us kid."

I noticed that he had used the term 'us', reminding me of the golden eyed angel that I knew was on the other side of me. I moved my gaze eagerly to Emmett's gorgeous body. A look of concern clouded his eyes, but that didn't hinder his dazzling physique.

"Emmett, you're here." I pushed myself more upright in bed.

"I told you I'd be here babe," His tone sounded light, but the gloomy look stayed on his face. "Are you feeling any better, the doc said your nausea should be over by now." Emmett sighed and nodded towards the IV in my hand. "You threw up so much they put you on fluids to keep you hydrated."

"I'm fine now, did the doctor mention what was causing the sickness?" I wondered, watching closely between Charlie and Emmett.

They barely seemed to notice they were in the same room together. Neither of them took their eyes off me, for even a moment. I understood that they were worried but I hated this feeling. I hated to look so weak and helpless. I was supposed to be a stronger person now. So much for that.

"They haven't said a word, they are only willing to discuss the results with you." Emmett frowned, throwing an annoyed look towards the door. Just as he turned away to bring his eyes back to me, the door came swinging open, to reveal a short, round-looking man. He wore a plain white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. If that wasn't enough to suggest he was the doctor, the way he entered the room... with cockiness in his strides gave it away completely.

"Isabella Swan," He greeted me grandly, his eyes scanned over my entire body. "You are looking much better, you're getting some color back in those cheeks." The way he spoke so effortlessly and confident; it was mildly annoying. He spoke as if he had known me, as if he knew me, as if he was talking to an old friend.

I envied people like him, I yearned to have the skills necessary to enter a room and completely put a stranger at ease. Perhaps that was how Jasper felt, he could easily enter a room and shift the mood of anyone he chose.

"Call me Bella." I corrected and frowned deeper at his warm chuckle in response.

"Alright Bella and you can call me doctor Greene." He held out his hand with a charming smile. "I believe we have met, but you wouldn't remember that."

He didn't seem familiar in the slightest. "Sorry, I don't recall."

"Of course you don't," Again he chuckled as he browsed through my paperwork. "I was the doctor that delivered you." He turned his eyes on me, flashing me a big-toothed grin.

This was a complete shock to me, I didn't think I'd ever run into the man that helped bring me into this world. It was an odd, yet interesting experience.

"Wow, well it's nice to meet you." I smiled, glancing to Charlie to see him grinning towards doctor Greene.

"That was a pretty... crazy night wasn't it?" Charlie gruffled.

"I wasn't sure who had it worse, Rene going through contractions, you having a nervous break down or our janitor when you knocked him out cold." Doctor Green laughed freely.

I turned to look to Charlie expectantly. "You knocked someone out?"

Charlie grumbled, his cheeks getting light pink. "Emotions where.. heightened... at that time."

Emmett snickered, watching between the three of us, seeming to relax again. "You're the man chief Swan." He let out a hoot.

"Moving on..." Charlie cleaned his throat, throwing Emmett a look before turning his attention back to doctor Greene. "Can we hear what's going on with Bella?"

Doctor Greene looked to me, shrugging his shoulders. "Can you give me verbal consent that I can share this healthcare information to the people in this room?"

Charlie spoke up again, appearing annoyed. "Doug, I'm her father I don't see why you can't least tell me." He shook his head. "I can understand the boy, but I'm her family."

I couldn't help but silently giggle at Charlie's use of the word 'boy'. If only he knew how much older Emmett really was, there was no part of him that I could define as simply... a boy.

Doctor Greene now wore a mask of pity. "I know it's ridiculous, but if someone was to contact HIPPA, I'd be out of a job. With that being said, he turned to me for my answer.

I saw no harm in discussing any medical issues with Emmett or my father in the room. But I did however feel nervous about this. For some reason the level of secrecy connected to this answerunnerved me.

Was there something seriously wrong with me; that the doctor had to go to such lengths to keep the results confidential. My mind was swimming with the worst case senerios. A diease, a parasite... cancer? What could it be?

"Yes, they can both hear the results of the testing." I nodded firmly, hoping that what ever it is wouldn't completely humiliate me. Having an embarrassing medical issue was bad enough when a doctor knows about it, but add your boyfriend and your father, that was a bit different.

Now I was instantly regretting this.

"Thank you Bella," Doctor Greene said with a nod and began signing papers. "It's my pleasure to congratulate you, miss Swan you are expecting."

At this words I felt the entire world freeze. Everything left my mind, every emotion flew out of my body, leaving me completely hollow of feeling.

Was I hearing it right? He couldn't have just said expecting.

"Expecting." Charlie frowned, his face was beginning to shift from color to color. His eyes shot between Emmet and I repeatedly.

"Yes expecting," Doctor Greene confirmed. "With-child, concieving, pregnant... I believe I've heard kids her age using the phrase, 'she got a bun in her oven'" He chuckled as he continued to sign papers.

If it wasn't for the current situation I would have laughed. But at the moment I could only attempt to catch my breath as my heart pounded in my chest. I peeked over to Emmett, terrified for his reaction.

The look on his face is a look I would never forget. It was so... painfully overwhelming. The emotion was indescribable... but raw with intensity. I couldn't tell what he was feeling; which only worried me further.

His expression turned murderous as he stood up, dialing a number into his phone as he strode towards the door, walking out and letting the door slam shut behind him.

"Pain swelled in my chest at his hasten exit. Where was he going? Was he going to turn away and run the other way from me... like Edward had. Is the fact of me being pregnant change everything for him?

I couldn't take all these questions, I was afraid to hear the answers to them, so I just kept my mouth shut and tried dabbing away at my tears.

"Expecting." Charlie repeated, his tone sounded strained, he kept his head ducked down, just staring blankly at his hands. "...Expecting..."

I was truly beginning to worry about Charlie, he just kept repeating it over and over; as if trying to find a more rational explanation. He wouldn't look at me, he just continued to stare off into space. I'd give anything to hear what was going on in his head... and Emmett's.

"But how, I mean... I'm on the pill... I mean... are you sure?" I turned to the doctor, begging for him to reconsider his answer. It wasn't the fact of being pregnant, it was the fact that it just wasn't possible.

It was impossible for vampires to reproduce... and Emmett had taken my virginity... he was the only one I've ever slept with. So me being pregnant... that isn't the case. There must have been some kind of mistake.

"Well you are a healthy young lady, obviously you have been sexually active in these last few weeks and well... who ever your partner was during this time must have been a very healthy male; with very fertile capabilities."

I felt my face going completely red, it was the warmest that I had ever felt it. Not only was my father sitting here next to me... hearing all this... Emmett was hopefully still outside the door hearing this as well.

"This is just a surprise." I muttered, rubbing my face; trying to not let myself cry.

"I'm assuming that young man that bolted from the room is the father." Doctor Greene said, watching between my father and I curiously.

I nodded meekly, noticing that Charlie was now watching me; he appeared to be done with his little moment and was now fully aware of the conversation at hand. There was no way this was going to end up well... I knew Charlie would have millions of questions when the doctor leaves the room. Questions that I doubt I have answers to.

"Not trying to be nosey or anything, I was just wondering if a paternity test is something you might be considering." He continued, marking down something on his papers again.

"No, I've only been with him." I said quietly; feeling my heart pull in my chest; which reminded me that my father was right next to me.

It seems that at the very least Charlie looked relieved that I wouldn't need a paternity test. The fact that I had only been sleeping with one man is an easier pill to swallow than if I was sleeping with multiple men.

"Ok, well that's good, that makes these things a little easier." Doctor Greene commented, nodding to me with a smile. "Just reading over you HcG levels you are measuring at six weeks. But I'm going to suggest making an appointment for a more accurate configuration of when you will be due."

Six weeks. That really didn't add up... Emmett and I began... getting intimate no more than three weeks ago... this wasn't making any sense. There was no way this whole pregnancy thing was real. Six weeks ago I was locked in my room, sneaking alcohol into the house; getting drunk all night, heading to school hungover, coming home and doing it all over again.

There was no way this could have happened in that timeframe. Sex was the furthest thing from my mind six weeks ago.

I could tell just by the look on Charlie's face that he knew these numbers weren't adding up. He knew Emmett wasn't in town. Was he going to speak up for me to get that paternity test?

Thankfully, Charlie kept his mouth shut, but narrowed his eyes in my direction a few times. There was no longer any sign of him being calmed down. The last thing I wanted was to continue this conversation any further. I just wanted to do the same as Emmett and run from the room.

Doctor Greene finished up by explaining some prenatal options but to my relief he soon was out of the room to fetch us some paperwork to fill out before we could check out.

As soon as the door shut behind him Charlie pounced into his ambush of trivia.

"When did this happen, who have you been seeing, why the hell weren't you being safe?" He spoke everything in such a jumbled rush that I could barely understand him.

"Dad, like I told the doctor I was being safe; I was on the pill for years now, faithfully." I explained to him. "And like I said, I've only been with Emmett." It was incredibly hard for me to actually verbally have this talk with Charlie.

"Bella that doesn't make any sense," Charlie shook his head. "The doctor said six weeks along, none of the Cullen's were even in town six weeks ago, not even that Edwin, so please just be honest with me Bells."

For a moment I was surprised to see Charlie wasn't angry, he just seemed overwhelmed and confused, a lot like how I was feeling right now.

"I am being honest." I frowned, folding my arms across my chest. "What reason do I have for lying about it, you already heard all the embarrassing things."

"Well then I'm going to need a damn better explanation on how Emmett is the farther of this child." Charlie grumbled, standing up and grabbing my jacket that had been slung behind his chair.

"And you will get one, but Bella needs to come with me, right now." Emmett said as he marched into the room, the door again swung wide open as Emmett moved to my bedside.

Relief washed over me so intensely that it was almost leaving me lightheaded.

He didn't abandon me.

"She isn't going anywhere with you until I get some answers." Charlie got between us, keeping a dark friwn directed towards Emmett.

"Dad," I protested, slowly sliding out of the bed and moving to Emmett's side. As soon as I was close enough to feel him it was like breathing in a breath of air to my burning lungs.

I shouldn't have doubted Emmett for a moment. I should have known that he would return... he just needed a minute perhaps. Being told you are about to become a parent isn't exactly something you could ready yourself for.

However I still wasn't convinced this was happening. Like Charlie said, the times aren't matching up. There just was no way I was pregnant. I had just started getting my life together again.

"Charlie, I give you my word, I will tell you personally everything you want to know, you will get all your answers... but you have to trust me... Bella needs to come with me to the Cullen house to see Carlisle." Emmett spoke seriously, his arm going around my waist; bringing me close to him. "He flew in all the way from out of the country to see her."

Charlie paused, but stubbornly shook his head. "The last time I took a Cullen's word, I almost lost my daughter."

"Allow me to redeem my family's honor, if not for me... for Bella."

I could tell Charlie couldn't argue any further, his shoulders slumped and he let out a defeated sigh. "You're making it extremely hard for me to hate you." He looked to me once more before nodding to Emmett. "Fine, on one condition, I need to know who the real father is."

Emmett lifted his chin, a serious look on his face. "I am the father and I will explain to you how this is possible."

Now it was my turn to be completely shocked. He couldn't mean that... he can't tell Charlie about vampires. This would be him in danger... I wouldn't let Charlie get pulled into this world. I chose the path I'm on willingly, I chose to live in the world that no one knew existed. I don't regret that, but I could never forgive myself if Charlie got himself killed because of me... because of knowing the truth.

But another realization crossed my mind now... Emmett said he was the father. Meaning I really could be carrying his child... right now... inside me. I had truly thought this was impossible.

Tears came to my eyes again and this time I let them. My hand slowly slid down to rest on my stomach; at that moment it was flat and completely normal to me, but now held a much deeper significance than it ever did before.

Here sat Emmett's child... my baby... The sweetest possibility I never knew existed.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! As soon as I get 10 reviews I'll post the next Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the Cullen house was... awkward. For once neither of us had anything to say. But what could be said after receiving the news of parenthood. It wasn't exactly as simple as talking about baby names or what color to paint the nursery, if I was  
truly pregnant there was a good chance the act of delivering the child could be risky for my own health.

But if that was the case it didn't matter, I would do my best to keep going... for her.

For some reason the only image of a child that entered my mind was a baby girl, with the most beautiful eyes.

As we pulled into the driveway I jumped in surprise at Emmett's cold touch on my hand.

"Just so you're ready... Rosalie is here..." He frowned, rubbing my fingers.

I swallowed, my heart twisting tightly in my chest. Anxiety was tumbling in my stomach now as I looked out towards the house.

"What about... Edward?"

His frown deepened. "No, thankfully he isn't aware of any of this, Rosalie is enough of an issue."

"Does she... know?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing, we plan on talking with her about it after Charlie leaves."

The mention of my father brought another wave of panic to me.

"What are we going to tell him?" I asked, chewing on my lip.

"The only thing we can, the truth." Emmett sighed, looking in my eyes. "Bella, I'm tired of the lies, I truly think this is the best way."

I shook my head. "Putting his life in danger isn't up for debate Emmett."

"We won't let Charlie get hurt, please trust me Bella, this entire situation we are going through will be a lot easier if you have your dad here for you," Emmett pleaded, taking my hands in his. "And it will be a lot easier on Charlie to... he wouldn't  
have to lose you."

His words were tempting and it made so much sense, but I couldn't help but feel selfish about the entire thing.

Put my own father's life at stake just to support me through my pregnancy... just to have him understand... I had to admit, all the lying was stressful at times. Like Emmett I was tired of the lies as well. But was I really ready to let Charlie join this  
crazy secret life?

Bravely I gave him a tight nod. I would trust him... with my father's life... I just prayed that all of this wouldn't be to much for him.

Emmett let out a sigh of relief and leaned in kissing me deeply before quickly getting out and opening my passenger side door.

With a big breath I slid out, giving him a smile before he nicely led me to the door.

I turned at the door as I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull in. Emmett gave me a fast kiss at the top of my head; which instantly made me feel better.

As Charlie approached us he grumbled. "If I didn't know any better you were doing nearly one hundred miles an hour back there." He gave Emmett a reproachful look. "Under different circumstances you would be getting a ticket today son."

Emmett chuckled, "Sorry about that chief, I'll keep it slow next time."

I'm sure Emmett's meaning of slow and Charlie's was very different. But I would mention that. It was just good to see my father not trying to kill him.

Before any more could be said, the front door to the house opened revealing Alice's bubbly smile.

"Hello Charlie, great to see you, come on in Esme is making something for you two for dinner."

Charlie smiled in delight. "Nice to see you to Alice," He now followed her already ensnared in her charms.

Emmett and I went in after him cautiously. I kept my eyes out for any sign of Rose, but was relieved when I didn't see her. Surely she must be in hearing distance way though.

"Got yourself into another situation I see." A familiar voice said from behind us.

I turned to see Jasper smirking towards Emmett.

"Jasper," I muttered quietly, swallowing hard as I remembered our very last meeting.

He was about to kill me.

Jasper turned his golden eyes on me, bowing his head.

"It's good to see you again Bella, still attracting danger left and right." He teased, letting out a laugh.

"I'm really sorry about... what happened... I didn't want a party.."

Suddenly I felt a wave of happiness flow through me, forcing out my bitter memories.

"Don't dwell in the past." He said cautiously. "You weren't to blame." His voice even left a calming effect to me.

Emmett nodded slowly, then rose a brow at him. "Where is... "

Jasper snorted. "Your wife?" He glanced between Emmet and I. "She decided to head out hunting for a bit, she will be back soon though." His words seemed more like a warning.

Well at least I had a little more time left until Rose would come back and kill me.

Charlie seemed to be fully distract as Alice and Esme congregated him to the kitchen; where they dazzled him with superior cooking.

I could hear him talking with his mouth full from the other room.

Jasper decided to stay by the door to wait for Rose; he would give us a heads up if he heard her coming.

This gave Carlisle, Emmett and I enough privacy to run some tests and make hear our options.

Itwasn't long before Carlisle finished with his tests, the concern on his face didn't leave me with much hope.

"Well she is indeed pregnant." Carlisle spoke, glancing between us. "The fetus is without a doubt corrupted with vampire genetics."

I didn't like the way he used the word 'corrupted'. Vampire or not... this angel inside me was my child. It was Emmett's... and that means something to me.

"What does this mean for us Carlisle?" Emmett asked, frowning deeply.

"Most likely this fetus will pose a threat to Bella if we don't... remove it."

I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach at his words. Pain stabbed at my heart until tears stung in my eyes.

"No," I said tightly, wiping at my eyes. "Over my dead body."

"Bella that could very well be the case... we don't know what this being will be capable of as it grows." Carlisle said calmly. "It could rip it's way right out of your abdomen."

I shook my head, with a glare. "I don't care, I won't let anyone hurt this baby."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Shh, Bella calm down, stressing out isn't good for you or the baby, we will find another way." Emmett said with a serious nod. "You will live and deliver our child and everything will work  
out."

For a moment I was soothed by his words. I was thankful that I had at least one person by my side, I should have realized it would be Emmett. He was always there to help me through the flames.

I just was so afraid right now. I was afraid of not knowing... if I may never get to see this miracle.

"Emmett you have to think rational about this, are you willing to risk Bella's life to deliver this fetus?" Carlisle spoke, a tense look was now coming to his face. "Is this worth losing her?"

Emmett growled lowly at him. "I'd risk everything in the world to make Bella happy and if that means playing a little Russian Roulette with life... bring it."

Carlisle now sighed deeply.

"Jasper,"

At his name Jasper appeared in the room with a raised brow. "Yeah?"

"I'm not getting anywhere with this, could you help explain to Emmett and Bella the risks of this." Carlisle gave us a guilty look.

I was confused by his words, only to be completely enraged as I felt Jasper's persuasive pull at my emotions.

"Knock it off Jasper, this doesn't have anything to do with you." Emmett growled at him.

"Sorry, but there is no way I could live with seeing a second person in this family in misery over Bella." He sighed.

"What's going on?" Charlie suddenly being in the room got everyone's attention. I could feel myself regain control over my emotions again.

"Charlie, we are trying to convince Bella to have the baby... aborted." Carlisle admitted.

The entire room was completely still and for a moment I saw a flash in Charlie's eyes before he threw his fist back and let it fly right into Carlisle's face.

I gasped in horror, moving to Charlie's side as he howled in pain holding his hand.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Carlisle moved as well, gently taking Charlie's hand to look it over. "Looks broken... I'm so sorry about that."

Charlie shoved at him, moving away. "She only learned she was pregnant today and you're already trying to get rid of it!" He yelled in outrage. "It was your son that brought this... child into the world... him and Bella, not you or even me has any right  
getting in the middle of that!"

Jasper was now stepping in again. "Lets calm down Charlie, this isn't what you think... we are trying to do what's best for Bella..."

"What?!" A loud screech sounded from the doorway.

My heart now sunk and I felt my breathing change as I turned to see Rose in the doorway.

She looked as beautiful.. and as terrifying as I had remembered. And now with those icy golden eyes peering me down, I knew I was going to die.

"Rose," Emmett began, letting his hand stay in mind. "Hear us out first."

Rose didn't appear to be listening, her eyes just stayed burning into me.

"You slut." She spit at me, her entire body trembled with anger. "You couldn't have Edward... so you had to take my husband." Her growls echoed through the room.

"Rose," Jasper commanded, throwing a concentrated look at her.

She didn't even flinch, turning to flip him off. "Back the fuck off Jasper, I'm going to finish what you started and kill this little bitch."

Suddenly I felt my body move and the breath get knocked out of me as Emmett moved us away from Rose's attack while Carlisle and Jasper grabbed her by her arms.

Esme moved to stand in front of Rose, talking to her in a calm voice.

"Rose, you have the right to be upset, but it was a choice that Bella and Emmett made, you can't hurt Bella." Esme said calmly resting her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Why the hell can't I?" She barked, still keeping her eyes on me. "She ruined my life!"

"Rose, she is carrying Emmett's child." Carlisle spoke with a serious look on his face. "Be the bigger person... and leave them be."

Charlie at this point was going out of his mind. He unsteadily whipped his pistol out, pointing it towards Rose. Fear and confusion was mixed on his face.

"I don't know what's going on here, but someone better start answering some questions here..." He said, taking a few worried glances towards me.

Rose now turned her sights to Charlie and before I could utter a word, she was in front of him, plunging her teeth into his chest.

I screamed in horror as blood poured out from his neck like lava flowing from a volcano.

"Rose stop!"

That's the last thing I heard as the world went completely black around me.

* * *

So does Charlie live through this? Will he die? Will they have no choice but turn him to save his life?

Find out with the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

Never did I expect this to happen, not to Charlie... or anyone that I loved for that matter.

I stood next silently next to the bed Charlie has been lying in for the past two days now.

He has only been slipping in and out of consciousness. The pain of the venom coursing through his system kept him from being awake long enough for anyone to explain to him what was going on.

I couldn't stand the thought that he was going through this... all this pain... he hadn't asked for this... this was all my fault.

It should have been me. Why did she have to go for Charlie, why not me?

I hated her, maybe before this situation she had every right to feel towards me anyway she wanted, by all means I'd hate the woman that stole my life from me as well. But to bring an innocent person in the middle of this... to actually attempt to drain my father dry... just because she couldn't bring herself to hurt the baby... it was too much for me.

With a heavy sigh I took Charlie's hand; which no longer felt normal to me, it now was cold and hard, much like the rest of the Cullen's.

"He is going to be alright babe," Emmett said, bringing me up a warm cup of tea. "We will take good care of him."

"It should have been me." I repeated my earlier thoughts. "She should have attacked me."

"If she would have attacked you... there is a good possibility she would have killed our child in the process."

He had a point.

Of course I was relieved the baby was safe inside me, but the fact was my father was turning into a vampire... and I don't know if he can handle that.

"I'm just scared... what if he hates it... being a vampire?"

Emmett gave me a thoughtful look. "I will do everything I can to have him see the good parts of being a vampire, that's the beautiful thing of living forever... he will have a long time to figure out his own ways of finding happiness."

The way Emmett said it just sounded wonderful and I hoped that was how this would work out.

I hoped that Charlie would travel the world, live without pain, live without fear and love life as he never knew it could be so free.

For a moment I envied him.

"I feel better, knowing that he will have you." I smiled, leaning into his side.

His arm wrapped around my waist; pulling me near.

"He will have you to," Emmett gently pecked my lips. "He said it may be possible that after you deliver, he can turn you if there are any signs of complications."

My heart swelled with hope at his words. "I know I can do this... as long as you are hear by my side."

"I'd never leave." Emmett promised, before nodding to my tea. "Drink some, I'll run you up some toast."

With another tender kiss to my forehead I watched as Emmett disappeared out of the room.

I took a small sip of tea and turned my attention back to Charlie's sleeping.

The expression on his face didn't suggest that the pain was decreasing. He looked to be in misery.

I knew Charlie had only one more day left of this before he would be awake. Jasper warned me the third day was the worst, so I should avoid Charlie's room as much as possible.

But I couldn't imagine the thought of letting him suffer through this alone.

The Cullen's had made sure Charlie had an alibi for why he hasn't been showing up for work at the station. Carlisle had called in, speaking as an Alaskan doctor in Charlie's behave. He told them Charlie was battling a flesh eating disease and will be unable to return to work for an extended amount of time.

So at the very least Charlie wouldn't have to worry about that.

He may hate the idea of it, but Charlie wouldn't be able to be around people for a while... even me.

"Bella," Alice spoke taking a step into the room to give me a smile. "How are you holding up?"

I gave her a reassuring nod. "I'm fine just worrying about the future."

"There is no need." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Always be worrying for today... not tomorrow."

"That's a hard quote to live by." I muttered letting my eyes rest on Charlie again.

"He will be ok." Alice nodded.

"Did you see something?"

She didn't answer, instead just gave me a brilliant smile. "Just focus on today Bella and don't let the future scare you."

With that she went to the doorway again, only to pause in her tracks.

"Alice what is it?" I anxiously moved to her, watching her eyes gloss over.

"Its to hard to see it clearly... I can see movement... a lot of it... and..." She was cut off by a gasp from her own throat.

"What is it?" Now I was nervous.

She bolted to the window, watching out and down towards the yard.

I followed her to gasp in shock as well.

Three huge wolves were standing out there, they were all growling and aggressively throwing their bodies against the front door of the house.

"We broke the treaty." Alice muttered with a grim look on her face.

What the hell was going on?!

"Alice?" I touched her arm.

"Stay here, if I don't get down there soon blood is going to stain our hands once again." She gave me a serious look.

With that she bolted from the room, closing the door behind her. I watched anxiously from the window. The Cullen's were all standing at the door way, while one of the wolves seemed to run to the tree line just out of sight. After a short pause a man returned.

He was speaking angrily, gesturing up to the house. I wished that I could hear what he was saying... this wasn't good. Nothing the Cullen's said seemed to be calming the situation.

Just when I thought a fight was about to strike I watched as a flash of something circle them. Three bodies fell to the ground, their heads rolling.

I gasped in shock as the flash of speed now paused, with Emmett in a choke hold.

Just like that my entire body lit up in flames of the sight of him.

"Edward," I gasped.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think? Will the pack let the Cullen's live in peace or is this beginning of war.


	7. Chapter 7

A monster. That's the best way I could describe him. He just rolled into town after months, totally unannounced and murdered three innocent people.

I mean yes I suppose the wolves were about to attack us, but there could have been a better way.

I guess that isn't an option now. Today, we would be attending the last funeral; Sam Uley's.

As soon as the reservation got wind that three young men had all gone cliff diving only to suffer fatal injuries as they mysteriously misdirected their aim and fell to their death as they collided with the stony rocks below.

It was all over the news, it was on every newspaper, it was a constant reminder to me, that my life could never be perfect.

But today I was eager, Charlie would be awake as a newborn vampire. He would open his eyes and tell me everything will be ok. And I would believe him.

Carlisle and Jasper were the only ones here right now, they insisted to be in the room for when Charlie wakes up.

Emmett wasn't to far away, he had run to Charlie's place to grab some of his things.

They didn't want to let him just return to his normal life, they. Believed that he wasn't ready, that the bloodlust wasn't going to be under control enough.

Apparently Alice was with Rose, they went out to hunt together; it's been nearly all morning they have been missing.

Jasper had promised me that Alice was only getting Rose out of the house as much as possible to keep her in check and not trying to find ways to torture me.

On the other hand... it was Edward that I was the most concerned about.

He was here in the house somewhere, he has nearly destroyed every inch of his old room. He wouldn't look at me, he didn't speak to me... but I saw it there in his eyes. The pain, the longing, the suffering that I felt every day I was without him.

I didn't enjoy seeing him in pain... but I couldn't help but appreciate that he was going through what he had put me through.

With that thought in mind I turned my attention back to my father. His eyes stayed closed, but I could see his shoulders rising and falling aggressively. He was grunting and squirming so much... it was hard to watch.

Suddenly I watched as Charlie's body completely went still, his pale skin seemed so adnormally fair, that for the moment I thought he was... dead. Not like undead.. but real dead.

Carlisle and Jasper exchanged confused faces now.

They moved to both sides of him, Carlisle began to search for an vital signs. I was beginning to worry now as the frown on his face deepened.

"What is it Carlisle?" I pressed, hoping that nothing went wrong.

"His heart stopped, the change should be done... but he is making no visible improvement."

"What does that mean?" I muttered, feeling tears sting in my eyes. "Is my father... dead?"

"Yes and no, his change was successful he is a vampire... but it seems like he is... stuck." Carlisle explained, glancing between Jasper and I. "I've seen this before."

Jasper nodded seriously. "I have as well, it's almost as if they are in a comma."

"My dad is in a vampire comma?" I repeated, feeling my heart sink in my stomach.

Carlisle nodded with a sigh. "I'm afraid so, it may take a few days for him to return to us, or it could take months... years..."

"Centuries," Jasper muttered, turning away from us.

The thought of not seeing my father for centuries.. it frightened me... it felt like I was right back into losing him again.

"Is there anything we can do?" I pleaded with them, moving to side down at his bed side.

Carlisle gave me a thoughtful look. "We can feed him small amounts of blood daily, it might shock his senses enough for him to wake up."

I nodded, taking his hand in mine. I was comforted by the coldness of his fingertips. "What ever it takes..." I sighed deeply, gazing out the window in time to see Edward perched in the window.

I jumped in surprise, my heart exploding in my chest. The sight of him brought on a wave of painful torment.

Jasper cringed as he glanced between Edward and I. "Don't worry Bella, he is in good hands, Alice will watch for when he wakes up and until then we will do whatever we can to keep him comfortable." Jasper spoke and at the same time I felt waves of happiness forcing its way through me.

Reluctantly I clutched onto those feelings, it was the only thing I had to keep me from crying at this point.

Glancing back towards the window I noticed that Edward had disappeared.

"I guess since Charlie isn't waking up... I'll go and get ready for the funeral." I muttered, standing up.

Carlisle gave me a small smile. "I believe Esme left an outfit on Emmett's bed for you."

I nodded, trying to smile back, but I wasn't sure how it looked on my face. There was a heart-wrenching pain just hiding beneath the forced emotions I clung to.

"Thanks." I nodded and slowly made my way out of the room.

As soon as I walked out I bumped into someone. In response I felt a hard push back and I nearly tumbled to the floor if it wasn't for a hasty snatch of my shirt collar.

My heart began to race as me eyes made contact with Rosalie. She wore a gorgeous dress, blood red and just touching the tops of her knees. Her amber eyes sparkled with rage.

"Where are you off to, to find another married man's bed to crawl in?" She snapped letting me go with the snap of her hand.

Shakily I backed away from her. "I'm sorry... I never meant for things to happen the way they did... this never would have happened... if Edward never left... but he did and now, this is life." I only stuttered a few times, but I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't hearing a word of it.

"This never would have happened if you didn't spread your legs to the man I love... this never would have happened if you gave a damn enough for this family not to ruin it."

I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. "I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say. "I love him too."

I realized that this was the first time I had actually said the words out loud.

She snorted, a glare coming to her face. "You will never love him the way I do, you will never be enough, you or this miracle baby." She spit and with the clicking of her heels she walked away from me.

I felt my heart breaking, my heart was pounding so hard that it made it difficult to breath.

Everything she said... it was beginning to get to me. I had done the one thing I said I wouldn't do.

I let Rosalie get to me.

The woman that I stole from... but in a way... she stole Charlie from me. She took her revenge... now she was just here to hang around to spread her harsh opinion of me.

Was it an opinion? I was getting more and more unsure with each passing day.

As I moved into Emmett's room I was overwhelmed by how different it looked. There was no longer any pieces of art on the walls, there was no mirrors, the closet was almost completely empty.

I suppose Rose has finally decided to move her belongings out of the room.

At the edge of the bed sat a beautiful black dress. The very top had lace and the bottom seemed to ruffle in a way that made it look circular. It fit perfectly, I only wished that I had the body to fill this dress out.

I did feel a smile come to my face to see a small bump beginning in my stomach. It wasn't enough to be considered showing, but it was more so fascinating to see my body begin the process of sculpting my stomach for child birth.

As I exited Emmett's room I couldn't help but recall Rosalie's harsh words.

Upset and defeated, I made my way to the kitchen, hoping to cheer myself up with a couple spoon fills of ice cream.

Since I had my doctors appointment I had gone through nearly a whole gallon of ice cream.

It truly has been a big source of stress reducer.

Slowly I searched through the freezer, pushing several packages of meats to find the half empty gallon of Rocky Road ice cream.

I plopped myself down at the table and simply got a spoon. With each chilling bite I felt myself beginning to calm down.

After a brief silence I heard a beautiful sound coming from somewhere from the house.

The sound was pleasing to the ear but full of raw emotions and dark passions. I recognized the player of this song, just by the thudding of finger tips against the ivory keys of a piano.

Edward was playing my song.

What a cruel thing... what a painful memory.. why did he have to come back?

I clutched my heart, taking in a sharp breath, tears where falling quickly now.

Why was I crying? Why was I still so upset? Edward was my past... I needed to keep my sights out of the past.

I could never forgive him... I wouldn't. I would make it an eternity before I would even utter a word to him.

Still my heart echoes with the lose of him in my life.

After a while of hearing his melodious music, the sound slowly drifted off into the distance before going completely silent.

For a moment I frowned, wanting to hear it again.

But as I heard the loud crash and the growls bouncing around the room I found myself getting up and rushing to the scene.

Edward was sitting in what was left of his completely demolished piano. Emmett stood over him, hissing in anger.

"If you think you are just going to come back here and woo Bella away from me with this crap you got another thing coming."

As fast as lightening I watched as Edward threw a punch, causing Emmett to soar into the wall, completely going through it.

"I left to give her a chance at a happy human life... not this Emmett, not for you to take her from me... not for you to impregnate her with a demon... you ruined her life!" Edward roared.

Edward's confession was startling and bone-chilling. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think... all I knew for sure was I had a lot to think about.

With Emmett... and now with Rose and Edward.

"You ruined her life." Emmett snapped back. "Do you know where she was that first night I found here? She was laying in the rain, passed out on our front porch, drunk out of her mind."

Edward paused, glancing to me for the first time since he made his appearance. When I looked in his eyes, I saw that they mirrored my pain.

"I didn't know..." His tone was strained, he turned a dark glare on Emmett. "I did this because I love her and I always will."

Emmett growled lowly, barring his fangs toward him in response. "I love her too and it will be a cold day in hell if you think I'm going to let her go now."

My heart fluttered in my chest at Emmett's words. It was like getting a breath of fresh air.

Luckily, Carlisle and Jasper entered the room and just like that; the room was filled with a tranquil feeling.

Emmett threw one more glare towards Edward before going to my side, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. He lightly kissed my cheek.

"Ready to go babe?" He turned to grin at me, his eyes roaming my body freely.

I didn't turn to see, but I recognized Edward's annoyed growl.

I nodded stiffly, unsure if I could move in this moment or now.

"Yes, who will be staying with Charlie?" I wondered.

"Esme and myself planned on staying here." Carlisle said with a small smile. "Seeing me their might stir up some unwanted suspicions."

It was unfair. Edward had taken their lives, but it was Carlisle that would be the guilty one. He claims all responsibility to his kids. So if an issue is brought up... the pack at La Push look to Carlisle as the source of the problem.

It wasn't right...

Emmett tenderly kept his hands on me, walking us out of the room and to the garage; where his Jeep was there waiting, already on.

He helped me in; which would have been very nice and sweet of him if he hadn't taken it upon himself to squeeze and give a small slap to my bottom.

"You look beautiful in that dress..." he threw me a wink before leaning into my ear. "I can't wait to rip it off you."

I shivered at his words, chewing on my bottom lip as he closed my door and hopped into the drivers seat.

If he was going to torture me like this... this was going to be a long funeral...

His hand now rested on the top of my thigh, even as Alice and Jasper squeezed into the back.

"Don't you just love that dress Bella, Esme made this one herself." Alice rambled, watching between me and Emmett.

This was a surprise to me.

"I didn't know she designed clothes to."

"She does it all." Alice chuckled, shrugging her shoulders.

That was true. Esme really was gifted in design... this topic of discussion had me thinking... day dreaming I suppose.

If I did become a vampire, would I have a useful ability? Like Alice or Jasper's? Knowing my luck I won't have an ability at all.

But I suppose all that doesn't matter yet. There are still a lot of things we need to figure out. Our top propriety would have to be Charlie.

Something needed to be done... I needed him to be ok... I just wanted my dad..

* * *

If you like this chapter and you know it clap your hands!


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

After Sam Uley's funeral it was becoming painfully obvious that Forks Washington was getting more and more hazardous of a place for us all to live. Charlie; their chief of police was nowhere to be found; fighting for his life against some kind of illness- that's the story we went with of course. Three young La Push local boys have fallen to their death from a cliff diving accident and now with Rose and Edward skulking around it was only a matter of time that people would start getting suspicious or notice that the Cullen's behavior isn't quite normal.

I knew that it was only gossip at the moment, but Alice has been dropping hints for the past few weeks that it was about time for us to think of moving on to the next town. I had seen Alice and Carlisle talking between each other several times now in the past few days... more than usual. I just wondered if that meant that we would be packing up and leaving soon.

The worst part about this was Charlie. It has been nearly a month now and he still hasn't woken from his transformation. He was completely unresponsive, except for a tremor in his hands at times. It wasn't much but those little movements from him something gave me enough hope to make it through the day. I could never forgive Rosalie for this... for ruining my father's life... and trying to ruin mine. Yes I deserve my life to be ruined... but to bring Charlie in this.

My blood boiled at the thought of it. But I sighed deeply as another wave of depression hit me. I turned my attention to the moderate size of my stomach. I've probably gained about fifty pounds this month along. There was now a definite bump to my stomach now, it was nothing massive, but just enough for people to see it and not mistake it.

That's the very reason I've been trying to stay locked up in the house, I couldn't stand the ogling and the questions from random strangers... it was especially bad when running into people that I knew from school. The look on their faces were enough to send me back home to hide from the world. I could see the judging... the pity... the amusement... And I didn't like any of it. I knew that being this young and pregnant wasn't exactly the preferred choice, but this happened and I wouldn't regret it... never. This was my child and even though I had planned for her... ever... I was happy and excited to hold her in my arms someday soon.

"Bella, how are you feeling lately?" Carlisle pressed, watching me from the other side of the couch. "I see your morning sickness is over..."

I nodded, unable to stop from smiling. I was relieved that the vomiting was over, but I couldn't imagine whatever would come next would be pleasant either. "Yeah, everything has been staying down."

Carlisle gave my a tight smile. I knew instantly that the smile wasn't genuine. There was something that he wasn't tell me... something that seemed to be bothering him greatly.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked, keeping a close eye on him.

He sighed deeply. "Well I took a look at your blood work... you are getting concerningly close to anemic, It appears your red blood cell count is plummeting at a great speed."

"What exactly does that mean..."

Carlisle paused, a serious look coming to his face. "It means the fetus is feeding on you from the inside and soon there was be nothing left for it to consume." He looked away shaking his head slowly. "If we don't take that fetus out soon... you won't last the week Bella, you are losing to much blood to quickly."

At his words I felt tears sting in my eyes. "No, I won't do it." The words came out before I could prevent them to. I didn't want to freak out... not on Carlisle, but there was no turning back at this point. "I won't kill my child and there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind."

"Oh really?" A quiet and painfully familiar voice sounded from behind us.

I turned, feeling a painful jag to my chest to see Edward leaning in the doorway, anger troubling his golden orbs. He stared blankly towards my stomach, not hiding the fact that he was repulsed by it. He sighed, moving over to stand right in front my me.

"Bella, don't be dumb." He rested his hands on my shoulders. "This thing is going to kill you... and if it kills you... well you know I will have no choice... but it end it's miserable life myself."

I moved away from him, shocked by his words, without thinking I let my hand flew out and strike him with some force. As I made contact with him I whimpered to feel a slight pop and than flooding pain that radiated from my knuckle to my wrist. I held up my hand in surprise, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ouch!" I whimpered, backing away from him further. "How dare you threaten my child." I hissed at him, wanting badly to take another swing at him, but I thought better against it. I didn't want to break my other hand just to prove a point.

"Edward, this isn't helping right now." Carlisle spoke watching between the two of us. "I understand the both of you haven't come to any form of closure from your experience as a relationship."

Carlisle began quickly tending to my hand, but my attention didn't move from Edward. I could feel the heat on my face as I glared at him.

"There is no closure, I refuse to let our past just fade away into a distant memory." He watched between Carlisle and me. "And there is no saying goodbye." Edward paused, his pain filled eyes shining with regrets. "I couldn't bare to utter those words again..."

I felt something burning inside of my chest at this point and I had to admit that everything he was saying made so much sense... he had gone away to give me a better life... he had always thought of himself as a monster, something that wasn't worthy of a simple touch of a woman. He saw himself as some kind of hideous beast; that didn't deserve love.

But there was still doubt in my heart. How could I possibly believe a word of it... he had lied... he was a liar. It would take time to build trust with him. I wasn't even sure if that's what I wanted, I didn't know if I wanted Edward back in my life. As happy as he had made me, he also put me through the worst torture that I could have ever felt. He had saved my life several times only to throw me to the wind and disappear without a word.

There was a lot of inner conflict that I've been facing these past few weeks, it just feels like nothing was easy anymore. With the Cullen's back in my life things were back in nicely organized chaos. And for that I was grateful, but there were things that still bothered me.

Carlisle sighed deeply again and slowly wrapped my hand, from my wrist to my fingers. "Would the both of you consider my advice?" His golden eyes flashed from me to Edward, but mostly stayed on Edward. "It's clear the tension between you two is making the house... rather uncomfortable; especially for Jasper, maybe it would be for the best to keep a bit of distance from each other... at least until we get some issues figured out."

"Are you referring to this fetus; that will eminently kill Bella or the fact that we have to leave Forks before I publicly kill another innocent person." Edward's eyes were full of coldness.

I didn't recognize this Edward, he wasn't the kind, flawless, godlike man that danced in my dreams. The man in front of me was full of grief, full of bitterness and completely unsympathetic of his evil deed. Was it really possible? Edward wasn't perfect. He was a liar, he was a killer and he had no remorse. Surely someone who wasn't perfect was capable of making mistakes... so what did that mean to me?

"Both of those issues are important, although I'm sure you have regained your composure, we also have to worry about Charlie and the fact that Rosalie has been... making some poor choices."

He was right about that. For the past few weeks Rose has been running around town, going from bar to bar, bringing home a different human man each night. At first we saw nothing wrong with it, but as the number of men increased and as her eyes began to shift from golden to deep ember we knew there was something very wrong with all of this. She had began feeding from humans again and this was a liability to the family.

Carlisle had tried talking with her several times about her bad choices, but it was no use, it was almost like she was intoxicated with bloodlust. She was no longer herself, she no longer wanted to be herself, she had chose to turn off her path and down a different road. But Carlisle wasn't giving up on her, he had spoken of a time that he had been tempted down that same road, Rose just needed enough of a reason to change. Rosalie had lost the reason to try... she had lost everything, she was only left with this burning hunger.

I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I had single-handedly ruined the Cullen household. Everything was a mess, but at the same time... things had never felt so right. I knew that the whole Rosalie situation was upsetting and with Charlie in this... vampire comma it really put a damper on things, but I relied on Emmett, on his bright attitude towards all of this.

"There is no way we can travel right now Carlisle, not with Bella in this condition." Edward spoke tightly, staying on the opposite side of the room from me. "We have to remove the fetus first, you see it's killing her."

"This doesn't concern you," I snapped at him, backing even farther away from the both of them. "This decision isn't up to either of you."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "We know that Bella, but you must see what I'm talking about, you are beginning to feel the effects aren't you." He scanned me over again. "Weakness, dizziness, sensitivity to light."

"Honestly, I'm completely fine."

And that was the truth, there was only a few times that I had felt the entire world beneath my feet spin, but I hadn't been eating much that day. I'm sure my blood pressure had just dropped unexpectedly.

"I don't believe that for a second." Edward muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't have to believe anything, by all means you have the right to your thoughts." I frowned at him coldly. "But don't you dare pretend to care about me, save me the pain of figuring out what you really mean."

"And what do I really mean?" He let one brow raise now.

"I'm a weak... I'm human and you think it's your responsibility to save me, but it's not." I could feel the sting of tears come to my eyes as I turned away from the both. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and find the man that doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of damsel in distress, he just sees me as... me..."

With that I walked out of the room, as soon as I closed the door behind me I heard a loud crash and Carlisle's calm voice. Growls erupted from the room; which pushed me to move a little faster away. I wanted to make distance between the two of them as much as I could. There was only one person that I wanted to be near right now.

I walked to the porch, taking a seat on the swing outside. I let out a deep breath, watching up at the clouds as they rolled along of grey skies. It wasn't a particularly beautiful day, but it was warm enough and it wasn't to rainy. After a while I let my eyes close.

Emmett and Jasper had been out hunting a few hours ago, I knew they would be back any minute now.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting out there, but I had eventually fallen asleep. When I woke up I didn't move a muscle. A pillow was now under my head and a blanket was wrapped around me. I couldn't help but smile. I'm guessing this meant Emmett was home.

But as I heard some whispering from behind me I was taken by surprise.

"Why did you do it, why are you still treating her like she is everything." I recognized Rose's icy tone.

"Because she is everything." It wasn't Emmett saying this, I felt my body return to the flames as I listened to Edward's words. "If she is happier without me... well... I don't want to... be I'll let her be happy... with him." It sounded incredibly hard for him to say this.

I couldn't believe that I was hearing any of this... I didn't know Edward had felt this way... he always seemed so anger and hell-bent on making everything worse for Emmett and I... but I suppose it was possibly that he was just acting out from a broken heart... god what have I done? There was no denying that I was completely in love with Emmett... he had truly saved me from a world of misery, he opened my eyes to the beauty of the world... but Edward... he was my world... he was my everything too for a long time. I knew that only time would heal us, only being away from him and focusing on Emmett would keep me from falling apart... So why was it so painful to hear this. Why did I still have to care about Edward Cullen?

I felt myself falling asleep again and this time I was lying comfortably on a nice soft bed. I opened my eyes to relax into a cold, hard body pressed up against me. His arms went around my waist, bringing my hips back against them.

"Emmett," I hummed, letting my eyes shut again.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head, before his hands traveled down to my stomach. "The one and only." He whispered in my ear, lightly he traced shapes against my skin. "How is our little Ethel?"

I made a face at that name. "I told you I can't agree to that name."

He chuckled, pulling me closer. "Ethel is a pretty popular name." He winked at me.

"Maybe from the 30's."

"Are you calling me old." His lips now touched the skin near the bottom of my ear, just before trailing down my neck.

"Ancient." I grinned, breathlessly. "What about... Lilly?"

Emmett hummed, staying quiet for a moment. "Like the flower?" I heard his tone change slightly. "I'm not sure I'd like to name my daughter after a flower, that is assuming we are even having a girl.

It was true, we weren't completely sure, but I just had a good feeling that we were. When I would close my eyes and imagine it, I could see a little girl. With Emmett's dimpled smile and my mahogany hair.

"Well, I guess we do have some time before we have to pick a name..." I nodded, but couldn't help but continue to think about baby names. I had a list by now in my head. The more I thought about it, the more I found myself getting attached to one of the names.

Delilah. Maybe that would be my daughter's name.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on baby names? What do you think Bella will be having? Boy or Girl? Both? What do you think their names should be?**

 **10 reviews = Next Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Today had been pretty quiet, Edward and Rosalie was nowhere to be found, for once the Cullen house was peaceful. Alice and Jasper had taken a stroll out to the woods; probably to hunt. Carlisle had taken another late shift in the hospital and Esme had decided to head out to Port Angles to do some fall shopping. It was hard to believe how fast time had went. It has been almost a year since Edward had left me; alone in the woods. It happened not to long after my eighteenth birthday. It had been late July that Emmett and I became... intimate. And now it would only be a few days before I would be seeing my next birthday.

If my pregnancy would progress at a normal rate, I would be around six weeks along. However this wasn't a normal pregnancy, Carlisle says the baby is growing at such an alarming rate that if the baby continues to grow this fast I can expect to deliver at the end of October.

The thought of it was exciting, but at the same time terrifying. Was I going to be a good mother? There was no doubt in my mind that I won't be perfect... and even more nerve-wracking, what if my child didn't like me...

When I spoke of these concerns with Emmett he just seemed to laugh it off and tell me how silly I was for even thinking such a thing would ever happen. But I could see it in his eyes, the fear. It was possible that he may have just as many fears for parenthood than I did. But he had years and years of wisdom and experience that I didn't have, there was no doubt that he knew how to raise a child... I on the other hand... well I'm eighteen, I'm still in school and I didn't have much insight to give a child... I sometimes still felt like a child myself.

With a sigh I let my head fall back gently against the back of the tub, letting the warm water run over every inch of my sore body. It was true, my body has been slightly more delicate than usual and it was beginning to get a little painful to do simple things. I hadn't really given much thought to it until Carlisle has brought it up. And after Emmett and I had a little … intimate time together... he noticed that my body is starting to get covered in bruises. Emmett's hand prints painted my skin; he wasn't being to rough... my body was just a little weaker because of the baby.

So now, it was everyone against me. Of course Emmett still didn't want to lose the baby, however he was doing everything in his power to slow this whole pregnancy process. He and Carlisle both have been hounding me to try different things; none being successful.

Carlisle had said the baby was beginning to feed on my blood, he said I couldn't last much longer than a week if I didn't remove the baby... or find a way to slow her down. So that's what we were doing right now, we tried everything. Eating certain foods, getting certain amounts of exercise, meditation, medication, you name it... we tried it. Nothing was slowing this little angel down.

I knew Emmett was worried, but I tried to tell him everything would be okay, he just had to believe in me, he had to trust that I really could do this. I was strong enough to deliver this baby and live to see her grow. At least that is what I hoped for, more than anything in the world.

After what felt like an extremely long time I decided that it was time to get out of the bath. There was no point sitting around just thinking about things, I had to keep on trying to solve this puzzle. The bath water had ran cold anyway.

Gently I stepped out, making sure that my balance was alright to step out onto the slippery marble tile floors. I dried off quickly and attempted to wrap a towel completely around me; but I couldn't. My stomach now was preventing me from even doing that much. I was tempted to take a peak at the scale, but I decided against that, it would probably be for the baby's best interest if I kept my stress levels down.

I covered myself up as best as I could and took a few steps out of the bathroom to jump in surprise to see Edward standing just a foot away. He had appeared to just be passing through, but as our eyes made contact he went completely still, his eyes sneakily roamed my body. He seemed to stop breathing and for the slightest of a second, the only sound between us was my thudding heart.

To say I was uncomfortable would be an understatement... Edward had never seen me... lacking this many clothes. We never had a very sexual relationship... when it came to the thought of it, there had been one point where it was Edward's body I craved, I had wanted him to take my virginity, I wanted him to make me his. It's almost funny how things actually turned out... Never would I ever had thought Emmett and I would ever be in the situation we are now.

"Bella... I..." His eyes shot back up to mine, for once he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What's going on here?" Emmett's voice came up from behind me, a cold look was dancing in his eyes as he turned his gaze on Edward. "Do you mind explaining to me why I found you outside the bathroom door; waiting for Bella to come out?"

"Not that it's your business, I just got home from a long walk." Edward glared towards him. "I was just passing through as she came out."

"I saw you trying to catch a peak." Emmett shifted in front of my to block the exposed parts of my body. "She isn't yours to stare at anymore."

Edward made a face at him, before turning away a pained look coming to his expression. "You don't have to keep reminding me." Slowly he took another glance to me. "I apologize if I had offended you, sometimes there are some emotions that are a little harder for me to control."

I wasn't sure if this was a compliment or just another one of Edward's famous lies; that just drive me absolutely insane. Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did he have to keep saying these things and making me feel this way. It wasn't fair, after all the things he put me through, why couldn't he just leave me alone.

"I just don't even want to get into this tonight, I just want to get in bed and let this day be over." I grumbled, letting my forehead rest in the back of Emmett's shoulder. My brief touched seemed to soothe him, I felt his shoulders slump and a deep sigh falling from his lips.

"Come on babe, I'll take you."

Before any of us could make a move a savage snarl echoed from the other room; causing the three of us to go completely still. The growl was like nothing I've ever heard before... it wasn't familiar but I did know that this had to have come from another vampire.

Now both Emmett and Edward both were in protective crouches in front of me, growls erupting between the two of them.

My heart was racing heavily in my chest, to the point that I thought I would surely faint under this intensity. I feared for my baby, I feared for Emmett and even Edward. Whoever this intruder was didn't sound to happy.

I tried to peak over their shoulders, just to get a glimpse of the person I had wanted to talk with for what felt like forever now. Tears stung in my eyes and for a moment I felt myself try to walk around Emmett and Edward both.

Edward held an arm out, stopping me in my tracks. "Don't make another move."

I gave his arm a huge shove. "It's Charlie, it's my dad, don't you see he is finally awake!" I hissed at him, feeling anger boil in me to the point I thought I was seeing red.

And there he stood, looking so much like himself... but of course the sharp crimson eyes and the startling pale skin reminded me that this wasn't good old Charlie... this was a newborn vampire, who was probably incredibly thirsty.

"If you want to live... or matter yet, if you want your child to live, you will stay away from him." Edward said with a cool tone. "He is a newborn Bella, just the smell of human blood being this close could send him into a frenzy at any moment... just one wrong move."

Emmett sneered at Edward, giving him a hard crack in the back of the head. "You watch your mouth, don't you ever talk to Bella like that again." The tension was building steadily between the two of them. Now I didn't know if it was Charlie that was the danger or these two bickering.

Charlie stood in the doorway, completely frozen, his eyes darted between the three of us.

I swallowed hard, reluctantly taking a step away from him. I knew that Edward was right, Charlie wasn't safe to be around right now. Not for the baby or me... A thought came to me now as I had thought of Edward's words. He had used the term 'baby' for the first time it wasn't fetus, or demon or monster, it was just... baby.

It was a strange development, one that had me confused and brought a burning need to know what had changed for him. Why was he now showing just a little respect for my child?

"Charlie, stay calm, we need to get you out of this room." Edward said slowly moving towards him; taking a less threatening stance.

Charlie looked at him for a long pause, then as his eyes flickered between me and Edward again I saw the raw emotion flood through him and in seconds he was in front of Edward throwing wild punches at his torso.

"You filthy son of a bitch!" He cursed, taking a hold of Edward by the shoulders and throwing him through the wall of the living room. "Do you have any idea what you put her through?"

Oh god... what's next...

 **Review please? Tell me what you think.**

 **10 Reviews + Next Chapter**

 **Team Emmett? Team Edward?**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella Point of View

For a second I wasn't sure if Emmett was going to restrain Charlie or he was going to let him completely beat Edward to a pulp. But I was relieved to see Emmett and Charlie now leaving the room and heading outsides of the house. Edward; who was slowly pulling himself through the wall, pieces of it falling to the ground and dust coating his mess of bronze curls.

Things were going so fast that I could barely keep up with what was happening. Charlie didn't seem to be to much different than he had been before... his personality just seemed... intensified. His eyes moved from thing to thing with a wildness and unsteadiness that I found slightly frightening. At this moment Charlie was the strongest one in the room.

Emmett had taken Charlie just to the edge of the woods to let him hunt for the first time. Edward stayed behind to keep an eye on me. Luckily he didn't seem to bother me much, he basically avoided me, moving from room to room to stay away from me. Perhaps he was finally taking the hint, I didn't want near him... he caused a great deal of pain, just looking at him... it was like reliving hell over and over. Regardless as to why he had started giving me space I couldn't deny that it was a little hard for me to accept. Him ignoring me... was painful. And I didn't want to feel this way, but I couldn't just go from being deeply in love with someone to be being completely indifferent... that was impossible. I wanted it so much... I hated that I couldn't just let go of him and move forward.

In my brief solitude I managed to make myself something to eat, browned chicken fillets, rolled in garlic bread crumbs. It had once been one of my favorite dishes to eat, but as I took small bites of the tender meat I instantly felt nauseated.

"Babe, we are back." Emmett called moving into the kitchen, eying the food in front of me with a look of disgust. "Is any of that staying down?"

"So far so good, but it's not easy." I muttered, letting out a breath. "Is Charlie alright, can I see him?"

Emmett cautiously nodded and turned to the doorway. "Come on in Charlie, she's ready for you."

With that I watched as my father sheepishly entered the room, a tight smile was on his face. "Hey Bells." His voice even sounded different.

I shifted up from my seat and to my feet. The heaviness of my stomach had left me a little more unbalanced than usual, so I had to grab the table for support as I got myself steady on my feet. "Hey dad, how are you feeling?"

"Different, but the same, confused but understanding so many things at once." He seemed to completely lit up, a brilliant smile coming to his face. His eyes moved slowly down to my enlarged stomach. Excitement swept over his features. "I didn't miss the little one getting delivered, I was worried I'd miss it."

"I'm glad too, I don't think I could go through the rest of this without you." I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks. That was the truth, I had truly missed my father and there was no doubt in my mind that him finally being awake would do nothing but make this whole thing better.

I went to take another step towards him, but Charlie quickly held his hand up to me, a serious look on his face. "Not any closer, not until I can trust myself that I won't hurt you or the baby."

"Is it... hard to resist?" I paused, chewing my lip as he took a few steps back from me.

"Yes and no," He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes I can smell the blood and I want it, it's physically painful to walk away without satisfying this burning feeling that I get when I'm around it. However, it's like any bad addiction, it is getting easier each time to turn the other way and say no."

I was surprised by what Charlie was saying, but the sounds of it he must be familiar with addictive behavior. I would never have thought that... I mean he was chief of police... I could never see my father as someone who had struggled with addiction. I didn't want to start out ask... but the curiosity was killing me.

He must have read my mind, because he began to explain a little further into detail. What Charlie described was a rebellious childhood, full of alcohol and depression. He spoke of his brother; which I was never aware that he had. His parents Helen and Geoffrey had struggled for so long to have a child, they nearly reached their mid-forties when they gave birth to Charlie and his twin brother William. Unfortunately one afternoon Charlie and William had been on their way home from a friend's house and a thief had jumped them from the alleyways of Port Angeles. William had stood up to the thief but ended up taking several rounds of shots to his chest. The thief instantly fled the scene, leaving Charlie in tears trying to revive his deceased brother. That night Charlie lost his brother and lost a big part of his reason to live. The following years were full of heartbreak, alcohol and a mess of bad choices that would haunt Charlie's thoughts for the rest of his life.

"But things got better." I said watching between Charlie and Emmett.

Charlie nodded with a small smile. "It was graduation night, I decided to take a walk up to the old cemetery, a flask of liquor in my hand, I wanted to visit him one more time..." He paused, a slight stutter in his voice.

"For the last time... you don't mean..." The tears where now flowing again, this time I couldn't hold them back. "You don't mean you were going to... kill yourself?"

"It wasn't my proudest moment Bella, I thank the moon and stars every night that I didn't. Instead I lived and I had you; Bella you are everything to me, my entire life revolves around bringing you as much happiness as I can... and now I can forever."

My heart throbbed at his words and I wanted nothing more than to cross the room and hug my father. I dabbed at my tears, a smile coming to my face. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells." His voice now sounded more strained than before, I could only guess that he was getting just as emotional about this as I was. I knew this was a lot to come out with, this was a traumatic event in Charlie's life and something tells me he hasn't shared this with anyone before... not even Rene.

"So what happened, what made you change your mind?" I wondered, feeling Emmett's cool touch at the back of my neck as he left a tender kiss. His arms surrounded me and for a moment I felt better.

Charlie chuckled, an indescribable look coming to his face. "A man came up to me... he was... very off... a little strange, but he stood next to me and we talked. We must have talked for a few hours and finally when it was time for him to go he left me with a new way of thinking." He frowned slightly, rubbing his head for a moment. "He said to me... if you don't continue to keep the memory alive of your brother, who will? Twin brothers are connected soul deep, you carry a part of him with you, if you die... he truly would be dead as well."

The story was truly inspiring and I was thankful for that man who had spoken to Charlie that day. If he wouldn't have been there to talk with him... I might not have ever existed and if I never existed... neither would my child. The thought of that was painful, I pushed it from my mind and focused my attention back to Charlie.

"Did you ever find out his name or get back into contact with him?"

"No, after he left that cemetery that night, it was the last time I had seen him... it was like he never even existed." Charlie sighed, taking a few more steps back to lean awkwardly against the wall. "But I intend to get to the bottom of that, if I have an eternity to search for this guy... that's what I would do... I want to thank the man that saved my life."

For a while the room went quiet, at least that's what I had thought, but as Charlie turned and stared out towards the living room, I saw anger enter his eyes. "Keep him away from my daughter, please." Charlie snapped a look at Emmett.

Emmett grinned widely from ear to ear. "Hear that Eddie, the kitchen is off limits until the chief says so."

I couldn't help but laugh quietly at that. "I'm just glad that you're back."

"Right in time to help us figure out how to keep you and the baby alive." Emmett said giving me a serious look. "We need to fill him in on this Bella, he could help."

I groaned as I took note of Charlie's anxious expression.

"What the hell did I miss here?" He frowned, his eyes flickered from me to my stomach. "What's wrong with her... she looks fine... a little more pale than usual but... she looks happy."

"I am happy." I insisted looking to the both of them.

From the distance Edward's voice rang out loud and clear. "The baby is drinking Bella's blood, in a short time from now the baby will kill her."

Charlie froze, a growl falling from his lips. "Is that true?"

I nodded cautiously, seeing that this conversation was getting him more and more upset. "Are you telling me that this baby is a vampire then... not a human?"

"Carlisle has no way of knowing exactly what the child is... all we know is that it does have the same diet as a vampire... regular human food isn't doing the baby any good at all, we have tried everything."

Charlie glared, balling his hands into fists. "We can't let it kill her... there has to be some way to get it more blood."

At his words the room again turned silent.

"Blood... of course." Emmett muttered and quickly walked me briskly past Charlie and out of the kitchen. He sat me down gently on the sofa and began to dial a number. "The baby is a vampire... so it wants blood... like any other vampire would... why the hell didn't I think of that?"

Hope swelled up inside me.

Could we have found the answer to our problems already? Leave it to Charlie to completely fix everything. I could always count on him to save the day. It was just who he was... he helped people. And after today I feel like I really know who he is as a person. He wasn't boring old chief Swan, he had a past that was everything but boring.

"Yeah Carlisle, can we try giving her blood?" Emmett said as he paced back and forth.

Edward watched down at us from the top of the stairs, a concerned look on his face. But as Charlie came into the room as well; Edward quickly disappeared.

"Okay, have her drink it, are you sure?" He made a face, glancing at me with a look of pity. "Doesn't that sound kind of extreme?"

Charlie slowly sat down on the couch across the room, he sat unnaturally straight and simply let his eyes travel around the room. He seemed to be off in his own little world, so I let him alone in hopes to not disturb him.

Lightly I let my hands rest on my stomach, feeling just the slightest of a kick. The feeling took me by surprise and I let a tiny gasp escape from my lips.

"No it wasn't my idea it was all Charlie." Emmett said now leaving the room, heading back towards the kitchen with a speed that I found difficult to follow.

Charlie looked up at the mention of his name, but his eyes now moved to my stomach again, a smile coming to his face. "May I?" He held his hand out curiously. "I'd like to also feel my grandkid."

I nodded, but part of me was very nervous about this. I knew that vampire strength was sometimes unpredictable and Charlie was new to this. But I wanted to trust him... and I wanted him to know that him being a vampire didn't change a thing about our relationship.

When he laid his hand down on my stomach I was surprised by how gentle he was. Not even Edward or Emmett even had touched my with such feather light touches. As if just the slightest pressure would cause me to break into a thousand pieces.

His eyes filled with joy as I felt another light kick to my side. "Amazing."

Now Emmett was back in the room, a cup in his hands. "Yeah Charlie woke up, he beat the shit out of Eddie, you should have been here..." He laughed as he pressed the end button on his phone. "Well I guess Carlisle is on his way back home."

With that he lightly handed me the cup. "Bella, I know this is going to be really... uncomfortable... but Carlisle is insisting that you drink this." He lightly touched my cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I took the cup, giving him a serious look. "I don't thing there is much of a choice at this point Emmett, this is to save our daughter." I squeezed my eyes shut and reluctantly sucked at the straw. The thick liquid rolled smoothly down my throat and surprisingly the taste wasn't as bad as I had thought.

It was salty... the worst part of it was the nauseating smell of it. But this gave me hope, I could already feel my strength returning. Now I was absolutely sure... I was going to pull through this. With both Emmett and Charlie by my side.

 **Please review? Tell me your thoughts.**

 **What do you think of Charlie's story about his twin brother...**

 **10 Reviews = Next Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

In the weeks that followed everything just seemed so much better, not just with the pregnancy but with the entire Cullen household. Carlisle had gave me the official thumbs up, I was back to the normal range; no longer anemic. I could keep food down as long as I ate it with blood. So maybe this pregnancy was unique, but at least the baby was healthy.

Charlie has been working with Jasper a lot lately and it was just recently that Charlie is now able to get closer to me, he had gave me a hug for the first time yesterday. It was a small but very important step for him. I cherished it and hoped that I would be able to spend more time with him. Charlie has been trying to work hard at his control, so when the baby was born he would be able to hold it.

With some help from Alice and Esme, a nursery was made right next to Emmett's room. The room stayed neutral colors yellow and grey. We had an ivory crib sitting in the center of the room, a wooden toy chest; filled to the brim with toys and there was an old fashioned rocking chair; next to it a mountain of thick blankets. It was almost perfect, the only thing left we need was the baby.

They had to remind me this wasn't permanent, this room would pale in comparison to the real nursery they would be building. The Cullen's had decided that we would remain in Forks until the baby is delivered and stable in the environment. But after that our next destination our be the town of Tromsø, in Norway. Tromsø was a small island that was about the same size as Manhattan, it stood as the second most populated city North of the Arctic Circle.

Along all the good things happening lately there was still the problems waiting in the shadows to ruin everything. Edward has been avoiding Emmett and I for a while now, but he continued to leave me little reminders of the pain he put me through. Every night I could hear from downstairs my lullaby being played at the piano, sitting amongst the toys sat a stuffed animal of a lion right next to a lamb, everything was reminding me of him.

Then there was Rosalie. She wasn't home much anymore, but there was a few times I had seen her speaking quietly with Charlie. I wasn't sure what she was saying to him, but each time they spoke it seemed that they grew warmer and warmer towards each other. It was to the point that I wanted to say something, but I decided against it. Charlie knew what he was doing, he most likely knew she was only doing this to get at me. And it was working. Still I couldn't help but silently worry about this.

And finally with the death of Sam, Jared and Paul brought on a new wave of wolves that recently turned for the first time. Leading the group... was Jacob. I hadn't seen it coming, never in my wildest dreams did I think that Jacob would be a werewolf... it was a lot to take in, but thankfully this group of wolves where differnet than Sam's pack. They were still new to learning the legends; which let them have a more open mind towards the Cullen's.

Today, the treaty was being revised between La Push and the Cullen's, Jacob and his pack had agreed to come here to the Cullen house to discuss where to move on from here.

"We understand Bella is pregnant with... a vamp kind of like the rest of you." Jacob said frowning slightly as he glanced to each of the Cullen's. "But what exactly does this mean for the town, will it pose a threat to the people?"

"We know nothing about this child and we won't until it is delivered, but we guarantee you we won't let any innocent people get hurt." Carlisle spoke seriously.

"This thing has already caused innocent deaths, we lost Sam, we lost some of our people." One of the other boys from Jacob's pack spoke up, he seemed to have the most poor mood over all of them.

"Embry," Jacob muttered in a firm tone. "They explained the situation, Sam ran in there ready to kill them all before hearing the whole story or letting them explain, it was self defense and it wasn't even a collective choice from the Cullen's... it was him." Jacob threw a glare towards Edward, a slight tremble in his body brought anxiety to bubble in my stomach.

"Then let him answer for the innocent lives taken." Embry said throwing a cold look towards Edward as well. "Someone has to answer for this, we can't just let them all go with nothing but a slap on the wrist."

Jacob sent Embry another look, and nodded to the door.

Embry huffed and turned marching out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Sorry about that..." Jacob cleared his throat. "He is still adjusting to this lifestyle... it's been hard."

"We understand, we won't deny that Edward was acting incredibly recklessly, I'll take the full responsibility of that, we just would like to have another chance to live peacefully."

"I'd like to have this work, but the council won't allow me to let go what happened here, you killed the pack and the elder's don't look to kindly on that." Jacob sighed, leaning against the doorway, his eyes flashed to me several more times.

Emmett noticed, and protectively wrapped an arm around my waist. I could feel the vibrations of his chest at his menacing growl. I wasn't sure what had him so worked up, but when I saw that Edward's expression mirrored Emmett I could only imagine what was bothering them.

"So what is our options here?" Carlisle said, he kept a calm look on his face as he watched the remaining wolf boys still in the room.

"Unfortunately the only way I can avoid killing you and your entire family is if you leave Washington and never return." He held out a paper to Carlisle. "I can allow you all to stay until the baby is born, but after that you have to go."

This news was soul crushing. I knew that we would be moving anyway, but the thought of never coming back, it bothered me more than anything right now. At one point I had detested Forks with a passion, but after falling in love... twice... I can truly see the magic here. I can see the beauty of Forks and the mystery. This was the place that I truly found myself and I found the reason for my existence. It would be hard saying goodbye.

But I wasn't the only one that would be heartbroken over this. This place means everything to Charlie, he devoted his life to this town, he was the chief of police here... all his family was here... and he would have to leave that all behind?

Carlisle sighed now in defeat. "I was afraid this might be the conclusion." He took the paper, scanning over it entirely before turning to the rest of us. "What are all your thoughts?"

"You know we could easily kill the entire LaPush population before any of them even knew what hit them." Rose sneered at them. "Let's stay and fight."

The boys next to Jacob began to shake, growls coming out from them in waves of anger. It was only Jacob that responded with no anger at all.

"No, it would put Bella and the baby in danger." Esme gasped, taking Carlisle's hand watching up at him with worry. "We must go, to keep the family safe."

Alice nodded, watching between Carlisle and Esme. "If we did stay and fight I wouldn't be able to tell you how things would end, the wolves block out my vision." A look came to her face that I had never seen before. "We should leave, most likely when the elders die off we may be able to come back and rewrite this ridiculous treaty again."

Jacob nodded with a thoughtful look. "If I'm still alpha, I'll be open to changing the treaty again if you decide to come back to Forks."

This filled me with hope once more. It wouldn't be so bad than, if we could eventually return. I'd like to show my daughter where her father and I had met and fell in love and had her. If Jacob would keep his word on this, I would be sure to thank him. This wasn't a small deed, it was clear the people of La Push wanted the Cullen's dead, it was very brave of him to stand against them all... for what he belived in. That's the personality of a true leader.

Jasper nodded in agreement with Alice, letting his arms rest on her hips.

Now everyone's eyes went to Emmett and I.

Emmett leaned down and kissed me gently; causing growls from both Edward and Rosalie. "What will it be babe, will I massacre all of La Push, or let them die naturally and come back to dance on their graves?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "Let them live their long and happy lives, we will be back when the time is right."

So that was it. Carlisle signed the treaty, shook hands with Jacob and with that everyone went their separate ways. I guess this only made the fact of moving just that much more of a big deal. It wasn't on our own terms now. We couldn't just take our time and let the baby adjust to life with us, now the move had to be almost immediately after I delivered. I just hoped that everything would go good with the delivery, no complications... nothing life threatening for me or the baby. It was a lot to think about.

"Did you say something?" Edward said, snapping his head in my direction.

Emmett glared at him. "Not a damn thing." He lightly pulled me into his lap as we sat at the couch.

Edward came over to us his eyes narrowed to my stomach, then up to me. Without warning Edward's hand went to my stomach, making me jump in surprise. This was the first time that Edward has touched me since we had been together. I was horrified by how the sparks still tingled at his touch and the gentle contact of our skin felt pleasing.

Emmett roughly jerked Edward's hand away. "You have five seconds to explain what the hell you think you're doing." His tone was serious and intimidating.

Edward seemed to ignore him, watching between me and my stomach. "I can here it... the baby."

At that I felt my heart leap in my chest. "You can hear her, what is she thinking?"

Emmett was now in shock watching Edward with eagerness.

"Strange... I thought this child was going to be a monster... it's good, it's innocent." Edward spoke now looking between Emmett and I with eyes that I couldn't describe. "The baby loves you Bella."

I couldn't stop as tears fell down my cheeks. I watched down at my stomach gently stroking it. "I love you too, I can't wait to see you." I whispered down.

Edward smiled, now nodding in content. "It's happy," He turned to Emmett now completely. "It likes your voice."

Emmett beamed from ear to ear, letting his hand rest on my stomach as well. His eyes shinned with pride and satisfaction. "There really is hope..."

Edward frozen, his hand moving back to my stomach, raising a brow. "This can't be..." He muttered, quickly moving away from us to call out for Carlisle. "Carlisle get in here!'

Instantly my heart dropped in my chest. "What is it, what's wrong with the baby?"

Emmett took Edward by the shoulders; making him pause. "Tell us what's going on."

"I hear a second set of different thoughts." Edward said now looking between my stomach and me. "It's not Bella's and it isn't the first set of thoughts that I heard. It's different."

Different. What did this mean... was there... more than one baby inside me? Could I possibly be carrying twins?

* * *

 **Please leave a review! When people let me know they liked something, it helps motivate me to update quicker.**

 **So leave some feedback, I'll update after getting 10 reviews.**

* * *

 _ **AC**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Twins. If I wasn't nervous before I was extremely nervous now. Parenthood was a challenging road for having just one child, having a second one would be like doubling the challenge. Regardless I was excited to meet them both.

With this new information Carlisle has doubled my blood intake and has me attempting to eat more. It was a challenge because everything tasted like battery acid, it was acidic and foul. It wasn't easy keeping food down, I learned that anything with mint in it would stay down. So I've been drinking a lot of mint milkshakes, they put vitamin powders in it, proteins and sometimes blood would be added to that as well. It really wasn't so bad and the shakes did seem to help.

Aside from the food, Alice has me trying to exercise more. She and Esme rebuilt a section of the house strictly for physical fitness. The thought of them doing all this just for me to get healthier bothered me a little. I felt like I was being such a burden to their household, I just swooped in pregnant, drinking all their blood and taking a section of their house for exercise.

At first it was hard for me to get the motivation to work out, I never was one to get into fitness, but when Emmett would come in and do it with me I slowly began to find the addictive nature to it. Now I found myself in there every other day. I knew that all of this wasn't hard for Emmett at all, just to see how effortless it was for him on each machine, it inspired me. I wanted to be strong, all my life I felt like a damsel in distress; to weak to take care of herself. But when I was here in this gym, even doing the light exercises I felt like I could take on the world.

Unfortunately I've grown to the size that Carlisle is suggesting that I no longer should use the gym; which was heartbreaking, but I didn't want to potentially harm my babies. I haven't been in the gym for a long time; but I was still pleased by how good I looked. With my diet changes and my exercises I have to say I've never looked so... healthy and fit. There was defined muscles in my legs and my body seemed to contour in a way that an athlete's would, except of course for my extended stomach.

My birthday had came and past with the blink of an eye. Thankfully I talked the Cullen's out of doing anything extravagant. I didn't need the extra stress, it wouldn't be good for the babies, or me for that matter. But there was no way they could let the day pass without throwing me a small party; just amongst the family.

Esme and Carlisle had bought my matching car seats; staying the neutral colors yellow and grey. With the car seats they got about ten sets of unisex pajamas.

Alice and Jasper got a stroller designed for twins; it had two seats and on both sides of it; two little mirrors that hung out the sides. Alice mentioned that all the baby clothes she found wouldn't all fit in a gift bag, so she just filled two closets in the nursery full.

Rosalie had surprised all of us, she bought a second crib; since we only had the one. Although she didn't speak to my at all that day, she just showed up with the box and set it down in the doorway of the nursery, it still showed a huge step towards maturity.

Edward's gift still sent a cold chill down my spine, it was a beautiful sterling silver bracelet, on it donned seven charms; a diamond cut in the shape of a heart, a lion, a lamb, the Cullen crest, a raindrop, a baby bottle and a bear. I had asked him what each stood for, he only replied with a crooked smile. _I'll let you come to your own conclusions._

It was a dazzling gift; I almost felt guilty to wear it, but it was Emmett's gift that surpassed all others. He had taken me out for dinner, we went to the movies and when we came back he kissed me on the porch. He had taken me out for maybe the last time; that I could feel like a real teenager. I didn't feel like anything but a love-sick teen, on a date with her boyfriend. It was nice and liberating, because from this point on I would be a mother, not a free spirited teen. When we got back to our room the bed was coated in rose petals, light music was playing in the distance; possibly jazz, Emmett presented me with a breathtaking gold necklace with my birthstone. We ended the night like we did most nights, with gentle, passionate love-making.

All these things were on my mind today, today was the day the twins were suppose to come out. Carlisle said I was measuring about 38 weeks now and it would be dangerous to let them in there much longer. Now that the babies where getting so big any movement they made was very painful, a few of my ribs had broken under some kicking. It wasn't much of a concern to me, they were strong babies, I mean they were partially vampires.

At the moment I was lying in Carlisle's medical set up. The room branched off of Carlisle's office and was full of supplies you would typically find in a hospital room. It even had the same sterilized smell as in the hospital. I was attached to an IV to keep steady fluids in me and I was dressed in a ridiculous gown that I had tried refusing; but Emmett and Charlie wouldn't have it.

"Is the gown really necessary?" I frowned, watching between Emmett and Charlie with an annoyed sigh.

"Of course it is," Charlie said nodded, taking a seat down next to me. "I don't think these things are really... easy to do wearing pants."

My face flushed as I shook my head. "Well I know... I'm just nervous about all of this."

Emmett took my hand, seated in the seat across from Charlie. "You got this babe, don't worry about a thing, I won't let anything happen to you or the babies." His expression was serious and his cool lips touched mine for a moment.

His words were comforting, for a moment I felt better, but the stabbing pain from the kicking reminded me that this was nothing I could take lightly. I was about to bring our children into this world... ready or not.

A light knock got my attention, I turned expectantly towards the door for Carlisle to walk in, but I was taken by surprise to see Rosalie march in, a determined look on her face. She moved over to us, scanning the room.

"I have something to say." She said with a tone that wasn't warm... but wasn't her usual sharpness.

"We aren't interested in hearing a word." Emmett said, not even glancing in her direction.

"I would like to apologize to Charlie and you Bella, I shouldn't have did what I done, it was very low of me and I understand if you both hate me for it."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, the pain was mild, I was passed out for a long time; where I didn't feel anything at all." He now turned to me and Emmett. "If you wouldn't have opened me up to this world... I might not have ever met my grandkids, I wouldn't be able to stick around and watch them grow... you given me eternity to watch over my family... what more could a man ask for."

I was surprised that Charlie had felt this way. I didn't know that he truly enjoyed the life of a vampire this much. I hoped that he would hate Rosalie, I was hoping that he would despise her for forcing him through this... but at the end of the day she had improved his life... he was grateful.

Now she nodded to me, her eyes roaming my face. "I want you to know I love Emmett, I will always love him, more than you ever could and I'm going to prove that today." She watched between us seriously. "I'm going to let him go, I will let him be happy with the one he chooses."

This all just sounded to go to be true. There was no way that Rosalie was just going to back down and leave Emmett and I to our happiness. She couldn't seriously be walking away already...

"You don't mean that." I concluded, frowning deeply. "There is something you want out of this."

She nodded, putting a brave look on her face. "I think that it is only right that one of those babies belongs with me." She cracked a sweet smile. "A piece of Emmett that I can still hold onto."

If she thought she was going to put claims on one of my babies she was absolutely nuts.

"You can just forget about that." Emmett snapped, throwing a dark look at her. "These babies belong to Bella and I, they aren't yours and they never will be."

"I won't give away one of my kids just because you want to take a souvenir of Emmett with you."

Charlie stayed quiet, shaking his head with disgust.

"Do you know how long I've wanted a child of my own, this is my only chance to have one... and with the child being... Emmett's, this child would be enough for me to leave here with it and start over somewhere new."

It just wasn't happening, there was not one part of me that even for a moment swayed from my decision. These babies were mine and no one was putting claims on them.

"The answer is no." I spoke up boldly, watching the anger flash across her face.

"Than you better hope that Carlisle does an amazing job with this delivery, because I'll be waiting out there for you to die on this table." She shot a menacing look at me. "Then both those babies will be mine."

* * *

 **Review. Send me some feedback.**

 **Who else wanted to hit Rose at this moment?**

 **Let's take a vote on the twins.**

 _Boy – Boy_

 _Boy- Girl_

 _Girl –Girl_

* * *

 ** _ac_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

It seemed like the time just stretched on, my eyes didn't leave the clock much; only when Emmett would start speaking or Charlie would leave the room to get himself some fresh air and a drink. Carlisle had suggested that Charlie to not be in the room during the delivery; the blood would most likely be to much for him. This operation would already prove to be a challenge, we wanted to optimize our success.

Everyone went out in pairs; to do one last hunt before the babies would be delivered; we made sure that Jacob would allow this, which it took a little convincing but he agreed that they do it on the outskirts of Washington. Everyone made it back home around noon and Carlisle decided that if I didn't start contractions soon he would bring them on at two o'clock.

I wasn't exactly sure what that would entail, but to say the least I wasn't excited for it. Emmett kept reminding me that sex could bring on contractions; it was a known fact, but that was the last thing on my mind right now. Honestly I couldn't believe that he could even think of sex when he would literally become a father in the next hour.

It was nearing one thirty, that's when I felt it, the very first sign of contractions. I breathed out a gasp at the suddenness of the cramps. My hand went out to Emmett's giving it a squeeze. "I felt one, I think I'm starting contractions."

Emmett froze, staring down at me. "Are you sure it isn't gas?" His tone sounded frantic as both his hands wrapped around my tiny hand. "Should I get Carlisle?"

I almost laughed at his poor choice of comedic timing. "Yes, it would be a good idea to get him in here."

Charlie nodded to us both. "I'll get him." He quickly fled from the room; moving in a speed that I had never seen Charlie move in. It was so fast, it was unnerving.

It took Charlie and Carlisle no time to make it back, a few more cramps passed by; nothing to painful it was uncomfortable, but it was the pressure I felt between my hips and pubic bone that drove me nuts. Suddenly I felt a gush of warm liquid fall from between my legs; it had been avoiding and particularly embarrassing.

"Excellent, the amniotic sac has ruptured." Carlisle said as he began to prep himself and sterilize his workstation.

"In English Carlisle." Emmett frowned at him, watching in horror and distress.

"Her water has broken, this means labor has begun."

My legs were propped up into stirrups; the cold metal felt nice against my burning skin, but I couldn't even pull comfort from that, the pain was becoming more and more intense. My eyes were starting to dampen, I looked to the clock. 1:50pm. When would this end? I already was hoping this would be over soon.

Carlisle now was taking note of my vital signs and examining how far along I have dilated. He didn't appear to worried, which calmed me down just slightly. As long as this was going to go smoothly the only thing I would have to worry about would be Rose sneaking in and trying to kill me... or worse take my babies from me.

"You are dilated about 2 centimeters." Carlisle confirmed, glancing between Charlie, Emmett and I. "It appears that everything is going the way it should be."

"So when do I start pushing?" I winced, my body twitched as I withstood another wave of tight contractions. My body was beginning to feel heavy, the muscles in my abdomen felt like they were being stretched paper thin.

"Well right now you are in the first stage of labor, so you can lay back and relax until you are dilated to at least 4 centimeters." Carlisle gave me an encouraging smile.

Was he nuts? There was no such thing was relaxing at this point. Not only was this pain increasing so steadily that it left me breathless, but my nerves were starting to hinder my ability to think rationally.

"How long will that take?"

"Well all pregnancies are different, but usually early labor lasts approximately eight to twelve hours."

I felt my eyes widen at his words and I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. "There is no way to speed up this process."

"Under these special conditions I wouldn't recommend doing any such thing, even it is was possible; which unfortunately it isn't." Carlisle said with a pitied look.

"You can handle this Bells, your strong." Charlie said patting my head, watching me with tender eyes. "I know this all sounds hard... but you can do this."

I sniffed, smiling at him. "Thanks dad, I needed to hear that."

There was no way I could have went through this part of my pregnancy with Charlie, or Emmett. They had both stayed by my side, they both respected my choices and never tried forcing their wants on me. It was exactly what I needed to make it through all this... now there was just the delivery.

"So I suggest you get some sleep, just stay comfortable and I'll be checking in with you every two hours to see how fast you dilate, since this is a vampire pregnancy it might dilate a little faster." Carlisle said and with that he left us to ourselves.

Emmett and Charlie both turned to watch the door that Carlisle just walked out of. Emmett smirked, looking back to Charlie. "If you want to meet them you can."

"Who." I muttered confused by their silent conversation.

"The Denali's stopped by, they heard we are moving out to Norway tomorrow morning, they offered to house sit for us." Emmett said gently stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes, enjoying his cool touch.

"Well, that's nice of them." I smiled, letting out a relaxed sigh.

Charlie nodded gruffily. "I think I will head on out and say hello, besides I was hoping to get one more hunt in with Jasper, I'm starting to feel that burn again."

I nodded in understanding, watching as he gave Emmett and I some privacy. I was thankful to have just a little time with Emmett, but there was something chewing at my thoughts.

How would the Denali's react to finding out my pregnancy? Surely this wasn't something they were accustomed to... what if it would offend them... Maybe having them here right now wasn't the best idea. I didn't want my babies in any kind of danger, hopefully they wouldn't pose any kind of unwelcoming negativity... or worse.

"You don't think they will be... upset about seeing me... like this?" I muttered quietly towards Emmett.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "They won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that, we just need Carlisle in here to explain and possibly Jasper to keep tempers low."

"This just doesn't seem like a good idea." I muttered, lightly groaning at the cramping pains rolling between my stomach and my back. "This isn't the best time..."

"I couldn't agree more, but Alice insisted to let this happen, she said this would be a benefit to us."

I wonder what that was suppose to mean? How would the Denali's being here be any kind of benefit for us? The more people that knew about the pregnancy the more I worried that the wrong people would catch wind of it. As far as I knew there was a group of vampires out there that had a strict set of guidelines for the vampire world. I recalled Edward explaining this to me... right before he left. He mentioned the Volturi and their most sacred rule... Humans could not know of their existence... and here I was, sitting here impregnanted by one. Surely the Volturi wouldn't be pleased about something like this...

The thought never occurred to me, what would happen if these great rulers found out the truth... I would single-handedly have each of the Cullen's meeting their death. Why where they doing this... risking their lives... surely it wasn't just so I could have my babies and skip off happily into the sunset.

I heard a few round of musical laughter from the other room; I recognized Charlie's distinctively from the rest of them. It was nice to hear him laugh once in a while, I knew the adjusting to this life would be hard for him... but he truly was doing better than I could have hoped for.

Emmett moved in a flash to stand in front of the door as it came open to our room. Emmett's stance towered over the others, a low warning growl slipped from his mouth. "Carlisle." His tone was strained.

Carlisle gave him and nod and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be ok, we can trust our family." He now turned to the four beautiful women and the one handsome man that clung to the dark haired woman's side. The other three women looked strong and beautiful; they all shared the gorgeous honey blonde hair.

The shortest blonde of the females was the first to move forward, gazing down at my pregnant body with shock and fear. "She is pregnant..." She turned to Carlisle was a glare on her face. "Je zradila svojho druha."

"Nie tak, ako si myslite, ze." Carlisle responded, raising his hand in a calming manner.

"Explain," The blonde now turned her fiery eyes on me, looking absolutely furious. "Why did you betray Edward?" Her tone was just as stunning but terrifying.

I shook my head in shock. "I didn't, he left me almost a year ago, this didn't happen while we were together."

"Lies." She growled glancing between Carlisle and Emmett.

"Tanya, it's the truth." A voice called from the door, bringing all our attention to Edward; who now slowly entered the room. "I wasn't even in the same Country as Bella when she became pregnant."

So this was Tanya... I had remember Edward mentioning her before, but he did fail to tell me how heartbreakingly beautiful she was. I felt a pang of jealousy as she turned her long lashes to Edward's direction.

"Then it appears I have some apologizing to do." The way she looked to Edward almost made me feel a little uncomfortable, it was so warm and inviting. "I'm sorry for being so quick to lose my temper, I hold Edward dearly to my heart, the thought of him being betrayed was just to much for me to accept."

I struggled not the roll my eyes to her, I kept a tight smile to my face. "No need to apologize."

Tanya now turned to smile towards my enlarged stomach. "One night stand?" She looked up at me with curious eyes. "Or is the father going to be involved at all?

She didn't know?

"Technically yes it was a one-night stand..." I glanced at Emmett cracking a smile.

He chuckled nodding his head. "Yeah and the father is really excited about the pregnancy."

The other two blondes looked at each other in confusion, while the dark haired couple seemed to have picked up on the hints. The dark haired woman came now to smile. "Congratulations you two, this pregnancy is a miracle." She held her hand out gingerly. "May I?"

I nodded, letting a content smile come to my face.

The man now moved quickly to her side, watching between us tensely. "Careful Carmen." He muttered quietly. "You know you humans as... fragile."

Carmen grinned and lightly touched my stomach, she held it there for only a moment before moving it away with excitement dancing in her eyes. "The beauty of human life... it is breath-taking."

By this point the three blondes had caught on to the conversation and now moved forward as well. All took turns touching my stomach and studying the area mostly in silence.

"This is so... impossible." Tanya spoke, amazement in her golden eyes. "A human and a vampire... procreating... I never thought such things existed."

The one blonde didn't seem quite as amazed as the others, in fact she moved to the opposite side of the room, looking uncomfortable and a loss for words. Her strange behavior was beginning to make me nervous. Even as her sister's attempted to pull her into the conversation she gave little feedback, she didn't look happy.

"Irena, this baby... is not an immortal child." Edward stated from his place by the door, a serious frown came to his face. "It won't be a threat to anyone."

"How do you know what grows in the womb, who do you know the monster inside doesn't exist?" She stated evenly, not offering any more than that.  
"I've seen the children's thoughts, they are full of innocent and peace, they have no vampire instincts."

"Not yet, you have know idea what these babies will be capable of... the Volturi will come for us all... they will see these babies as a threat... and it is us that must pay the price for it." Her tone turned sharp and she stormed from the room.

"Irena!" The two blondes followed after her, the dark haired couple soon went as well, leaving only Emmett, Edward and I.

"I knew this was going to be a bad idea." I groaned, letting my head fall back against the pillows. "What could Alice have seen to have her let these people come here?"

Edward sighed, running his hands smoothly through his hair. "She saw love Bella and that is what will fix this little problem... love."

* * *

 **The next chapter we will be introducing the twins into the twilight world.**

 **Are you ready?**

 **10 Reviews = Next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**EBella's Point of View**

* * *

Groggily I turned to look back at the clock, 4:45 pm. Time was crawling by at a snail pace. The pain was unbearable at this point. Everything ached and pained, my abdomen cramped to the point that I was paralyzed in agony in one position for the last  
few hours. Nothing seemed to lessen the pain, it just went on getting more and more difficult to keep from sobbing.

Emmett stayed by my side for the most part, a few times I sent him out to get me a few snacks, or take Charlie out for a hunt. But mostly Emmett was there, he helped walk me to the bathroom countless times, he would massage my feet when they started cramping  
up as well and with his countless positive attitude; it kept me in high spirits.

Thankfully, Carlisle was back and giving me my third vaginal check, just to see how I've progressed with dilating. I prayed that he would say that I was getting close, or at least give me a timeframe of when I would be ready.

"Well, I have some good news Bella, you are now dilated to 5 centimeters." This news seemed to thrill him, but I had no idea what this meant for me.

"Is that good..."

"Well, you have dilated about twice as fast as a normal pregnancy, but again this isn't completely abnormal, every pregnancy is different." Carlisle replied giving Emmett and I a nod of approval.

"So will I be able to start pushing soon?" I was desperate to begin this process. For some reason I just had an insane urge to push, I wanted my babies out, it felt right.

"Not yet, I'd like you to be dilated to 10 centimeters before we begin the birthing progress." Carlisle said with a charming smile. "But you do have some options on pain management at this point in time."

"What would that be?" I asked eagerly, gritting my teeth against another intense cramping sensitive pulsating through my stomach. "I'll do anything..."

"I can safely administer some narcotics, Demerol and Stadol; they should take the edge off the contractions, but I will warn you, it will make you sleepy."

"It won't hurt the babies?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut to hold tightly to Emmett's hand for support. When the pain subsided I was able to let out a relieved breath.

"In a normal human pregnancy the babies would be affected by the drugs yes, but in our case the babies wouldn't get exposed to it with their vampire genetics running so deeply in them."

I nodded, letting my head fall back in the pillows. "Sounds good to me, is there anything else we can do..."

Carlisle went ahead and began to inject my IV with the narcotics that he had spoken off. His eyes stayed trained to the needle and with precision he emptied the needle and turned his attention back to us. "I can always give you the option of an epidural."

Emmett cringed, watching between the two of us. "Isn't thata long ass shot in the spine..."

I know the thought of a needle being anywhere near my spine was a frightening thought, but the pain was beginning to drive me completely nuts, I was already begging for this pain to be ended... if even for a little bit.

Carlisle nodded with a serious look. "Basically we will be using local anesthetic through a catheter into the spine," He explained slowly and clearly. "You will still feel the pressure and this will possibly slow down the labor; which I'm sure you don't  
want... but it would benefit to slow it down to a more normal pace."

I couldn't even find the energy to fight with him. "Bring on the needle." I shrugged, letting my eyes flutter shut. "Let the pain go away." I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the epidural." With that said, Carlisle made his exit.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Emmett stroked my cheek. "That doesn't sound to pleasant."

I nodded. "Believe me, nothing could be worse than this."

"I wish you didn't have to be going through all the pain of this." Emmett sighed, roughly running his hands through his hair. "I feel... helpless."

Lightly I touched his hand, offering him a smile. "Every pain in the world would be worth it to have our babies out here and with us."

He gave me a half-hearted grin. "These kids got one tough mom." He lightly gave me a peck on the cheek before letting his hands rest on my stomach. "I can't wait to see you boys."

I looked to him with a raised brow. "You mean... girls."

"Nope I'm telling you babe, twin boys." Emmett said with a nod. "Charlie had a twin brother, twin boys run in your family."

"That doesn't mean I'll have two boys, I just got this feeling... it's two girls." I frowned, watching down at my stomach. "It's a gut feeling."

"Oh, and your gut has never lied to you?"

"Not to often." I made a face at him.

"Fight nicely you two." Alice beamed as she popped into the room.

Alice has been coming in once in a while now, usually she would be updating us on the Denali drama, the Rose and Edward drama and how Charlie was doing. Apparently it was pretty tense in the Cullen house right now. Rose and Tanya was at each other's throats,  
Rose wanting to get into the delivery room and Tanya beating her down every chance she got.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Tanya had my back, she was there for me, trying to keep me and my babies save from Rose's evil intentions. Alice has been watching Rose's future for any sign of malicious plans, apparently she was nothing but talk,  
because she hasn't made any decisions on doing anything yet. If she did, I wouldn't worry, I had a lot of people watching over me.

The Denali woman Irena was on the verge of being a problem, but for some reason it was Charlie that saved the day when it came to this. Charlie has been spending a lot of time with Irena, they seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company. That was why  
Charlie wasn't by my side right now, he was with her, trying to keep her on our side... trying to persuade her to trust us. At least that was what he was telling the rest of us... but unfortunately I wondered if Alice had done this on purpose. Did  
she know Charlie and Irena would hit it off... Was there something deeper going on there? I cringed at the thought.

And then there was Edward... I still didn't know what to do about him. I knew what my heart was telling me and I knew what my mind was telling me, I just didn't know which to listen to. Either way it would end up breaking someone's heart no matter what  
I said. He hasn't been around much, he seemed to be avoiding everyone, but I did notice that him and Esme has been talking much more now, it seemed that she was consoling him. I couldn't help but feel that I was the one that was causing all his pain.  
What I would give to take it away from him...

"I just thought I would come by with a little peace offering from Jacob, he wanted to give you a little going away present." She nicely handed me a small yellow box. "He said not to open it until after the babies are born, but I figured you two should  
hold onto it until then."

With that Alice left with a smile and bounced out the door.

Curiously I held onto the little box, extremely tempted to open it now. I hated surprises no matter how small they may be. Unfortunately Emmett snagged it from me before I could take a peak. "I know how you are babe, better let me hold onto it." He teased.

I pouted, folding my arms across my chest. "That's no fair, it's my gift."

"You heard the pixie, no opening until the babies are born." He winked at me, moving it off to the side, completely out of my reach, but still within my range of sight. This was absolute torture, to the point that I almost forgot about the contractions...  
that is until Carlisle came back with a disgustingly long needle.

The sight of it had me hyperventilating. There was no way I could do this.

"Carlisle," I said in a warning tone as he move to my side.

"Bella this will only take a few minutes and you won't feel a thing."

I shook my head slowly. "No offense... but I doubt that... _thing_ is going to feel pleasant." I spoke gesturing to the needle.

"Trust me Bella, I would never lie to you about a procedure." Carlisle said calmly. "First I'll have you positioned, you will sitting; curled forward, or if you prefer you may lay on your side."

I took a big breath and nodded, slowly leaning myself onto my side, with a little help from Emmett. As I moved to my side Emmett began to shift my pillows around to make the position more comfortable.

"How is this..." I muttered weakly, closing my eyes and trying to get a hold of myself.

"Perfect, now I'm going to clean your back in the location the needle will be injected." With that I felt coldness on my back that took me by surprise. I jumped, but otherwise stayed completely still. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought  
I would completely faint in any second.

"Now the first injection I have here is lidocaine, this will be used to numb the area I'll be inserting the needle in." Carlisle spoke, I felt just the briefest of a pinch than an intense contraction began; which completely blocked out the pain of the  
needle.

I sighed out in relief as Carlisle took a step back from me. "The first injection was success, I'm going to touch the area a few times, lift your arm if you can feel any of the times I touch you."

"Alright," I nodded and patiently waited, keeping my eyes shut. Time ticked on, but I felt absolutely nothing from the area the needle had been inserted in.

"Ok Bella, now that the area of the injection site is numb, I'm going to insert the epidural now, please stay as still as you can, you may feel pressure."

I tensed, waiting for the pain. Like he said there was a lot of pressure and a quick sharp pain, but it was nowhere near as painful as the contractions.

"Is it done?" I whispered, keeping my eyes tightly shut.

"Not quite, how this works is a hollow needle is carefully inserted between two disks of your spine, about 4 centimeters in, then a catheter will be fed through the hollow needle; which will continouesly pump in the medication that will block the pain."

I did my best not to squirm in discomfort at the idea of a huge needle sticking out of my back at this moment. "What part are you doing right now?"

"I'm feeding the catheter through the needle, you should be feeling relief soon." Carlisle responded with confidence. "Don't worry for a second Bella, you are in good hands."

I was able to relax only slightly at his words, a part of me was still much to terrified to so much as move a muscle. But just as Carlisle had said I eventually began to feel the numb feeling start coursing through my body. For once I felt like I could  
relax.

"Ok Bella, I'm finishing up now by taping the catheter in place."

"Thank goodness that's over." I said cautiously opening my eyes to see Emmett's concerned face watching down at me.

"Are you alright babe?" He gently swept a few pieces of my hair out of my face, before kissing my forehead. "You did really good."

I nodded, a smile coming to my face as the numbness now was affecting the contractions. "I'm more than alright, I feel wonderful."

Carlisle chuckled. "Alright Bella, up until the babies are actually delivered, the pain should be much more manageable." He took a few notes as he watched between the two of us. "Do you have any more questions so far?"

"How much longer do you think it will be before the babies are ready to come out?" Now that I could think a little more clearly without pain mushing up my thoughts.

"Well, if this epidural does slow down the labor, I expect you may be delivering as soon as three hours." Carlisle said with a smooth smile. "Would you like me to send Charlie in now, you may be able to get some last minute time with him before we deliver  
the twins."

"Yeah, if he doesn't mind coming back, I wouldn't mind that at all."

With that Carlisle left the room, flying out in a graceful but professional manner. It was a short while, but Charlie ended up making his way back to the room; a look of guilt clouding his face.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Some kind of father I am... you're here about to give birth to my grandkids and I'm nowhere to be found." The look on his face was heart wrenching, I couldn't stand the sight of it.

"There is no need to be sorry, besides what you are doing for us is much more important, as long as Irena is so captivating with you... maybe she will relax a little and trust that everything will be ok."

Charlie watched me with a lost look in his eyes. "There is something very different about that woman, it sounds like she has gone through some hard times... just like I had... I can relate to her... you know?"

"Are you saying that she is justified to want to turn us over to the vampire authorities?" I muttered, unable to hold back my frown. "Why would you relate with her?"

"It's not like that Bella, she has certain views because of a bad past experience and sometimes those kinds of experiences can change your outlook on things." Charlie said with a strained voice. "I'm not saying that what she believes is true, I'm just  
saying I can understand why she would feel that way."

"And why exactly does she feel this way?"

"She had lost someone that she loved greatly..." Charlie paused, looking down at his hands. "Just like I had... but her problem is she is still carrying around that past with her... she is constantly reliving it... that's why she overreacted to the thought  
of a partially immortal child."

"Overreacted?" I snapped, but paused to let myself cool down. There was no point in getting upset with my father, we had different views on this and that didn't make him wrong... and that didn't make me wrong. It's just a difference of opinion.

Still I wished that I could understand what Charlie meant by all this.

"Bells I'm sorry, I'm not the best with expressing myself... maybe I should just come back later."

"No, don't leave, it's fine, I just am worried about you... I'm worried about my children... I don't want her to put this family in danger. Can you understand that?"

Charlie nodded with a heavy sigh. "I do understand that Bells and I guarantee that I wouldn't let her harm you or your babies... they are my family as well... this is the new world that I was forced into." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I know the Denali women are... charming and tempting... but it's just... I really didn't want you to risk yourself to get close to them... with Irena..."

Charlie's face seemed to warm at my words, he cleared his throat a frown coming to his face. "Don't be silly, that's ridiculous..." I wasn't convinced in the slightest, but I chose to let it go.

There was to much going on right now to worry about my father's love life... I had my kids to worry about. I would become a parent in less than three hours. I felt completely unprepared, I had thought I had been ready for this for months... but now that  
the time was here... things were different.

Luckily Charlie and Emmett's nonstop conversations distracted my attention away from the ticking clock. They talked about everything, from sports to hunting to traveling, finally the conversation turned in a direction that I wasn't quite ready for.

"So, is it fair to assume there will be wedding bells in the near future?" Charlie wondered, raising a brow as he watched between the two of us. "I mean you obviously love each other... you are about to have your first set of twins... sounds like the  
pathway to marriage."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought. For some reason marriage never did sit well with me. Perhaps it was my mother drilling ideas into my head since I was six. Marriage was a waste. That basically was the message I received from Rene, but Charlie  
had a different view. Marriage held deeper values to Charlie, it was something that he held to an almost sacred level.

Emmett gave me a sheepish look, before turning to Charlie with clear embarrassment. "In my time, marriage was for the wealthy, it was those higher class societies." He nervously leaned back in his chair. "I was brought up on a farm, where my parents never  
officially got married, they lived together, they raised their children and that was acceptable for them."

"Is that the plan... just... being roommates?" Charlie didn't seem to like the idea of that at all.

"Of course not, out of my siblings at the time I did have the interest in settling down with a fair maiden, have a couple boys of my own and live deep in the woods; completely cut off from the world."

That sounded absolutely perfect, just to be in my own little world with Emmett and our children. To be completely cut off from the outside world, it sounded like paradise.

"Times are always changing with kids these days, I wasn't sure if doing everything backwards was a trend or... " Charlie paused watching between us with curiosity. "I always figured marriage came before babies."

"Well this wasn't exactly the plan." I grinned in amusement.

Emmett nodded in agreement. "I had planned on getting on one knee for her graduation, I planned on begging if all else fail, there was never a point in time that I didn't want to marry your daughter, with your blessing or not."

I felt my jaw drop in surprise at Emmett's confession. I had no clue that marriage had even crossed his mind. Especially without his prior marriage ending yet. I wasn't sure if I was ready... but on the other hand I didn't know if I was ready for parenthood  
either, it was just something that I would have to get through. But marriage was a different story.

The conversation afterwards decreased to the point where it was completely silent, the only thing that could be heard was the beating of three heartbeats. Mine and the twins. I had fallen asleep several times, each time I woke up I noticed that the light  
cramps where growing in pain once again.

The next time I found myself awake I turned to peak at the clock, it was it was 7:58 pm. I gasped in shock that three hours was here, I wondered if the babies where ready. Carlisle was already there waiting for me to wake up, he had a content smile.

"Bella, I just wanted to let you get a little rest, I've already examined you, you are at 10 centimeters and we are good to start pushing." He let me know gentle.

Now I was panicking, I had never done this before, but it seems that my body was running purely on instincts. The first push felt painful and incredibly awkward. There was a pulling pressure I felt between my legs. It wasn't pleasant, but at the same  
time I wasn't losing my mind yet.

Carlisle and Emmett began to speak soothing words, letting me know when to push and when to pause. Alice at one point came dancing into the room to escort Charlie out into the living room to wait for the remainder of the delivery.

"Bella babe, remember to breathe out your mouth." Emmett encouraged, his hands running along my cheek. "You are doing so good honey."

I felt tears begin to fall as I went into my third and fourth pushes. I wasn't sure how much longer it was, but as a piercing cry filled the air I felt my body relax slightly. The pain was unbearable, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I took  
in the sight of my first child.

Carlisle quickly was tending to the screaming baby, wrapping it up instantly in blankets. "We have a boy so far." He passed the baby into Emmett's waiting arms. The look on Emmett's face... I would never forget it. My heart throbbed as I watched my our  
child in his arms.

"Boy delivered at 8:15 pm, healthy." Carlisle said into his voice recorder.

Emmett moved to my side, getting to his knees to hold the baby out to me. "He has his mother's eyes." His voice was thick with emotion.

I looked over the child, shocked and amazed by his beauty. The baby gave me a dimpled smile; which instantly warmed my heart. But the tender moment ended as I felt another sharp pain and pressure towards my pubic muscles.

"Bella, give us another good push, the next baby is ready to come as well." Carlisle said calmly.

I did as he said, gasping in pain as I forced another push out. It was much more painful than the first time, when I felt the baby exit I felt dizziness as blood seemed to slid freely from between my legs. The smell was beginning to make me nauseous.

"We have a girl." Carlisle spoke with tenderness.

I watched with delight as Carlisle tended to her, also handing her over to Emmett. "Girl delivered at 8:20 pm, Congratulations."

Emmett watched down at the sweet angels in his arms now, analyzing their small red bodies. "Bella... we are parents." He muttered barely above a whisper. Light I held my arms out for them, wanting badly to finally hold them in my arms.

Without hesitation Emmett laid them in my arms, watching us with pride in his eyes. Tears clouded my vision for a moment and for a moment the tightening in my chest was making it extremely hard to breathe.

"Delilah," I swooned, watching down at my daughter. "I knew I was going to have a girl."

"And a boy," Emmett said with a slight smirk. "So I guess you're going to have to think up some boy names. Pronto."

He was right, I was completely unprepared for a boy, I was so sure that was having girls that I didn't even think to make a list of possible boy names. But I couldn't think of that right now, not with my children in my arms.

* * *

 **Please leave a review?**

 **Give me some boy name ideas?**

 **10 Reviews = Next Chapter**

* * *

 **ac**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

First born, Dalton Charles Cullen, weighing 8 lbs, 6 oz. He had brown eyes like mine, precious dimples; like his father and adorable dark chocolate curls. He was absolutely perfect, easy going and full of bubbly laughter. He was born October 31st at 8:15pm.

Second born, Delilah Eve Cullen, weighing 6 lbs, 7 oz. She had sky blue eyes; like Emmett's when he was human, the same facial features as me; that I'd inherited from Charlie and like her brother, chocolate curly hair. She was a little more calm than her brother, but peels of soft giggles fell from her tiny lips any time we held her in our arms. She was born October 31st at 8:20 pm.

Everything had gone perfectly, too perfect... I was still human, and that bothered the hell out of me. I knew that it was silly of me to be thinking of this, I should just be thankful to have my babies and Emmett. Couldn't I just be happy with that? No of course not.

But I knew things were different now, Emmett didn't feel the same way about me getting turned as Edward did. In fact I knew he would have no problem turning me as soon as I expressed the desire to do that. So what was stopping me?

Charlie. When he was turned he was in... some kind of coma for months and I don't think I could stand the thought of being away from my kids for that long... not knowing what was happening with them... And with Rosalie sneaking around I just had a feeling that she was waiting for me to let my guard down. Not to mention the babies were beginning to develop so quickly, I didn't want to miss a second of them growing up.

There was a lot of things to think about, but right now I had to force my full attention to the task at hand... We were making the move out of Forks and into Norway tonight. We had four vehicles packed, Carlisle and Esme was in the Mercedes, Rose, Alice and Jasper rode in Rose's BMW, Charlie was in his police cruiser; leaving Emmett, me and the twins in Emmett's new car. It was a Subaru Levorg, sleek, and comfortable. It's deep navy blue color almost looked black if not in direct sunlight. It was very spacious, enough that the twin's car seats had more than enough room in the backseat.

The Denali's would be setting up residence in Forks for a while; just to watch the house and basically keep suspicions low. The only thing that I hadn't seen coming about this little agreement, was the fact that Irena had secretly approached Charlie to allow her to come and visit him while he was away in Norway; even more surprising, Charlie is allowing it... Has he gone absolutely insane? The more Irena was around my babies the more I saw that look in her eyes... She wanted to tell the Volturi about this... I know she did...

I forced the thoughts of that out of my head. There was no reason to get worked up over this, I had a long night already and I just wanted to land in Norway and sleep my life away.

On the ride towards the airport I peaked back at the twins constantly.

Dalton was wide awake, watching out the window with fascination in his eyes, he gripped his little teddy bear in his arms, refusing to let his eyes leave the window. While Delilah was sleeping peacefully in the seat beside him.

"How much further do you think we will be?" I asked, turning to watch Emmett.

"If Carlisle would speed up a little we could probably make it in the next fifteen minutes." Emmet sighed, but offered me a smile. "Are you excited about Norway?"

"I'm not really sure." I admitted, letting my head fall to his shoulder. I still felt sore and was in a good amount of pain still from the delivery. It's only be 18 hours after the delivery, I just wanted to sleep and take all the pain medications that Carlisle was willing to give me.

"How are you feeling?" He eyed me with a look of concern. "What you did... wasn't easy."

I nodded my head tiredly. "I'll be alright, I just can't wait for us to just get there so I can take a little nap."

"You know Bella, you may be the first woman to ever deliver a vampire baby... and survived... and you have done it twice." He shook his head, a dark look coming to his face. "If you would have died... I don't know what I would have done."

The way he spoke that was bone-chilling, I didn't even want to know what was going through his mind right now. "Well you won't ever have to worry about it... I'm alive... and human... and everything is back to normal." My voice almost sounded glum.

Emmett peaked at me, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "I told you babe, just say the words and I'll end your normal human life... I'm not like my brother... I'm selfish."

My heart fluttered at his words. "I know, I'm just... nervous about doing this with the twins so young... I mean... I don't want to miss anything."

"That whole thing with Charlie has you nervous, I understand that." Emmett nodded with a look of disappointment. "It's just..."

"What is it?"

"Well... the longer you stay human the more and more afraid I get that something bad is going to happen to you... that will take you away from me."

There was a part of me that had those same concerns, but the threat of Rose was to much for me to change my mind now. "I will get changed... and it will be soon... just not yet, then you will have nothing left to worry about."

He nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

From that point on it was quiet between us up until making it to the airport. We took our time through the check in lines; which is where we printed out our boarding passes. The airport was buzzing today; there was tons of people everywhere, it left me feeling a little exposed and uncomfortable. But with Emmett at my side the whole time, everything went a little more smoothly then it normally would have. Soon we went through the TSA; which I always felt was the worst part of this whole process. They would make you take everything off, any coats... even shoes, then walk barefoot into a tall clear cylinder. They instructed you to lift your arms straight up in front of you while a large device scans your body from head to toe. Basically it was a huge metal detector. After that horror it wasn't so bad, the only thing that is left is ride the transit to the building where all the gates are for the planes.

In no time we found the gate we would be going to and took our seats to wait for the plane to show up. It was nearing 2:30 pm and our plane was said to be arriving at 3:15 pm. We didn't have to long of a weight, but just being awake right now was hard.

Dalton was beginning to get a little fussy, so Emmett had him out, letting him drink from his bottle. It seemed that Dalton only wanted blood, we attempted human foods, but he couldn't keep it down, so we got bottles for him that weren't clear. I'm sure a passing person glancing to see our baby drinking blood from a bottle wouldn't be a great idea.

Delilah was awake from her nap, she was watching around at all the people, I could see the discomfort in her sweet blue eyes. Maybe she wasn't a fan of crowds, just like her mom. Lightly I shifted the blanket a little over her line of sight, hoping this would ease her discomfort. It seemed to work and again she was smiling; watching up at us.

My heart melted at the sight of her, I couldn't believe that I had created such a perfect little angel.

After a while the rest of the family made it to the gate, all crowding around Emmett and I. But I knew what they were really after. They couldn't keep their hands off the twins. Especially Esme, she had held Dalton for hours, if we would let her I'm sure she would hold him for the rest of her life.

"It's my turn with the boy." Charlie nodded, lightly taking him from Emmett.

"Of course grandpa Charlie." Emmett smirked, letting out a booming laugh as he handed him over the bottle. "Just be careful, if he starts chugging it down to fast to take it away for a minute.

Charlie grinned widely at Dalton's excited giggling. "He's full of happiness, isn't he?" He nicely held the bottle up from Dalton to drink, chuckling at his loud slurping noises.

Now everyone's eyes went to Delilah curiously. "Do you think she is ready to let someone hold her?" Alice said watching her with eager eyes.

I knew that it was a little strange, but Delilah didn't do to well being held by others, she did fine if it was me or Emmett, but she was just so frightened by the others. She wouldn't stay still in their arms, she would sob, it was just so hard to watch. But I knew that we had to keep pushing with this, she had to get used to her whole family.

"Let's give it a try." I offered, slowly picking Delilah up into my arms.

She smiled brightly, letting her head rest on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful there, I almost hated to let her go. "Who wants her?"

A flash of arms came out one by one, starting with Esme. Lightly I handed her over to Esme, the moment that Delilah was in her arms I watched as she looked up at Esme and began to tremble. There was some light whimpering coming from her; that seemed to catch Dalton's attention.

Dalton watched over to his sister, pausing from his bottle.

"The poor dear is terrified." Esme sighed, and lightly returned her to me.

In my arms I felt her relax, but the sad look on her face remained as she looked towards the others. Her eyes seemed to move from each of them before finally settling on one of them.

Edward.

Did she want Edward to hold her? Would she let herself be in his arms?

Hesitantly I moved towards Edward, noticing that he too was watching Delilah with unreadable eyes. "Would you like to try... Edward."

Without words he lightly held his arms out, keeping his eyes only on Delilah.

As soon as I let her leave my arms and into his, there was a shift that came crashing though me. The wind was harshly knocked from me; causing me to gasp uncontrollably. It felt like my heart had been clenched for an eternity and all of a sudden was let go. I felt alive again.

I stared into Edward's eyes only to see nothing, I didn't see the man that I once loved, I didn't see the man that had ruined my life and left me to drown in my own tears. I just saw Edward. A friend, a family member, but the love that I had felt for him for so long was gone just as fast as Delilah had left my arms.

Emmett's hands were on my waist, steading me on my feet. "Babe, are you alright?"

I couldn't reply as I too watched Edward struggle to resurface from what just happened. His golden eyes went down to Delilah and for a moment I recognized the look that came to his face. Love. He loved my daughter, he lived for her... like he had once lived for me... He found his true purpose... it was not my happiness... it was her's …. it's always meant to have been hers.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think?**

 **Is happily ever after in Norway?**

* * *

 _ **ac**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

The flight wasn't completely horrible, in fact I slept most of the way there, I was woken only a few times if one of the twins started crying, or Emmett had an amusing comment to make in my ear about the annoying couple in front of us.

Judging by their accents, they were Russian, they dressed in some of the most expensive looking clothing I've ever seen. Alice was drooling from her seat across from them; she talked with the young female through the entire flight, they seemed to hit it off talking about fashion and trends, I couldn't follow it very well. The man sitting next to the fashionista stayed quiet, a harsh look stayed on his face as he ignored everything and everyone. He only seemed to mutter a fast spasm of Russian dialect to the woman before returning to his solitude.

Through some small chit chat I learned this couple has traveled all the way from Russia to attend Norway's Insomnia Festival. I couldn't get much more information on it other than that, but it sounded like she was extremely excited for this festival.

To say the least I was also mildly interested in the new home we would be settling into in Norway. Carlisle had spoke of a time that he had lived among the locals of Norway, this is one of his favorite places in the world to visit.

The small town of Tromso Norway was located 200 miles from the Arctic Circle and due to the extreme light variation between the seasons this was one of the perfect places in the world for vampires to live peacefully. During Polar Night; which lasts from November to January the sun doesn't rise at all. Than the days become progressively longer until the Midnight Sun, which the days get shorter and shorter again until Polar Night returns. This would happen yearly. It's polar atmosphere surrounds the town with chilly fjords and craggy peaks that remain snow covered for much of the year. Tromso is linked to the mainland by an arched bridge, which would be where the Cullen's decided would be their hunting grounds. The mainland held a rich diversity of wildlife, that's what Emmett was thrilled about this most.

Carlisle has purchased a beautiful property on the outskirts of Tromso, far from the lively town. On the two thousand acres of lands sat three stunning multi level lodges. Each standing out with unique craftsmanship and elegant woodwork. The biggest of the three would be where Carlisle, Esme and Edward would be staying in. The second would be for Jasper and Alice. And the smaller of the three homes would be for me, Emmett and the twins. Rose decided to live separately from us, into the more lively parts of Tromso.

In honesty, we weren't completely sure that Rose would have even made the move with us. I had thought she would stay back with the Denali's, perhaps that had been her plan... but now with the fact that I delivered twins maybe she was hoping that some day I would bend to her will and give them up to her... or even worse yet... that I die... so she can swoop in and take Emmett and the babies... she would have everything that she ever wanted.

I stayed on high alert, even though Alice has already guaranteed that the babies would be safe. I just couldn't trust Rose, she knew exactly how to get to me... she turned Charlie, she wished for my death on the day I would deliver my children... she was a monster... there was no peace as long as she was around.

As our plane landed I watched outwards to the view of our new life. Snow sprinkled the air in a beautiful disarray and the northern lights danced across the night sky in a bizarre; but glorious sight. Norway was dazzling, truly something I hadn't been expecting. For a moment I allowed myself to hope, maybe this wouldn't be so bad... maybe Norway was the answers to all the looming problems.

Alice and the strange Russian couple continued to speak, even as we exited the plane. The woman smiled and chuckled at everything Alice said, while the man looked on in disinterest. By the time we made it through the airport; the couple following us I began to feel uncomfortable.

Why was Alice acting like this... and to this human girl? I never seen Alice so keen for someone, not even me. The others seemed to notice this as well, there was a few curious looks exchanged between us. But no one decided to mention anything.

"I didn't catch your name." Alice smiled as we were about to go our separate ways.

The woman chuckled, throwing her ebony curls up into a neat bun. "Vasilisa and this is my husband Arkady." She gestured to the man next to her.

His eyes, as dark as night flashed at the sound of his name; as if waking him from a deep slumber, emotion came to his face as he turned to his wife, a hint of a smile coming to his face. "We should be going my luchik, we are running late." His tone was gently but intimidating with how deep it was. The sound of it was absolutely frightening. I involuntarily took a step back.

"Here, I'm going to give you my number, maybe we can head out for a drink later or something." Alice gave them a brilliant smile before writing down her number on a piece of paper and handing it to Vasilisa.

She nodded in delight. "It was nice meeting you Alice." With that the strange couple made their way past us and into the running vehicle that had been waiting for them.

"What was that about..." Jasper asked quietly, watching Alice with a raised brow.

Alice looked overwhelmed, her entire body trembled as she leaned into Jasper, hugging him close. "That girl... that was my niece... well... I'm her third great aunt."

At her words everyone paused, watching her with confusion. Carlisle was the first one to speak up. "Alice, are you sure... I thought you had no memory of your human life..."

"I don't, but the moment I met her... I saw a vision... but it wasn't a normal vision... it was of the past... not the future... I saw our bloodline... I saw how we were connected."

Jasper clutched Alice close, rubbing her shoulders. "I didn't know you wanted any part of your past... I thought you had your eyes on the future..."

"I do... and I didn't want to get involved... but... Jasper... she has the same gifts as I do... she thinks she is a freak... she feels alone... And I can completely relate... I have to help her." Alice sniffed, looking between everyone. "Do you have my blessing on helping this human girl...?"

Carlisle looked to the family, not seeming to hold any opposing thoughts, nor did anyone, except of course for Rosalie. "Look what happened the last time we became involved with human concerns." Rose threw me a glare. "Next thing you know and that Vasilisa will be all over Jasper."

Jasper growled towards her, barring his fangs at her. "I would never do something so heartless, I love Alice with all my heart... It's not our fault that your love with Emmett wasn't real."

This started a mini meltdown between everyone at this point, Carlisle knew we would start causing a scene pretty soon, so he called in the vehicles that we had flown out. He managed to have everyone calm down enough to speak; with a little help from Jasper.

"If you wish to connect with this human and help her... I see nothing wrong with this." Carlisle gave Alice a smile and a nod. "Just please be careful."

Alice nodded with a small smile. "Thank you Carlisle, I just want to help her understand her gifts and embrace them." She paused, glancing at the rest of us. "I may not have wanted anything to do with the past, but now I understand why I can't do that any longer... I just need to know the whole story."

No one could argue with that, so we all agreed that Alice should go through with this.

* * *

 **Arkady's Point of View**

"Did you have a pleasant flight?" Merlion spoke, his eyes traveled annoyingly slow along my wife's body. I gritted my teeth in frustration, but held myself together enough to reply. "Let's skip the small talk, we are waiting for our next contract."

Merlion rolled his eyes as he now watched me, his dastardly grin sent a chill of disgust down my spine. "Always keeping things purely business, as usual Arkady." He cleared his throat, now handing me a briefcase. "Today is the day, we are finalizing our truce with the Volturi, they are sending out their council to converse with ours."

Rage boiled hot inside of me as I heard Vasilisa let out a soft gasp of shock.

We both knew what that meant. Vasilisa's great grandfather had created the SiBur society long ago, in hopes to completely eradicate the vampire race. But when Vasilisa's mother grew ill and passed away, her father; Tashir became interested in a woman... well you couldn't even call her that. She was a monster, one of the Volturi's guard... Chelsea was her name. She had seduced Tashir, corrupted his mind with her tricks. Now they have been working on creating a truce between the SiBur and the Volturi. But this truce was written around giving Vasilisa to the clan... to turn her into a monster as well.

"Already, I thought they were denying our offer." She swallowed, her eyes clouding with tears.

Merlion grinned widely. "Well when we spoke of your... abilities... they decided they would take our offer and more." He shrugged his shoulders. "They agreed that our organizations can work together, we hunt down their criminals and kill them, they pay us handsomely. We turn a blind eye to their rule over the vampire race."

"You bargained my wife to just make some profit?" I barked, my hands flew out around his neck, as soon as I sunk in my death grip I felt a bolt of electricity shoot down my body, sending me back in my seat. The little pest next to Merlion sneered at me, holding out the taser once more. "Try that again and I'll shove this taser up your ass."

My heart was thudding wildly in my chest as I glared towards them. "You sick bastards!"

Merlion seemed to have recovered from my attack, he straighten his tie, watching me with angry eyes. "Now that you're done acting like a fool, let's get down to business." He gave his little assistant a nod.

He slowly placed a small piece of paper to Vasilisa. "You have one last contract before we can complete this trade with the Volturi. This target must be eliminated, this is critical, she will stand in the way of the plan."

I peaked over to the paper to see a name written in cursive, Alice Cullen.

You have to be kidding me... this was why they had us travel to Norway, they wanted us to kill this leech, then hand ourselves over to the Volturi... just like that... the SiBur Organization and the Volturi... working together. The vampire rulers of the world and the largest society of vampire slayers working as one... this wasn't going to happen.

"Your duties are clear, can we hear your verbal consent to carrying out this contract." Merlion's freak assistant asked.

"Yes, I Vasilisa pledge to find and kill my target, Alice Cullen." She spoke in a somber tone, her eyes still watering. "If I should fail, my life can be taken in place of her's."

I wouldn't allow this to happen, SiBur wouldn't control us any longer, as soon as we got out of this car we would run. I didn't know where we would go, but if we had to run for the rest of our lives I didn't care. No one was dying. I wanted nothing to do the Volturi, I wanted nothing to do with Alice Cullen and now... I wanted nothing to do with SiBur.

* * *

 **So we have a few new characters entering this scene to bring some new problems and add to the growing problems. Let me know what you think so far. What will these new characters mean for the Cullen family?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

So far, things were going well... I think. It took us as little as a week to really get settled into our new homes. Carlisle had us registered for school, which would be starting in the next few days. It was going to be hard to leave the twins... but I needed to at least graduate, I couldn't just drop out. Charlie would have killed me.

As beautiful as Norway was, it was freezing here, I've never experienced a place so cold. This must be the polar opposite of Phoenix back in America. But on the bright side of things Charlie was in his glory. He hasn't done much traveling in his life, he mostly was in Forks, so being somewhere new like this was thrilling to him.

Surprisingly enough Charlie decided to live with Jasper and Alice, apparently he felt that it would be safer for the twins if he kept his distance from them until he had better control. Plus, him and Jasper seemed to get along so well... Jasper helped Charlie with his control more than anyone else... Charlie still was sore towards Edward; so he refused to go to him for help. Carlisle was usually never around, even now that he has began his new job at Trosmo's hospital and as for Emmett... I'm sure Charlie didn't like the thought of spending any unnecessary time with Emmett... so that left Jasper.

Among all the great things, there was a few concerns that I had, the biggest of those things would be the twins. They were developing at an astonishing rate, Carlisle was growing more concerned by the day. We didn't know how long we would have with them... so I made sure to cherish every second I had with them. They already were beginning to learn how to speak in full sentences, it was startling. Carlisle predicted they would begin to walk in the next three weeks.

But the second concern I had was just as great... if not on equal playing field. I was very worried about Alice and this Vasilisa. I didn't know what was going on, Alice wasn't disclosing any details, it came to the point that I might actually head over to the main Cullen house to speak with Edward. He would be able to see Alice's thoughts, he would know what's going on. But I decided against it, if Alice wanted to share it, she would come to me and talk about it.

The only thing that she had shared with us, was how she was connected to this young woman. When Alice was human she had recalled having a younger sister, named Cynthia Brandon. She had married young and had a daughter named Elizabeth. This is where the connection began. Elizabeth left home, to travel to Russia, she fell in love with their culture while in her studies and decided to live there. That's where she met Abram. They got married while in their teenage years, they had a son named Tashir and a daughter named Vera. Sadly Vera died at birth due to complications, which left Tashir as the only child. This was where Vasilisa came in. Tashir married a woman named Malvina and they had Vasilisa.

So where they connected; yes... but it was still a stretch. This didn't matter to Alice however, she wanted nothing more than invest time in this human girl. But how could you blame her? This girl was a piece of her human past... she had questions and maybe this woman had the answers she was looking for. That in mind, she apparently had some gifts as well; similar to Alice's.

Something about all of this just didn't sit well with me.

But there was a piece of good news, since making the move to Norway Emmett has actively began the divorce process, once Rosalie begins signing her papers, Carlisle would take care of the rest. Thankfully with Carlisle there would be a lot of shortcuts to this long process and by next month Emmett would legally be a free man. Although Rosalie was taking her time on filing out all the necessary paperwork; which had Emmett in a bit of a bitter mood at the moment.

"You can't tell me she isn't doing this on purpose." Emmett sighed, a frown coming to his face

"Doing what?" I wondered, watching down at the twins as they quietly played on their blanket at our feet. We had been just sitting in the living room, watching TV and the kids, that was what I considered a peaceful afternoon. I couldn't ask for anything better than this.

"Stalling with this whole divorce process." He leaned his head on my shoulder, kissing the skin there for a moment. "I don't know why she always has to try and ruin things."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that question, but I did have my own theories to her madness. "Well, everything was taken from her... in the last four months she lost her husband, she was denied my children and now the wolves have pushed her out of her home; which brings us here... in Norway, she wants others to join in her suffering."

"She has always been like that." He admitted, letting his eyes shut. "Looking back I know how I made the mistake... I knew things with Rose had never been completely... right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she saved my life and opened me up to a world where I was strong and I felt... alive... She was beautiful and charming, but her personality... bitter and depressing. Even though she claimed to be so happy with me she was always daydreaming of a better life... she was always wanting more than what I could offer her." Emmett looked into my eyes. "She wanted a human life more than anything... more than me... she would have left me in a second if it meant she had a chance at a human life."

Emmett had never spoken about Rosalie like this before and for a moment I could completely relate to what he was saying. Edward had saved my life... countless times and he too opened me up to this amazing life... but at the same time he denied me access to it. It was like dangling a piece of meat in front of a trapped lion, then throwing it far out of it's reach. Edward didn't want me in his world, he would have given up his soul to protect mine from being corrupted. But that wasn't his choice to make, it was my own... and he took that from me. He took it all from me. This was no longer about him leaving me heartbroken in the middle of the woods... this was about everything else he kept from me... the Cullen's, my family. I belonged in their world, even if it angers Edward... that doesn't matter. Now that I was no longer clouded by my grief of our relationship ending, there was nothing left by resentment.

I didn't know if I'd ever forgive him, maybe with time, but he wasn't going to be the focus of my thoughts any longer. I had Emmett and he had me. And those twins down there at our feet meant the entire world to both of us. That was what mattered.

"Let's make a promise." I said after a brief silence filled the room.

Emmett grinned widely. "What kind of promise?"

"When this divorce business goes through we let the past stay in the past, we move on from the mistakes and look ahead to what we have right here right now." I couldn't help a smile of my own as Dalton and Delilah looked up at us.

"Sounds good to me." Emmett nodded as he scooped the twins us, causing them to giggle. "Just you me, Dalt and Lilah."

* * *

 **Tanya's Point of View**

Forks Washington, never have been much of a fan of this place, but there was no way I could pass up doing a favor for the Cullen family. Maybe doing this kindness would get just a pinch of attention towards Edward... I mean I'm sure he appreciates me.

Who was I trying to kid? Edward Cullen would never give me the time of day... not with Bella and those babies in his life. But I couldn't let that get my hopes down. I truly welcomed Bella and those two cuties into the family. It was only a matter of time before Bella would make the change into the vampire lifestyle.

The first month being here was pretty entertaining, we ended up getting a few new additions to our little family. I helped them with open arms, they came searching to adapt to the vegetarian lifestyle. So far only one of them was showing any true promise.

Laurent, he was a charmer, especially so with Irena. However there was something standing in the way of that. Charlie Swan. Irena was completely infatuated with his man... I didn't see the appeal, he was nothing much to look at... and he didn't really offer much as a mate... but if he brought her happiness I hoped this would work to her benefit. But Laurent was very persistent, I didn't see him giving up to soon.

The other one, a woman named Victoria. I had heard from the Cullen's that they had taken down her mate; who was trying to kill Bella. But the woman that stood in front of us now was full of remorse, seeking redemption and needed the support of our family as she goes through her grief. I didn't trust her, not yet. But she came with good intentions, she even tried following our diet... although she was struggling with it.

I've been keeping her under close surveillance, she wasn't permitted to go anywhere alone, one of us had to be with her at all times... and she wasn't permitted to know anything in regards to the Cullen's; that includes where they are... or the fact that they had babies... this was the agreement. As long as they stayed to the guidelines we where prepared to give them the benefit of the doubt. It was only Eleazar that stayed suspicious.

"I was thinking of sending some gifts, to you know who... for Christmas, you know it's coming up pretty soon." Kate said nonchalantly, glancing out the window.

"Laurent and Victoria went out with Irena and Eleazar to hunt, we should be free to speak." I nodded, a small smile coming to my face. "I do think that's a good idea, I wish that we could drop by for Christmas, it would be interesting to see how they have grown."

Kate nodded, but still seemed to cautious. "I've talked with Carlisle, but just briefly on the phone, but the time Christmas rolls around they will physically be nearing age ten."

"I wonder how Bella is taking that, I hope they find answers to this aging issue, surely they won't age to the point they... pass away." The thought of that sent a chill down my spine. I couldn't even imagine how upset Bella and Emmett would be. They went through so much to have these babies.

Carmen slipped quietly into the room, holding out a box. "I had this as an idea, do you think Bella would approve?" Inside was two bracelets; both woven with a thick braid, a smooth white stone was tied into it, one said Delilah and the other Dalton.

"This is very considerate, where did you find these?" I smiled, lightly stroking the smooth stone.

"I made them, I found the stones at the very bottom of the waters of La Push." Carmen made a face. "Before the locals chased me out with a pack of beasts."

I tensed, nodding slowly. "The Cullen's had warned me of them... they didn't exactly leave with the La Push locals on good terms. "I've considered slaughtering the bunch of them."

"It appears they are growing in size, Carlisle had only spoken of three of them, but five was chasing after me." Carmen frowned watching between Kate and I. "This may be a problem."

"We will have to set up a meeting with these... dogs... maybe settle with a … understanding." I suggested. "I won't live in war with these beasts."

Suddenly there was a shift in the air, I smelled a new scent approaching fast. There was no doubt it was Irena and Eleazar returning with Laurent and Victoria. Kate and Carmen noticed as well, and in a flash Carmen closed the box and disappeared from the room; leaving just Kate and I.

As they entered the room I couldn't help but notice the tension that entered the room.

Laurent smiled grandly, turning to Irena with a charming grin. "Thank you for the pleasant night my sweet." He bowed before making his way to his room.

Irena rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, making her way to my side; a tense look on her face. "We may have a problem."

Victoria smirked to us and in a cat-like move she followed after Laurent.

"What is it?" I turned to her, not at all liking how Victoria was acting at the moment. She usually didn't offer much of an emotion when she was around us. She was usually so somber... in an almost calculating way.

"Right in the middle of the hunt Irena decided to be charmed a little to far with Laurent and ended up spilling a few details." Elezaer muttered, throwing Irena a dark look.

"What do they know." I demanded, turning to Irena with frustration.

"The only thing they know is Edward is no longer Bella's mate." Irena said seriously. "I'm so sorry, I will not let you guys down again, it was an honest mistake."

"We are lucky that is all that is known, anything more than that and we could have a serious problem, it's not just me that you will let down, it's Charlie and the Cullen's as well."

Irena flinched, but nodded hanging her head.

* * *

I _ **s Irena playing for the bad guys? Or was it really a mistake? Is Laurent and Victoria really there with the Denali's to change their ways, or do they have some kind of plan against the Cullen's?**_

 _ **Please Leave a review, the more I get the sooner I update.**_

* * *

 _ **ac**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Well I guess it didn't matter what country it was, school was incredibly boring and outright a complete waste of time; if anyone was asking me. The last thing I wanted to do was spend time listening to lectures or learning repeat material that I had already went over in America. The only class that really appealed to me was history, it was the only class that was completely new to me.

The teacher, Mr. Kristoffer was a local Norwegian professor here at the high school and he also worked at the university. He had the traditional Scandinavian look to him, fair skin, pale blue eyes, incredibly tall... and dare I say... handsome. Although handsome in human standards, he had nothing against any of the Cullen's; especially not Emmett. Regardless he was a surprisingly wonderful teacher and incredibly helpful as I tried settling into this school.

As part of the exchange student program, he held class for all of the students that aren't native to Norway. He went over simple Norwegian phrases and shared some interesting history on the town and the people of Tromso. If there was one thing I liked so far about Tromso High School it was Mr. Kristoffer's class.

"We may be a small town, but we are thick with rich history and old tales that may send a chill down your spine." Mr. Kristoffer said, speaking fluently in English. His eyes moved from each of us, a hint of a smile coming to his face at the looks of confusion on a few of the other's faces.

"Like what?" A girl near the front of the class spoke up, I could hear the doubt in her voice and the malice in her tone. Of course, there had to be that one annoying girl in every school I suppose.

"Long ago, before much of Norway was discovered, a group of settlers came through the lands, they had run out of energy and money to continue on their search for fortune. So they decided to stay here and invest their livelihood in this very area." Mr. Kristoffer spoke, slowly walking towards the window to glance outside; snow was floating down sharply, leaving the ground covered in satin mounds. "If you all haven't noticed already this isn't exactly the perfect place for farming, so their first challenges was to find food and shelter against the harsh weather."

For some reason I couldn't pull my attention away from him for a second. I wanted to know more, I wanted to hear where this story was going now that he had sparked my interest.

"So they scoured every inch of the town, traveling far to the very outskirts of what is now Tromso; which is where the one woman; Malin found a strange stone. Black as onyx, but glistened a fiery red as she touched it. She returned to the other's with this stone; she said to them that the stone had spoken to her, it said to her that they would no longer need to fear, the answer to their problems is here."

"You have to be kidding, the rock talked to her, such rubbish." The boy beside me grumbled, turning his attention away from the teacher, a frown on his face. "I suppose the rock produced food and shelter for them as well." His bitter sarcasm didn't seem to even affect Mr. Kristoffer.

"Not exactly, in order for these settlers to survive their new found homeland they had to pledge their soul to Vigdis. In turn for pledging themselves to Vigdis they would receive magically abilities. They used their new abilities to create fertile lands, shelters, bring forth livestock from thin air, all creatures and man bended to their will."

"So... this rock... made them wizards..." The boy next to me now turned to stare towards Mr. Kristoffer. "Is this suppose to be some kind of Harry Potter joke?"

"Actually, witches to be exact." Mr. Kristoffer corrected with a look of complete seriousness.

He had to be kidding.

At his words a few classmates snickered, but for the most part I wasn't sure if everyone exactly got the joke. I had to admit, even I was having a hard time not thinking how crazy this guy was sounding right now. He hadn't spoken like this in the last few days, he had been so serious and informative... this just sounded like some made up story... although... in the world that I live in... could it be that far of a stretch?

Mr. Kristoffer cracked a smile, again not seeming offended in the slightest. "If you guys give me a little time I'll explain this completely." He lightly folded his arms across his chest.

With that said the class eventually went quiet, the only one seeming to ignore the teacher being the boy next to me. He continued to watch down at his journal, he scribbled into it nonchalantly, appearing to have his thoughts off into space.

"As I was saying, each of the settlers pledged their souls to Vigdis, except for one. Vigdis held up their side of the deal and Tromso was born, the town began to grow quickly. The original settlers kept the stone secret only allowing a select few the opportunity to use the stone to receive powers. Malin; the woman who initially found the stone was named the ruler over the town, along with her husband. As generations went on they began to get more and more exclusive with the stone to the point that now today most locals don't even know it exists. It's said the stone is housed with the King and Queen."

"Well... what about that other settler... the one that didn't pledge their soul?"

A wide smirk came to Mr. Kristoffer's face. "He fled from the land, out of Norway to start his own town in a tiny village that is known today as Volterra Italy."

I felt my heart leap from my chest at his words. He couldn't seriously have just told me about... the Volturi? I didn't know much about them, only what Edward had told me briefly... but I knew they were in Volterra Italy... I needed to know more... was there another secret world that not even the Cullen's know about?

"I suppose he became a wizard too." The boy next to me muttered looking boredly out the window.

"No, he became an abomination, a blood drinker, aka a vampire." Mr. Kristoffer shrugged, a cold look coming to his eyes.

Now I knew that I needed to talk with this guy. He knew something... he knew to much of something. And that would make him a danger to us... and to my children. I needed to know more. I needed to tell the Cullens.

"Bloody hell, are all Norwegians this bloody insane?" The boy was now frustrated, frowning darkly towards Mr. Kristoffer. "What kind of teacher did you say you were?" His accent was now growing more noticeable. Now I knew for sure that he must have been a student from the United Kingdom.

"I'm a history teacher here for the high school, but over in the university I teach a small class on local folklore, for those of you that have a more open mind feel free to stop by the university for my next lecture." He nodded to each of us, his eyes landing on me last and for a moment I swore I saw the hint of a smile.

What did all of this mean? Should I just go to this lecture he is talking about... should I tell the others about this...

* * *

 **Tanya's point of View**

Christmas was only three days away, we desperately wanted to head up to Norway and pay the Cullen's a little visit, but I knew there was no way we could risk leaving; not with Laurent and Victoria around. Everything seemed to be fine, Laurent finally had his eyes completely gold, he hasn't had an ounce of human blood for quite a long time... although Victoria still remains struggling. Her eyes were still red, but not nearly as bright as they could be.

I was beginning to grow more comfortable with them around, at least Laurent... he seemed to fit in well. We wanted to officially welcome him into the family today. We had been talking and we think he is ready to truly become a Denali. So we set up a little test, just to give him a little pinch of trust and see how well he would do.

Usually we would have two of us escort Laurent and Victoria out for a hunt, but we decided that they earned enough trust that we only sent one out with them this time. Carmen, Laurent and Victoria left for a hunt a little over three hours ago, which was a little longer than usual.

Eleazar was beginning to get worried, he has been pacing the living room for the past forty five minutes, he was making me on edge as well. It never takes Carmen this long to hunt, but I'm sure Victoria had managed to talk them into hunting a little closer to town so she could pick off some alley bums. Still, there was something really off about all of this.

I wanted to trust Laurent... it was Victoria that I wasn't sure about... maybe we shouldn't have let Carmen go by herself...

"I'm going out to look for her." Eleazar said with a serious look, he glanced from me, to Irena to Kate. "I'd like it if you would all join me."

Kate and I nodded instantly, but Irena paused, an unreadable look coming to her face.

"Someone should stay back, so if they came back they won't be coming back to an empty house, they might get worried that we went off somewhere." Irena spoke, letting her shoulders shrug slightly.

That was a good point. "Alright, but please call us if they do return." I said with a nod and turned my attention to Eleazar to lead the way.

With that the three of us went running out of the house and into the woods. I closed my eyes for a moment, letting my senses take over completely. I could hear for miles and I could pinpoint different scents as we flew through the damp forest floor. The moon was sitting full in the sky, lighting the pathways clearly.

"Does anyone else smell that?" Kate said from behind me, her eyes pointed to the east now. "It's coming from over there."  
As she spoke I got a huge smell of something painfully familiar. The smell of a vampire... burning.

Eleazar must have smelled it as well, because now he was running at a speed that I had never seen from him, his body almost went completely invisibly from sight as he jetted to the east. Kate and I had a hard time keeping up, but as we entered a beautiful field of flowers horror filled me.

Carmen was on her knees in the center of the field, Laurent was on one side of her, Victoria was on the other side and right behind Carmen was a third vampire, eyes crimson. I'd never seen the third vampire before, but by the sinister look on his face, he was just as much trouble.

As soon as they saw us approaching I heard the sicken snap as both of her arms where tore from the sockets, Laurent and Victoria throwing the arms down into a huge fire that was started next to them. The third vampire that stood behind Carmen twisted quickly and ripped her head from her shoulders in another disgusting snap. Before throwing it as well into the fire.

Eleazar roared in fury and agony, the sound brought pain through me. Quickly the three of us sprang at them, ready to fight to very death.

For Carmen.

 **Please Review and tell me what you think so far?**

 _ **10 Reviews = Next Chapter**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

"Mom, Dalton stole my doll again." A sweet voice called out from in the living room.

I paused at the sink in the kitchen, shaking my head for a moment before heading out to the living room, where Dalton had a hold of a doll by the hair, holding a pair of scissors to it's neck, watching Delilah with a smirk.

"One more word and the dolly gets it." Warned her with teasing eyes.

"No, not Kelly." Delilah gasped, tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"Dalton, stop picking on your sister and come help me in the kitchen." I said a tad sternly, just enough to get his attention. "You know what dad said."

Dalton froze in his tracks, peaking up at me with an innocent smile. "I was only playing around mom," With that he tossed the doll to Delilah's feet before moving to my side. "Do you have anything good in there to eat?"

"Come on Lilah, we will all grab something for lunch." I smiled towards her, holding my hand out for her as well.

She sniffed, wiping at her hand, before throwing Dalton a dark look and walking over to us. I took them both into the kitchen and began their spots at the table. As usual they sat right across from each other, leaving Em and I on the ends.

I decided on making grilled chicken salad, with some garlic sticks. This was Lilah's favorite, I knew Dalton wouldn't be thrilled, but it was important for things to be fair, we had his favorite for dinner last night.

As I sat the bowls down in front of them I took note of Delilah's eagerness. She quickly went to town on the salad. She avoided the tomatoes, but other than that she seemed to really be enjoying it. Unlike her brother she preferred to eat just regular human food, she strictly only used blood as a topping, such as on ice cream or on a sandwich. But usually she just didn't use it at all.

Dalton on the other hand had a hard time eating human foods, he referred to it as 'choking it down', he could only eat it if it's smothered in blood or if he could have a big glass of blood to wash it down.

"Can I have some blood to mom?" Dalton muttered, moving his fork around the salad, just moving it around, the look of disgust on his face. "There is no way I could eat this stuff without it."

I nodded, turning to the fridge. "We have Elk, Bear..."

"Lynx?" He sounded hopeful.

"Nope, your dad is probably bringing home some Lynx tonight." I gave him a tiny smile.

Dalton pouted, but nodded. "How about wolf... I'm getting tired of Elk and Bear."

"Yeah, we have just a little bit left of wolf." For a moment I cringed at the idea of it, in regards to the La Push pack. I couldn't help but think back to Jacob. I just wondered how he was doing with the Denali's, would there be peace in Forks... I had a nagging feeling that trouble was still brewing.

I poured the last of the wolf blood onto my son's salad, watching how his eyes seemed to darken as he gazed down at his bowl. I could see the hunger in him, it would be fair to say that Dalton had a lot of vampire tendencies, more than Delilah. It would be something that he would struggle with for the rest of his life, which made me feel bad that his sister had it so much easier than him.

After they finished up their lunches I took Lilah up to her room to lay her down for a little nap. We had her in a strict routine, after eating she would take a thirty minute nap, due to her sensitive stomach she couldn't be up running around after her meals. Charlie had said that I was the same way when I was around her age.

Dalton on the other hand... well he didn't get tired, not to often. In a week, he maybe slept 7 hours, which means he is getting about an hour of sleep a day... and this was normal for him. He just didn't get tired.

"Did you want to try to sleep?" I asked him on my way out of Delilah's room.

"I'm not tired." He shrugged making his way to the couch and plopping down in front of the TV. "Besides Grandpa Charlie said he is coming over to watch the game with me."

That we true, I had asked Charlie to come over to watch the twins while Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I attended Mr. Kristoffer's lecture. I wanted Alice to come along as well, but she insisted that it was necessary for her to sit this one out... she was still in deep with this Vasilisa woman. I didn't know what was going on there and I made sure to not pry. Wasn't my business.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." I said as I made my way back to the kitchen to clean up our lunch. I sealed away leftovers, washed the bowls, reorganized the fridge and made some ice tea by the time Em finally made it home.

I felt his arms around me before I heard him enter.

"What you up to mama?" He purred in my ear, his lips passionately pressed into my neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses down to the shoulder.

I shivered at the sensation, feeling the sparks roll down my spine, his hands where now on my hips, keeping me from melting into a puddle. I could barely make sense of my own words as I began to stutter out a lame reply.

"Just waiting around here for you to show up." I said barely above a whisper.

He pulled me up in his arms, giving me a deep kiss. "Is that so my little doe." He nuzzled tenderly at my neck, his teeth lightly grazing my skin. "Are you sure you aren't ready now?"

My heart was racing in my chest and for a moment I had an incredible urge to give in to him. I wanted nothing more than to be with Emmett for eternity... I wanted him to change me and officially bring me into his world... but I knew this wasn't the time... not yet.

I took in a big breath, and lightly shook my head. "Not yet, can't make things to easy on you." I was breathless as he slowly moved away from my neck. He smirked at me with the wag of his brows.

"But you have to admit it's getting harder for you to say no, isn't it?"

I nodded in reluctance. "Unbelievably so."

"We aren't interrupting anything here are we?" A sudden voice came from behind us.

I quickly slid down from Emmett's arms to face Jasper, Edward and Charlie. Dalton entered the room, spotting Charlie and raced to him with excitement.

"Papa!" He beamed running over to hug him close. "I'm ready to watch the game."

Charlie chuckled, hugging Dalton with a grin. "Alright boy, come on, let's get in our comfy seat." He took Dalton's hand, leading him back into the living room.

Dalton absolutely loved spending time with Charlie, I would say out of everyone he and Charlie were so much alike. Sure Dalton truly favors his father, but when it came to personality, he was so much like Charlie, it was almost a little scary.

Jasper raised a brow to us. "So this professor you mentioned before... he is aware of the existence of our kind." He directed the question to me.

"Yes, he was telling the class the tale of how this town was where witches ruled." I muttered, feeling a frown come to my face. "I thought he was completely nuts until he mentioned that the one settler that didn't part-take in this witch business left to start his own town in Italy... he even said this man became a vampire."

"Witches." Emmett scoffered, rolling his eyes. "What a wackjob."

"Do you think he was referring to Aro?" Edward said glancing between Emmett and Jasper.

"It's just so unlikely that he would have any kind of information like that... and still be alive..." Jasper muttered.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get to this stupid lecture and get our answers." Emmett shrugged, letting his arm stay around my waist.

With that we made our way towards the University of Tromso. His lecture on supernatural folklore would be starting at 2:30 pm. I didn't know what we might find out and to be honest I was a little nervous about finally getting my answers. Mr. Kristoffer had made it very clear that he believed deeply into these legends... even though he claims it all to be just... folklore and myths.

What did all of this mean...

Upon arriving to the college I gritted my teeth as a group of snotty college girls paused to gwack towards Emmett and the others. They all seemed to be focusing their sights more towards Emmett, which really was starting to annoy me.

Emmett noticed and didn't hesitate to call me out on it. "You have nothing to be jealous about, they got nothing on you babe." He winked at me, before pulling me close to his side and kissing the top of my head.

I did feel better being in his huge arms, I felt safe, protected and loved. It was a nice feeling. However the college snots still approached us, not at all caring of Emmett and I's clearly public display of affection.

"Do you guys... like go to this college... I've like... never seen you around here?" The one girl said, her eyes only staying on Emmett. A suggestive look came to her face as she glanced to Jasper and Edward as well. "And I'd remember if I saw a group of hotties around here."

Emmett snorted, his expression staying blank. "Well, let's make this real clear... so you all understand." He turned to each girl with disinterest. "This guy here, with the blonde hair, is married and much to old for you all."

Jasper threw a look at Emmett, rolling his eyes, but staying quiet, playing along.

"And me, I'm a father of twins and a high school dropout." Emmett said with a proud grin.

The girls all seemed taken by surprise and was instantly backtracking in their words. The attention now was pointed to Edward. They all had their eyes on him and I was surprised that I didn't have a single care in the world. It felt nice to let go of the past, that pain... was finally gone.

"Well I mean... we were really only talking about this guy anyway," The girl spoke again, fluttering her eyes towards Edward.

"Oh you wouldn't want him either." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders now as he led the rest of us past the group of girls.

"Why not?" One of the others spoke up sounding completely annoyed with all of this.

Emmett paused, taking just seconds to think. "Oh he is hardcore into drugs, I'd just back away slowly."

At his words I had to bite my lip to hold back my amusement. Jasper must not have cared in the slightest, but he was the first one to begin laughing hysterically. Emmett joined him to Edward's suspense.

When we were finally out of hearing distance to those girls Edward left out a growl, glaring at Emmett. "Couldn't you think of a better excuse than drugs?"

"Probably, but this was so much funnier." Emmett wooted, giving Jasper a hi-five.

Edward hissed at the both of them. "They are contemplating turning me in to the dean."

At this point I couldn't stop myself from chuckling quietly.

"See even Bella thinks it's funny, lighten up Ed." Jasper sighed, and as he said that I felt a wave of peace hit my body like a ton of bricks. I allowed Jasper's power affect me deeply, I clung to the feeling in hopes to calm myself down and prepare myself for this lecture.

Each of us took our seats in the very back of the room. Like I had thought there wasn't many people there. In fact I only counted ten and half of them already looked to have fallen asleep. Something tells me that not to many people in this town care much about these... legends. Or they just didn't believe in them like Mr. Kristoffer. I guess that was a good thing... because if a human walked around teaching large groups of people about the existence of vampires... let's just say that person wouldn't be alive for very long... along with anyone that heard these lectures.

There was a real risk being here... I just hoped that we can get our answers and leave before things get to suspicious.

Mr. Kristoffer stood in the front of the room now, reading through his notes, before letting his eyes cast up and right into my direction. "It's good to see you decided to come Bella and you brought friends."

I felt my cheeks warm as all the eyes in the room flickered to me. "Thank you for the invite Mr. Kristoffer."

"You are welcome here any time you want." He nodded, before turning his attention to the entire class. "So, to start things off we will begin with how this all started, witches."

There was a few grumbles towards the front, but Mr. Kristoffer didn't seem to mind it.

"As you recall from the last lecture, Malin found an ancient stone on the outskirts of Tromso, it spoke to her, to pledge her soul to Vigdis and she would receive the power to save her people. What is this stone called today?"

A hand rose from the front and in a deep rich voice a man answered. "The eye of Vigdis." His voice was incredibly familiar, that's when I saw Edward's intent stare towards the man.

"Very good Arkady." Mr. Kristoffer said with a brilliant smile. "Good to know someone was paying attention.

Arkady... as is Vasilisa's husband, what was he doing here?

"So of course, Malin pledged her soul and received the powers that Vigdis promised, with this power she brings the town of Tromso to life, she shares the stone with the original settlers, allowing them to also have the powers she possesses. All but one of the settler's pledge their soul to this stone, can any of you remember the name of that man?"

The room was quiet for a long time, until again Arkady put his hand up, speaking in his intoxicating tone. "I believe his name is Aro."

"Correct again, you are on a roll tonight boy." Mr. Kristoffer said with a look of pride. "Yes, Aro refused the stone and this angered Malin. She believed that Aro was planning something against their people, so she spoke with the stone once more, asking for the power to stop Aro's plans. The stone whispered to her what to do. Can anyone tell me what she had to do?"

He already was watching expectantly to Arkady; who gave him a sharp nod. "Malin had to create a potion... one that can't be made twice... and can't be reversed... one made with the blood of her lover and the blood of their child."

"Do you hear that kids, she slaughtered her mate and her daughter, just for the sake of killing off this Aro guy once and for all, but what went wrong?" Mr. Kristoffer asked with a raised brow.

"Malin couldn't kill her mate, she couldn't bring herself to do it... instead used the blood of the man that she had been having an affair with." Arkady spoke slowly shaking his head.

"So now this potion is tainted with deception and betrayal and when she pours this potion into Aro's drink he gets transformed into a monster... a vile... evil creature."

I flinched at his words. It was clear that he was not partial to vampires... Maybe it was a mistake to be here... Maybe we really should make our way out of here... and soon.

"Of course, this transformation doesn't just happen all at once, it took three days to completely turn Aro into a vampire, he endured intense pain, to the point he wanted his life to end right then and there... but it wouldn't... for eternity." Mr Kristoffer said shrugging his shoulders.

"But what was this potion suppose to do..." A boy from the front of the room asked.

"That potion was suppose to make Aro weak, sunlight was suppose to burn him alive, a wooden stake to the heart was suppose to turn him to ash, he was suppose to no longer be able to survive from food, only his own blood could sustain him."

"So this potion created a vampire... but not the kind that you see in the movies." The boy continued sounding confused. "But if Malin would have done this potion right, then vampires would stay true to the stereotypes."

"But unfortunately, her mistake has bred a large problem. Vampires are smart, they are strong, the sunlight causes their appearance to give off a non threatening appearance that is used to trick their victims, which is the opposite of what Malin wanted. She wanted Aro to become a mindless beast that she could either control or kill easily. Instead she created an incredibly strong creature that is almost impossible to kill."

"So this... Aro guy is the first vampire in existence?" The boy asked, he strangely seemed interested in this more so than the others.

"Technically he was the first vampire ever created, they harvested his venom and began to turn others into vampires as well, they believed that with the vampire strength; they would have an impressive army. The witches kept them in the dark and Aro was used as their main weapon, his strength and power was used to intimidate the town's people to follow under Malin's control. But all these new vampires were so unpredictable and when they began to feed on the town's people Malin decided to take all their memories and exile them out of Tromso, some was sent to Egypt, some in Rome and some in Italy."

All of this was just so unbelievable. Aro was the first created vampire and he wasn't even aware of that. Nor was anyone aware of that. It was all so crazy. How did this man know all of this? Who was he really?

"Ok, so I can believe the vampire stuff, but what I'm having a hard time believing is, the witches thing. It just sounds so... outrageous." Emmett spoke up, folding his arms across his chest. "I mean, you're saying because a witch used a stone to do a spell, this witch created the first vampire."

Mr. Kristoffer smiled widely. "Yes, good to see you're paying attention as well back there." He turned to glance at each of us. "Because of Malin's mistake, witches have been trying to make things right, they also tried creating a force to fight against vampires, you all know them as werewolves today." He shrugged lightly.

"Come on, you can't really have us believe that vampires and werewolves were created from witches." Emmett frowned deeply.

"How else would such impossible things exist... without a little magic being involved?" Mr. Kristoffer smirked. "Do you suppose vampires and werewolves are just a natural part of this world that just was created by nature or by your god?"

"Of course not... no god would create such vile creatures." Arkady said from the front of the room, his voice was full of venom. "Vampires and werewolves are just creatures that came forth by corrupted witches." He turned to shoot us a dark look. "They should have dealt with the problem head on, only a witch can take down the vampire race, no other being has the power."

"Nicely said Arkady, the witches of Tromso have since relocated to a different country, they wanted more land, more opportunities and they wanted most importantly to run from their past mistakes and start fresh." Mr. Kristoffer said looking around the room. "Does anyone know where the Tromso witches relocated to?"

I felt his eyes on me now, with a raised brow. As if he was daring me to connect the pieces. I felt my heart sink in my stomach as Arkady turned completely around in his seat, glaring daggers at us.

Slowly I let my hand go up.

Mr. Kristoffer nodded, watching me expectantly.

"Russia?" I stuttered out, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I could barely breathe.

I turned to Emmett and the others in hope that they were ready for something to happen, but they all seemed to be completely frozen in their seats. Their eyes turned a strange purple, not an inch of them moved, even as I shot up from my seat.

"Bella, don't be alarmed." Mr. Kristoffer said watching me cautiously.

The whole room seemed to be under his spell, except for me, him and Arkady.

"What did you do?" I demanded, trying to jostle Emmett out of this trance. "Why won't any of them move?"

"I have them under a paralysis spell." Arkady grumbled, getting up from his seat as well, narrowing his eyes at me. "If I have to, I'll kill them all right now."

I gulped, instantly feeling tears roll down my cheeks. "No, please just tell me what you want... don't hurt them."

Mr. Kristoffer held his hands up. "That's enough Arkady, we don't want to hurt any of them... even your little vampire friends, we did this to give you a warning."

"What warning?"

"There is trouble coming your way, your coven is in danger."

"What trouble, what is going on?"

"There isn't much time to explain, this paralysis won't stay up much longer, they are trying to fight it off." Arkady warned. "Make this quick."

"Don't breathe a word of this to your vampires, if you do, it will be the end of all your lives." Mr. Kristoffer said. "At the end of January, the Volturi will be brought up to speed about you and your children, they will enter Tromso and massacre everyone. They will take your son, they will take Alice and they will take Vasilisa."

"How do you know all this?" I said, fear crawling inside me.

"You're asking the wrong questions." Arkady muttered shaking his head.

"Don't worry on the small details Bella, this is serious, you must find a man here in Norway by the name of Bjørn, he can save your coven, when you have found him, bring him to me and we will do what's necessary."

"Why do you want to help us... I thought you hated vampires." I stuttered, trying to catch my breath.

"More than anything in the world, but this may be our only chance to kill the beast, I will finish what my mother has started, Aro will not survive. " Mr. Kristoffer said seriously.

* * *

 **What do you think of all this?**

 **Give me some feedback if you loved it or hated it.**

 **Whatcha think about witches?**

 **10 Reviews = Next Chapter**

* * *

 _ **ac - Beta- bc**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

After Arkady's spell lifted the class continued on as if nothing had happened at all, not even Edward, Emmett and Jasper knew any better. I wished that I hadn't gotten myself into this position... but it was to late now, my family's life was in my hands, I have to do everything I can to get this all figured out... alone.

Returning home I couldn't sleep, I just laid there, unmoving, but inside my mind was running a thousand miles an hour. Bjørn, who was he? What abilities did he have that could stand against the Volturi? Why did Mr. Kristoffer and Arkady think this guy would help me? What would he have to gain from it? There was no way this was going to work... Even if I did threaten to expose his ties to SiBur... what if that wasn't enough to bring him into this plan?

I had to dig up some dirt on this guy... something deeper than ties to the vampire hunting witch group. All he had to do was deny it... no... I had to find something that he would really have to fight against, something that would absolutely ruin him if it were to come out...

Well that was how I would begin my day, finding out more about this Bjørn guy and find some backup information that I can use against him.

As I slowly inched up out of bed I saw Emmett's eyes flash open, a concerned look on his face. "You barely slept all night, come back to bed."

I shook my head, even as he pulled me back against his chest. "I slept fine." I lied, lightly pecking his lips. "We have school, and we need to drop the twins off with Esme for their cooking class."

Emmett didn't seem to believe me, but let his shoulders slump in defeat, he knew we had a busy day. We set up a mock school program for the twins, just so they wouldn't completely miss out on those human experiences.

Esme would be teaching them some basic cooking skills and kitchen safety, Carlisle would be taking them into the hospital to understand health, good nutrition and illnesses, Charlie would be taking them out in the woods to learn basic survival techniques, Alice would be taking them to the mall to teach them about budgets, savings and just money in general, Jasper would be taking them to the historic museum, to teach them about great battles of history.

Edward would be teaching them music, how to read notes, allow them to find an instrument that speaks to them, and teaching them how to play. Rosalie would be teaching them about cars, taking them apart, having them understand what each piece does, also teaching them about gas mileage and speeding.

I had been reluctant to let the twins alone with her, so they whole family would be sitting in on this subject of learning. They didn't trust Rose just as much as I didn't. Finally towards the end of the night Emmett would be teaching them how to fight and how to train. Then there was me... and what little I had to offer. I didn't have to much advanced knowledge on anything really, so I would be teaching them to ride a bike... simple... and nothing vitally important... but I felt it was a necessary skill for a child to learn.

It would be fun and I wished that I could be there with them through all of this, but I had a mission of my own to do. Today, I'd be the only one heading in for school today, the others had decided to take off a little bit of their times to teach the twins. They wanted to provide them some fun schooling rather than go in to school and pretend to learn things they have already learned a thousand times.

I appreciated it all, but me on the other hand... I still needed to graduate, so missing school was out of the question for me. This would also give me time to speak to the locals around school and town about Bjørn.

After getting ready to start the day I shivered to feel Emmett's body pressed up against mine, his hands run smoothly down my body, before wrapping tightly around my waist. "I'm going to miss you babe, hurry home ok?" He purred in my ear.

I melted into his arms, for a moment forgetting what I was doing.

"As fast as I can." I promised, leaning my head back on his shoulder to look up at him. "Call me around lunch time to give me an update on how your day it going."

"You got it." His lips came to mine with passion, lighting me up. Electricity flew down my spine, making my legs go weak. I clung to him, greedily kissing him back. I wanted nothing more than to stay here with him... but I knew this was more important.

With that, we went out separate ways.

It took a lot to leave him and the kids. As I passed their rooms I peaked in to see Delilah still asleep in her bed and Dalton sitting in front of his TV, playing a video game. I paused in his doorway, surprised at how much he had grown just overnight. Lilah hadn't seemed to change a bit from yesterday...

"Dalt, have a good day today, ok?" I called from the door.

He turned, giving me a grin. "You to mom." His deep brown eyes; like mine seemed to shine in amusement, his precious dimples; like his father pulled up into a gorgeous smile.

I moved to him, giving him a warm hug, patting the top of his head were his adorable dark chocolate curls sat. "You be good for everyone today and watch out for your sister."

He nodded seriously, before slowly letting me go. "I'll guard her with me life."

At this moment my son looked at me, no longer looking like the five or six year old he had looked to be yesterday. Now he looked about ten, now obviously looking older than his sister. Delilah appeared to have no changed at all.

This new development was startling. How long would we have Dalton...

As I left his room I felt tears running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away, moving down there the house, hoping to get out of there before Emmett realized that I was upset. I didn't want to be late for school, not today, I had things to do... I had to set this aside and get my head in the game here.

I would learn the identity of this witch Bjørn.

* * *

 **Tanya's Point of View**

We had been able to take one of them down. I had taken a fist full of Laurent's dreads and I almost smiled to see his head snap off of his body and the rest of him burn down to ashes. But Victoria and the other vampire aiding her, snatched Irena and escaped just in time.

Eleazar held Kate upright, moving over to my side for me to help support her. They both had used a lot of their energy, I knew would wouldn't be able to catch up to them. We needed to call the Cullen's, we needed to warn them.

"I can't believe they took Irena." Kate growled, as we made our way back to the house.

"It's a brilliant scheme they created here... led us to believe we could trust them..." Eleazar started, a glare on his face, I could see how this openly pained him. "They _killed_ Carmen, they took Irena, they all planned this from the beginning... they want Irena for information."

"They are going after the Cullen's, we have to call them, let them know what's going on." Kate sighed heavily as she sat down on the couch. "They are going to absolutely hate us..."

"Hand me the phone, I'll talk with Carlisle." I spoke, watching between the two of them. "We are weak right now, we made a mistake, but if anyone will be gracious towards us... it will be Carlisle." And I'm sure Edward would understand as well... after all.. He wasn't quite so over the moon in love with Bella anymore... sure he will be upset... but maybe he wouldn't hate me.

* * *

 **Victoria's Point of View**

"How hungry does a vampire have to be before they can no longer hold onto all those dirty secrets?" I smirked, watching how Irena attempted to appear brave. She was bound in chains, both her arms and legs, these chains were the same that was used in the Volturi prisons, she wouldn't be able to escape them.

By now her eyes were a black as I had ever see, she has been starving for days now, I knew she was coming close to spilling her secrets. I just needed to push her a little more and I knew she would break.

"Tell me, where are the Cullen's?" I asked, watching closely as she gritted her teeth.

"I... I can't say." Irena spit out, it sounded something close to savage.

I turned to my partner in crime, giving them a nod. "Bring him in."

In a flash, a human boy was thrown to my feet. I gathered him up, grinning widely at his eyes; which were full of fear. "What's your name boy?"

"Mike... Newton... now can you please let me go?" He squirmed against my hold, but I held tight and lightly ran my nail down his arm, causing blood to slowly trickle down his skin.

Irena paused, watching the blood closely.

"Where are the Cullen's?" I asked again.

"Tromso Norway." Irena cried out, letting her shoulders tense, moving forward to attack this boy. "Just give him to me." She spoke heatedly.

I turned to Maven in delight. "I told you I could find out their exact location."

She watched me, not looking impressed, before turning her powers against Irena again. "And what were you trying to hide from us, something about Bella and Emmett?" Like Jane's torturous abilities Maven's powers corrupted the victims senses, at the moment Irena felt like she was being burned alive.

"They had a baby... twins, a boy and a girl together." Irena cried threw the pain, breathing heavy.

I felt my eyes widen at this new piece of information. "Well the Volturi would love to hear about this... wouldn't they?" I couldn't believe this... this changed everything.

Maven shrugged her shoulders. "I'll get us the next flight out of Forks." With that she turned and walked out from the room. As soon as she was far enough away Irena went still, the pain obviously leaving her body.

She sobbed uncontrollably from where she hung against the wall. "I'm so sorry Carlisle." She whispered quietly. I moved to her quickly, taking hold of her face to move it up, so I could make eye contact with her.

"Are you prepared to die?" I whispered sweetly.

She shook her head. "No, please don't kill me.. I could be use to you still."

"Why, we have heard everything that we need to know, there is no further use for you."

"You're wrong, there is more to this story, the Cullen's have done nothing wrong... these children... they aren't what you think." Irena started, but I didn't want to hear anymore.

With a slow twist I pulled her head from her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground at her feet. "Maven, grab some fire and let's get out of this piece of shit town." I called after her.

Watch out Cullen's here I came.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think of all of this?**

 **If you would like me to continue this story please review! I'll do my thing and update if you do your thing and leave some feedback. Thanks guys.**

* * *

 _ **ac**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

As I made it to school I reluctantly began to open up to the students, I let them in, answered their millions of questions about me... about America... everything within reason... in hopes that one of them would shed some light on this Bjørn guy. It took nearly three peiods of excessive talking before I could finally get some answers. A few locals from the area had taken an interest in asking me some questions, the leader of this little group seemed to speak the best English from them, so he did most of the talking.

"Bjørn, do you know who that is?" I asked, watching the man that stood before me. He had the tradition Norway look about him, light hair, blue eyes, skin just as pale as my own. He wasn't particularly interesting to look at, but the smoothness of his voice was intoxicating, I found myself just wanting to hear him speak, regardless of what he was saying. It was... magical.

"Everyone knows Bjørn, he is the rightful heir to the throne, our future king of Norway." The man spoke, his voice sounding like a melody. "Why would an American girl such as yourself want to know about our political figureheads?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If I'm going to live here, it would be nice to know these things, there is no... kings or queens in America, this is all very new to me." I admitted, before continuing on with my investigation. "What kind of man is he... do you think he will make a good king?"

The boy leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I shouldn't outwardly speak against the crowns, but I don't trust that man... he is a Kuktryn." He spoke with narrowed eyes. At his words his group of friends all snickered.

Something tells me that I didn't want to know what the meaning of that word meant. I just moved forward. "Is there any way I could talk to this guy?"

"I don't think, no one really has that kind of access to him... he is usually always guarded, he doesn't really socialize with locals... just another reason why most of us dislike him."

I frowned deeply.

So this wasn't going to be easy... I was going to need help.

"Well, where can I find him exactly?"

The boy next to him now spoke in a fast Norwegian dialect, eagerly nudging at his friend. The others nodded in agreement to whatever he was saying.

"Well, my friend here Kjell says his kid sister is obsessed with the guy and had let him know that he was on vacation in Murmansk, Russia." The boy spoke, giving me a smile. "So whatever adventure you plan, I hope that you go with friends, Russia is a very... different place."

I nodded, offering him a handshake. "Thank you for all your help."

With that, the group of guys left, all chit-chatting, seeming to be in high spirits.

I knew where I had to go next.

Quickly I made my way to 's classroom, where he was sitting at his desk, reading from an old looking tattered book. He closed to swiftly as I entered the room, a brilliant smile coming to his face.

"Well if it isn't my star student, how can I help you today Bella?" His tone was light and friendly. It was hard for me to believe that I was sitting in front of a powerful witch right now, I didn't know what he could do... it was truly a risk to be here... but he showed no reason for me not to trust him... he had been open about everything from the beginning... he could have killed us all... but he hadn't. Maybe I could trust him.

"I'm here to talk... about Bjørn." I spoke quietly, sitting down in the desk right across from him.

"What about him?" Lightly Mr. Kristoffer moved his hand up just slightly and from the other side of the room the door slammed shut.

For some reason this being possible unnerved me deeply, but I pushed that thought aside.

"I found out who he is... and where he is." I said feeling a frown come to my face again. "Why didn't you tell me this was some kind of prince..."

"Would it have changed anything?"

"Of course not, but it would have helped to know everything there is to know about him." I sighed, letting my head fall into my hands. "This is going to be hard... he is even guarded... how do you expect me to get this guy to you?"

"Arkady is willing to travel with you and assist you at any point in time, you just have to ask." Mr. Kristoffer said with a light shrug. "Say the word and I'll summon him to your side."

"Him I don't trust." I grumbled.

"He is a powerful witch and no doubt his wife Vasilisa will be with you as well, it will be completely safe, no need to worry about that."

"Why would they want to help me, I understand your reasons, but I have yet to hear why they would want to help me." I said, letting my arms cross. "How can you guarantee me that they won't just try and kill me."

"Because we have just as much to lose as you do." A voice from the door spoke, revealing Arkady and Vasilisa. I was stunned for a moment of Visilisa's beauty as she entered the room, she offered me a smile.

"Young Bella, do you know how it feels to be a uncaged prisoner?" Vasilisa spoke, taking my hand, watching my with a sadness in her eyes that would break the heart of anyone. "I've been a prisoner of this man for much of my life... I want my freedom, I want Aro dead... I no longer want to live in fear... and as for Alice, she will not be harmed."

"You care about Alice?"

"Even if it is a stretch, she is family, I feel the connection, Alice is my blood, we protect our own." Vasilisa spoke seriously.

"Even if she is a vampire... the very thing that you were born to hate and kill?"

"Yes, because like it or not, there is a answer to that problem." Vasilisa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Arkady gave her a look. "Tishina, my lyublyu." He turned to me now with a rough look. "Look, do you want our help or not?" Impatience was thick in his tone.

I nodded reluctantly. "I don't think I can manage finding this guy and getting past his guards without a little magic..."

Mr. Kristoffer chuckled in delight. "It's nice to see the acceptance of our people taken so easily by a non-witch." He nodded in gratitude to me before looking to Arkady. "She is not to get hurt, I need Bjorn back here in Norway by nightfall tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Arkady bowed in respect the same time Vasilisa did.

"Good luck Bella and if you need anything at all, I'm just a phone call away." Mr. Kristoffer handed me a tiny piece of paper with numbers on it. "I trust you will be back safe and sound and don't worry, I'll cover for your absence with your... _vampire_ family."

I gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thank you for everything Mr. Kristoffer."

"Please, call me Sigurd." He now bowed to me, keeping his peaceful smile.

With that, Arkady, Vasilisa and I set out for Russia. It was an alliance that I didn't completely like... But what choice did I have? I couldn't involve any of the Cullen's, Sigurd made that very clear and I wouldn't let anything happen to my family.

On the way to the airport, Arkady and Vasilisa chatted back and forth in Russian, obviously wanting to keep me out of the conversation. I didn't get to bothered, there was no point, if they planned on killing me... or throwing me from the car or... turning me into a frog with their witchy magic... I don't know... at least I was doing everything I could to keep everyone safe.

I don't know if I was being brave, or incredibly stupid... Probably a little of both.

"So, you two met in Russia?" I said nonchalantly watching out the window.

Vasilisa smiled widely, peaking back at me. "Yes, we met at the SiBur academy of witchcraft, he was my potion instructor."

Arkady gave her a look, shaking his head slowly, before turning his attention back to the road. "She was the best of the class and the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on."

"I didn't realize that he was... that much older than you." I said glancing between the two of them, they honestly appeared the same age.

"Well, with him being probably the best potion creator known to man, he created the elixir of immortality at age 30, which is the age he is now frozen to for the rest of his life." She smiled letting her eyes cast to her husband with pride.

"And what about you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when we met... and fell in love, on our wedding day he offered me that same elixir, I took it... and we have been together... unchanging ever since."

It sounded romantic to say the least... and very close to what I wanted to do with Emmett. To be with him for the rest of eternity. That would be the ideal world for me. I hoped that someday soon I would get to be by his side forever.

Maybe we weren't so different after all. But I couldn't help but recall what Vasilisa had mentioned earlier. "Vasilisa, can I ask you a question?" I said watching her as we began to board the plane.

"Feel free." She nodded, peaking at me with a curious look.

I waited until we all took our seats, I sat right across from them and thankfully Vasilisa was closest to me. I knew that Arkady had been obvious that he didn't want this conversation to happen, but I needed to know.

"What did you mean earlier, that there was an answer to that problem, with Alice being a vampire?"

Vasilisa opened her mouth, but paused to see Arkady shaking his head at her.

"You know this information is for witches only, if anyone is to find out about this..." Arkady began, throwing me a dark look. "She could single-handedly ruin us."

Vasilisa waved her hand at him, chuckling quietly. "We can trust her Arkady, I've seen this conversation, I have seen the consequences, with her knowing this knowledge it will only benefit us."

Arkady seemed reluctant, but nodded in acceptance, turning away from the two of us to watch out the window.

Vasilisa turned to me, leaning in close to whisper in my ear. "There is a cure."

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. "A cure?" I repeated, as if I hadn't heard that correctly. "For vampires...?"

"Yes, if Alice doesn't want this vampire life anymore she doesn't have to be one." Vasilisa said with a brilliant smile. "You must not tell the existence of such a thing to any vampires... ever... this would put you and us in very real danger." She concluded.

Arkady turned to give me a serious look. "If words goes out that there is a way cure vampires there will be an all out war over the control of such a substance and believe me... if a word goes out to any vampire... _any_... I'll kill you before you know what hits you and any vampire that knows the truth."

I swallowed her as I watched Arkady's face. He wasn't joking for a moment, I knew that. I wouldn't do something as stupid as disobey a witch, I knew they were ridiculously strong... and who knows what they could do to someone like me... human... frail...

In this moment I wished more than anything that I wasn't the weakest person involved in all of this. Here I was with two strong witches... traveling into another country to bring back another even stronger witch.

I just hoped this journey wasn't going to take to long, I missed my kids, I missed Emmett... I wanted to go home, but I knew this was more important.

* * *

 **Alice's Point of View**

This wasn't good. Bella was nowhere to be found and I could no longer see her future. This wasn't good at all. I needed to get to Emmett and the others fast. They would need me if we are going to have any chance at all of finding her.

I made my way towards Emmett and Bella's house, seeing Emmett and the twins standing on the porch. Emmett held Delilah in his arms, she was crying softly in his shoulder. Dalton was next to him, keeping his expression blank, but I could see his eyes beginning to water as I walked up the porch steps.

"There is no sign of her." I said glancing at each of them, almost feeling their concern.

"It's the Volturi... it has to be." Emmett growled lowly, letting Delilah down next to her brother. "You heard Carlisle about that phone call he got a few hours ago, the Denali's are on there way here... Laurent and Victoria had went against them... and as we speak is torturing information out of Irena."

"We have to find her." I said with a frown. "I don't think it's the Volturi, I think I have an idea, but I need you, Edward and Jasper to meet me here in an hour, we are going on a Bella hunt."

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **10 reviews = 1 Update**

* * *

 **ac**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

Russia was truly a beautiful and terrifying place. Just like Tromso it's weather seemed to be unpredictable; not adhering to a strict seasonal pattern like in other Russian cities. But unlike the small town of Tromso, Murmansk was heavily populated and full of bustling lively people. Just walking down the streets I felt like we had to squeeze our way through the crowds of people.

Before starting our investigation Vasilisa had us stop at a wildly busy store; full of incredible clothing and expensive pleasantries. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to get this over with, but she wouldn't hear it.

"In Russia, people are a little more formal; more serious, and casual behavior is considered a sign of disrespect." She gestured to my old worn clothing and messy hair. "We don't want you to stand out so much here." She handed me a few racks of outfits.

As much as I hated to be here I couldn't argue with her, I didn't know what Russia expected of me, I just wanted to find this witch and do so without raising any unwanted suspicions. If that meant dressing up like I just came from 'America's Next Top Model' so be it.

I ended up leaving the store wearing a pair of black denim jeans, a thick shale grey blouse, a onyx wool shawl, specially woven gloves and a hat made of exotic fur. Vasilisa also zipped up a fur coat around me, giving me a smile. "Russia is a cold place little posetitel."

"Thanks, but I really want to just get this over with, no offence, but I want to get home to my family."

She nodded seriously, giving me a rueful look. "Yes of course, let's start our investigation."

Arkady rolled his eyes towards me, before heading the way out of the store and out into the blistering cold weather. I was again thankful that I changed my clothes, there was no doubt in my mind that the weather seemed colder here.

"Where are we going first?" I sped up my pace to keep up with Arkady, cautious to stay a distance from him. "I'm sure you're more familiar with this place than me..."

He eyed me with a hard look. "The Pinta."

That was all he said. I felt a glare come to my face. I was having just about enough of this guy. They both knew that I couldn't speak Russian, yet they just continued to rub this knowledge right into my face.

"It's a popular bar in the area, the perfect place for some gossip." Vasilisa said quickly, noticing my look of utter annoyance. "It's about a thirty minute walk away."

Well at least one of them was acting civil, I didn't know what Arkady's problem was with me... but by the end of this little trip I would find out.

Like Vasilisa had said we entered a surprisingly gorgeous bar. It was trendy, brightly lit and full of loud chattering. The three of us went up to the bar, where several locals sat. They greeted us in pleasant Russian greetings that I couldn't quite understand.

Like magic Arkady was talking loudly with a big grin, speaking with the other men. He turned on his charm and instantly the entire room seemed to absolutely love us. The bartender started us a round of drinks and got me Borsch; which was basically a beet and cabbage red soup, with meat, potato, herbs and a dollop of _smetana._

I was starving, there was no hesitation as I began to chow down on the rich tasting soup. It was just the thing to warm up my frozen body from outside's intense coldness. But what I wasn't expecting was for the small shot glass that was slid towards me now.

Vasilisa saw my surprise and responded with a giggle. "Don't tell me you have never had a drink before."

I shuddered as I recalled my last encounter with alcohol. I had been wondering around the Cullen's property... lying on the porch if I remember how Emmett described it to me. I had never been a drinker... in fact I hated every second of it... but at the time... it was the answer to my problem.

"I have, but it's usually not something I enjoy doing." I sighed, peaking up at her. "Besides, I'm underage."

Vasilisa seemed to be amused by this. "This isn't America, the minimum drinking age is eighteen here."

For a moment I was completely taken off guard by this new information. It was hard to keep reminding myself that in other countries there was different rules and regulations. This truly wasn't America... just that fact alone sent a pang of homesick to hit me.

I missed my family.

"What is it?" I muttered, holding up the shot glass and taking a small whiff of the vile liquid.

Vasilisa gave me a slight nudge to the shoulder, looking shocked. "It's Vodka of course, did you forget this is Russia?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, realizing that it might have been a pretty stupid question. But how was I suppose to know that Russians truly did love Vodka, I had thought it was just a stereotype. Or maybe this was just some kind of joke they had been playing with us.

"Drink up Bella, not many American girls can say they have visited Russia and had some genuine Russian-made Vodka." Vasilisa smiled, raising her shot glass as well.

We lightly tapped out glasses together and with a flick of her wrist Vasilisa took the shot in one hard gulp. It seemed so effortless for her. So as I went to do the same I didn't image how wrong of a assumption I had made.

The burn of the alcohol rolled down my throat, bringing heat through my body and a pinch of nausea crept in. I coughed for a moment, surprised by how strong it was. There wasn't much of a taste, it just reminded me of what drinking 'rubbing alcohol' would taste like... or even fingernail polish remover. I gagged, covering my mouth, but for just the briefest of a second I felt the entire room shift.

I felt much more comfortable... and even a little lighter. The feeling was wonderful, but I didn't believe I could do another shot of it without puking. I really didn't feel like embarrassing myself tonight, so as the bartender refilled my shot glass I avoided it.

Arkady and Vasilisa seemed to speak with the locals for a while, keeping their expressions friendly and nonchalant. Any time the locals looked my way they seemed to pull their attention away from me. It was clear that regardless of me changing my clothes, I still stood out. I was thankful that I was mostly kept from the conversation.

It seemed that time ticked on sluggishly slow and the longer I sat there the more tired I became. At some point I let my head fall to my hands and let my eyes close. There was just a low buzz of talking in the bar now as the hours stretched into night. I hoped that someone here knew about Bjorn, or better yet... would know where we could find him.

I wasn't sure how long it was until I had fallen asleep, but by the time I was awake I was surprised to find myself still lying at the bar, but Vasilisa and Arkay was nowhere in sight. I got up quickly, looking around at the now nearly empty bar. There was only three of four people left in here now and like me; they seemed to be passed out... or mildly intoxicated.

I can't believe they just left me here!

Quickly I dug in my pockets for my phone and flipped it open as I began to dial Sigrid's number. Surely he wouldn't let these two abandon me here in the middle of a Russian bar.

"Making a call for Mr. Kristoffer?" A voice muttered from behind me.

I let out a gasp, letting the phone drop and shatter into a million pieces at my feet. Quickly I started picking up the pieces, glancing up to see Arkady's harsh glare. "Yes, I was going to call him and let him know you two ditched me!"

Arkady lifted his hand just slightly and for a moment his eyes turned a deep purple. In that moment I watched in amazement as the pieces of the phone began to slam together, morphing back into it's original form. He picked it up and dropped it into my open hands.

"Believe me, as tempting of a thought that is, we are bound by his word, you will return to Norway with us, unharmed." Arkady turned his back on me and walked away. "I suggest you follow."

I looked down at the phone, shocked that it still was functioning just fine... like nothing happened. I slid it back into my pocket and followed after him. "So where did you guys go then?"

"That isn't your concern." His voice was icy and firm.

"Where is Vasilisa?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Look, I know you hate me, but right now we are on the same team... so... start acting like it." I demanded with a frown at him.

He paused in his walking, turning sharply in my direction. Suddenly my mouth went dry, the world around me began to sway and nausea struck me hard. I recognized this feeling all to well. It felt like I was in the middle of experiencing the worst hangover I've ever gone through. The street lights that were shining overhead hurt my eyes to the point I had to cover my eyes with my hands.

"What the hell is going on?" I muttered groggily.

"Perhaps you had to much to drink." Arkady said rolling his eyes, watching me as I slowly plopped to my knees, unable to carry myself anymore.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" I accused, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"I would say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie." He said and swiftly lifted me up into his arms, throwing me over his shoulder as he began to walk on.

I held on as hard as I could to stay away, but I knew it was only a matter of time. "You didn't have to do this you know, I'm not asking for friendship, I just want to be treated like I'm part of the team... you can trust me with information, you can tell me what's going on and not leave me sleep somewhere while you two are off figuring this out without me."

"Just stay quiet, we made a promise to Mr. Kristoffer to keep you safe and this is us keeping that promise." He muttered coolly.

That was it, that was all that I heard as I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Alice's Point of View**

I knew that it might worry the others a little, but we had no choice, Bella was out there somewhere, who knows what kind of trouble she has gotten herself into. I could no longer see her future and she left absolutely nothing behind to give us a clue of where she might of gone.

After speaking with the rest of the family we decided that it would be for the best if we got some answers before blindly starting a search party. So we invited Mr. Kristoffer to the house and so far he wasn't offering much insight, in fact his presence unsettled most of us..well it made me nervous.

"You ran in the same crowd as Aro, if I'm not mistaking." Mr. Kristoffer said, watching Carlisle from across the room with a look of curiosity.

"A long time ago, yes, but I've since realized we had a very different regard for life..." Carlisle said nodding his head slowly. His eyes went cautiously between Mr. Kristoffer and the rest of the family.

"Yes, I don't run into many vampires with the eyes of innocence." He continued letting his shoulders shrug. "Truly an accomplishment, it is vampires like yourselves that I've put my past hatred to the side."

"It isn't without it's challenges, I do apologize for having you stop by so late, could I offer you a beverage or something to eat?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Let's just cut the chit chat, tell us where Bella went or so help me, I'll rip you're damn head off." Emmett growled, throwing glares to Mr. Kristoffer.

This didn't at all seem to bother him, he merely lifted his head back, letting a boisterous laugh fall from his lips. "I'd invite you to try your best."

"We don't want a fight, we would just like some answers." Carlisle spoke up, stepping in between them, letting his hand rest on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett shrugged it off with a huff, turning to stomp away from us, pacing the room.

I knew every second we didn't know where Bella was he was going to get worse. I'd never seen him so on edge, it was almost a little terrifying.

"It's not my place to give details on any of that information, she set out on a quest of her own," He paused, turning his attention between Emmett and rest of us. "To save all of your lives."

"What do you mean by that, what is the danger?" Edward spoke up for the first time, his eyes narrowing on Mr. Kristoffer. "The Volturi?"

"Bella is on her way as we speak to retrieve the one and only weapon there is to silence Aro and the Volturi for good." Mr. Kristoffer explained with a serious look on his face.

"Why couldn't we accompany her, she is just human... she may be strong at heart, but when it comes to her being in our world... she can be easily harmed." Carlisle stated calmly.

"Where she is going, it is off limits for your kind, if any of you would be spotted there... you would be killed, instantly. She is traveling to where the SiBur society dwells; ready and in position to eradicate the entire vampire race."

"Couldn't your two little accomplishes go on this little journey alone?" Edward questioned, raising his brow. "Arkady and his wife, Vasilisa would have been more than qualified to carry out this little scheme themselves; without bringing Bella into this."

"Actually, Bella is the only one that can bring this weapon back here to us, Arkady and Vasilisa is only there to keep her safe and ensure she returns home safely. This weapon can only be used by an non supernatural being."

"You said Bjorn is the weapon." I commented, letting a frown come to my face.

"Yes, Bjorn does have the power needed to keep you all save... and kill Aro, it isn't so much... the person... it is what he possesses."

"The eye of Vigdis." Edward muttered, his eyes going wide for a moment.

Mr. Kristoffer nodded seriously. "The stone can't be carried by a supernatural being, only Bella can use it."

* * *

 **Please Review? Sorry it took so long for the next update, didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's Point of View**

As I felt my eyes flicker open, I let a groan escape from my; now dry, lips. There was a dull thudding in my head. I honestly felt horrible, it was an awfulness I knew far too well. I was hungover. Whatever that jerk did to me, he would be hearing a piece of my mind. But who was I kidding, nothing I could say to him would matter, it wasn't like he cared how I felt.

"How are you feeling Bella?" A soft voice spoke from the other side of the room.

I flinched; startled by the suddenness of the voice. As I turned; the motion caused a slight dizziness to spiral in my head.

Vasilisa gave me a sheepish look as our eyes met. "I do apologize for Arkady's rudeness, he has always been a tad short with new people."

"He hates me." I sighed, lightly I extended my arms above my head; trying to loosen my stiff muscles.

"He doesn't hate you young Bella, I know it seems that he has a rough exterior, but he truly is a very compassionate man." She defended him. With a tender smile, she now moved to my bed side to hand me a few water bottles. "When all this is over you will see a kind and gentle man."

I quickly snatched them from her hands and began to drink; it was a huge relief. My mouth had felt like a desert. The coldness felt wonderful as I held the other bottle to my forehead.

"Speaking of Arkady, where is he?" I wondered, watching as Vasilisa began dialing a number into her phone.

"He is working on getting a formal audience with Prince Bjorn." She now turned away from me and began to speak in a different language into her phone. She paced the room, not seeming to be one hundred percent focused.

I took this moment to glance around the room. It was dimly lit, which made everything in here unclear. But for what I could make out we were in a hotel room. It was quite extravagant, with high ceilings and pristine furniture. I felt very out of place in such a luxurious estate and with my track record I should be extra careful not to fall and break something here; I'm not even sure if the Cullen's wealth could cover for damages in this place.

As Vasilisa got off the phone I turned my attention to her grim expression. "Where are we?" That look on her face was beginning to stir knots deep inside my stomach. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"We are in SiBur's headquarters, I was calling Arkady to keep him updated on how you were doing." She said as she shakily began to dig in the closet on the other side of the room. Her movements were almost frantic as she skimmed through a few outfits, throwing a few pieces of clothing on the bed. "We must get you dressed and down to the conference hall."

I didn't know what this would entail, but just judging by how nervous she was I found myself trembling. What was about to happen? Why was so she anxious?

"I need to know what's going on, I don't even know what to say to this guy." I chewed my lip as I gazed down at the stunning satin dress she had thrown at me.

"There was no way we could sneak you into SiBur without raising suspicions, so we had to make them believe that you were found out in the streets, nearly dead after a failed attempt at witchcraft. We knew SiBur couldn't refuse a new opportunity to recruit a willing student to our trade."

"That's why Arkady knocked me out last night, but that doesn't explain why you are so nervous."

"Bjorn only wishes to seek council with you, Arkady and I can't be present for this meeting, if something was to happen we can't do anything to help you." She turned to me, her eyes filling with tears. "If he was to harm you… or worse, there isn't a thing we can do to stop him."

Panic filled inside me instantly, the magnitude of this new information was staggering. I felt my own body sway and tears to cloud my sight. Would this be the end? I've came so far, I did everything I thought was right; only to be told that I may die here… and never see my family again. Emmett, Dalton, Delilah, Charlie and the others…

I couldn't contain my sobs, even as Vasilisa ensnarled me in her arms, rocking me slowly side to side to console me. "Please don't weep Bella, I know you can do this, Mr. Kristofer put his trust in you for a reason. He could have chosen anyone, but he picked you."

"I just wish I could see Emmett… or at least talk to him one more time before I do this." I whimpered, dabbing at my tears.

"Don't talk like that Bella, please have faith in yourself." Vasilisa cleared her throat, she seemed to have pulled herself together now as she watched me. "There is no going back now, put that dress on and listen to me very carefully."

I reluctantly did as she said and began preparing for my impending doom. Well at least I will go out in style. The dress was unique and truly beautiful, nothing I had ever seen before. It reminded me of something a model would wear down the runway; my body didn't do it justice.

"You need to get him alone, get him to lower his guard and then have him drink this," Vasilisa said holding up a tiny vile of a clear liquid. "This serum will put him into a deep slumber long enough for you to take the weapon off him and make a sneaky exit."

I took the vile, sliding it into my bra; which was really the only place to effectively conceal this item. "Where should I meet you?"

Vasilisa speedily handed me a plane ticket and with a look of confidence she hugged me. "If we aren't outside of this building by midnight I want you to leave without us, head back to Norway; to your family, we will meet you eventually."

I nodded seriously, hugging her for a minute. "Thank you, for everything." I whispered to her quietly.

With that last exchange we put the first stage of our plan into effect.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's Point of View**

My heart was thudding so hard in my chest it nearly brought me to tears. The pain was bewildering and I felt myself getting distracted. I had to remind myself to breathe as I made my way into the grand council room. Perhaps in other circumstances I would have paused to admire the superior décor and unique pieces of art that was perfectly constructed throughout the room.

Sitting gracefully at the head of the table sat the man I assumed was Bjorn. He wasn't exactly what I had pictured. To be exact he wasn't a man at all, he was a kid, no more than thirteen years old. However, the cool calculating look on his face held a maturity that far surpassed even myself.

I bowed to him, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply; attempting to settle my nerves. "Prince Bjorn, thank you for agreeing to see me."

"American," He rolled his eyes a relieved smile coming to his face. "Our first American SiBur operative, this will make things interesting." He trained his eyes to his paper as he began scribbling. "What is your name girl."

I felt the urge to roll my eyes now, this kid was talking to me as if I was the child.

"Isabella Swan," I cleared my throat, feeling some of my nerves ease up. This gave me a little time to look around the room for anything I could dump this vile in. This was going to be difficult with me being on the other end of the room, I needed to get closer.

"A very beautiful name, the same as my elder sister's." He gave me a normal nod, but I did notice out of the corner of his eye; his sights trailed down to my exposed legs; his attention seemed to linger there a bit longer than expected. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

So, this little brat may be a little curious about the female body, I could possibly use this to my advantage. I just had to be careful, take this slow and work some charm; if I could find any.

"Of course," I offered him my best smile, before leaning forward, letting the top of my gown dip a little lower; revealing just enough cleavage to get his attention. "Would it be alright if I took a seat a little closer."

For a moment, he paused, his eyes widened as he took in the cleavage. His face was turning pink, but he quickly cleared his throat. "Sure, make yourself comfortable." His voice was strained now as he ripped his eyes off me and back down to his papers.

Lightly I strode to him, cutting our distance in half as I sat at the edge of his desk in front of him. Carefully I crossed my legs, which instantly got his attention. His eyes traveled from my ankles and just continued up until meeting my gaze.

"Are you attempting to distract me, miss Swan?" He tone was calm, but there was an indescribable emotion dancing behind his words. He truly wasn't acting like a hormonal teenage boy, he had this maturity about him that just didn't connect to his physical appearance.

"Does that mean it's working?" I muttered lowly, hoping that I could hold onto what little confidence that I had left. I had to say, I never imagined myself flirting with a young kid like this, I had to remind myself that this was for my family. I wouldn't cross the line if I didn't have to, I knew that Emmett would be hurt if he knew. Pain pinched at my chest at the thought of him, but I held fast to my calm composure.

"Unbelievably so," His smile was now sly, his hand lightly went out to touch mine and before I could react I watched right before my eyes as the young kid in front of me transformed into a handsome man, now much closer to my age. "I usually never reveal my true self to new recruits; however, you clearly aren't like the others."

An urge struck me to pull my hand away, this was starting to feel wrong, but I was so close. I had his attention, I had a chance to get this weapon off him and make my escape, but where should I draw the line?

"So, this is the real you," I took note of his long dark hair and deep tender eyes. He was handsome, not nearly as much as Emmett, but it was obvious that he was accustomed to women swooning at the sight of him. He was practically glowing in confidence, it was nauseating. "And I'm to believe that you are not already committed to someone?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a grand smile. "Commitment, a word that has never been in my vocabulary." His fingers gently traced circles on the top of my hand. "But not in your case, miss Swan."

I paused, raising a brow in his direction. "What do you mean by that?"

"It may not look like it, but I have traveled to all corners of this world, every country, every ocean and I have yet to find a woman that I couldn't read. As soon as you entered this room I felt your true intentions, I know why you are here."

My heart began to quicken under his intense gaze. "And what are my intentions?" He now was inching closer to me, his hands lightly cupping my cheeks. He was so close to me, I knew he could feel me attempting to put space between us, but he ignored it.

"You have two very intense bonds, full of love, lust and chaos." He spoke gently, his eyes peering deeply into mine. And your family, the bond of motherhood is so deep; you are no doubt a devoted mother." He spoke, a coy smile coming to his face. "You're not interested in me, you are interested in helping your loved ones."

I was surprised by his words, unnerved by the fact that he knew all of that. However, there was the lingering thought inside me. He said that I had love for two men and that just wasn't the truth, I had let Edward go, it was only Emmett that had my heart now.

"You are wrong, I only have room in my heart for one man." I spoke; relieved when he finally pulled away from me. I finally felt like I could breathe again.

Bjorn chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "You are letting your logical thoughts corrupt what your heart is saying. You can only deny your feelings for so long before they begin to take control again. Perhaps you need to see things how they truly are."

"And what would that be?"

"It is possible to be in love with two different people… and in two completely different ways." He now closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "You have to accept this before you can ever move forward."

Who did this guy think he was, a love guru?

"I just don't understand how you can be in love with two different people and in different ways."

"Well when I read you, I do feel that you have a love connection that is tainted, clouded with deception, but strong, passionate. It's a love story that any woman would cling to for comfort, it is a kind of love that makes you feel good… and free."

He had to be talking about Emmett. We did begin our relationship by him having an affair. And Bjorn was right, since that day I've felt wonderful and our love was so much more passionate. However, Emmett didn't have the same problems with my blood that Edward did. He could be close to me and be intimate in a way that I had always wanted with Edward.

"The other love connection is pure, humble and gentle. It's so controlled and so… perfect, it's almost sickening. This kind of love I don't see too often, but I envy the one to have such a flawless love. However, this connection is also corrupted with mistrust."

Edward. The name brought a slight pinch in my chest that I had been ignoring for months. I knew what Edward and I had seemed perfect, but how could it ever last, I was human… he was a vampire… we could never have that perfect life… he didn't want me to be turned. He left me… he lied to me. Regardless of his reasons he had shattered my soul. I was afraid of letting him that close again, my heart couldn't take a repeat of him leaving. Nor have I found the strength to forgive him… but things were beginning to make sense.

I was in love with Edward, because of how deeply he cared for others, because he would sacrifice his happiness for mine and most of all because he was the first man to ever truly make me feel special. His lullaby he would play for me, the kisses we would exchange in my room at night when he would sneak in. He was the only one who knew just what to say, he knew how to raise my spirits. When we were together I felt like I truly knew where I belong.

But then there was Emmett. I was in the lowest point in my life when he decided to swoop in and save me. I was in love with him because of how selfish he was for me. He wanted to turn me into a vampire for us to be together forever. He would make love with me, regardless of the risks, he would do anything to keep me happy. We never fought, because no matter what it was Emmett was always on my side. He might not have the elegant words and beautiful musical abilities but he truly knew how to make me feel alive.

So where did this leave me?

I felt tears stinging in my eyes now, but I wiped them away. "Bjorn, you do know why I'm here… don't you." I could barely stand on my feet as I faced the handsome prince.

He nodded seriously, digging into his coat pocket; a large gem in his hand. "The eye, and I know what you plan on doing with it."

"I can't leave, until I have that stone."

"I'll give it to you, on one condition." He said, a sly smile now came to his face.

I didn't know what he was going to ask of me, but no matter what I had to do it… I just hoped that it would be something that I wouldn't regret.

 **Please leave a review if you want the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Emmett's Point of View**

* * *

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?" Delilah sniffed, peeking her head out from her doorway.

The look on her face

filled me with pain. "Soon Lilah, try to get some sleep, ok?"

She nodded quietly, her eyes filling with tears. She tightly held her stuffed animal to her side; looking so sad. It was hard to see my daughter like this, even more so I hated not knowing when Bella would return.

What if she gets herself hurt… or worse…

With trembling arms, I went to Delilah; picking her up to hold her close. "Don't you worry about a thing, she will be home before you know it."

Delilah gently rested her head on my shoulder, letting her eyes close. "Okay daddy." She whispered quietly.

After a while she finally fell asleep, but I couldn't bring myself to let her go just yet. I slowly paced through the entire house, going room by room until Dalton stopped me.

It still surprised me at the rate he was growing, it seemed like not long ago he was just a newborn, now my son stood in front of me, looking closer to ten years old. It was frightening, we didn't know how long we would have Dalton… Bella and I tried to cherish our time with him as much as possible… which made her being gone worse.

"Dad, is mom in danger?" He spoke, his brown eyes peered up into mine; looking so much like his mother's. "I heard grandpa Carlisle and uncle Edward talking earlier… they sounded worried."

"No, she is safe, you don't have anything to worry about," I lied smoothly. "She will be home soon, I promise." I knew it wasn't right to be dishonest with him, but I didn't want him or Delilah to get upset and worried. I wasn't ready to see the look on their faces when they learned the truth… that their mother may not make it home at all…

Realization hit me hard as I came to terms with that thought. No. I wasn't going to lose her, I wouldn't let anything happen to her… I have to go out and look for her.

"Watch over your sister," I said lightly passing Delilah over to Dalton's waiting arms.

He held her without any hint of struggle. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bring your mother home." I said seriously and ruffled his hair. "Keep Delilah safe, I'm going to have someone come over to keep an eye on the house, but if anything happens, call me."

"Alright," A smile now came to his face as he began to walk Delilah back to her room. "Just promise me that you both will be home soon."

"You have my word." I nodded before beginning to dial the phone.

Instantly I was stopped by a tiny hand on my shoulder. I turned in surprise to see Alice and Edward now standing in front of me. Alice beamed at me; appearing her usual bubbly self. Edward on the other hand scowled at me, not looking in the least bit enthused to see me.

"No need to call, I'll watch over the little ones, I have Jasper patrolling the house as well." Alice said as she speedily hung her coat up and got comfortable on our couch.

"So why is he here?" I muttered; feeling my eyes narrow at Edward.

"Be nice, he is here to help you find Bella." She said giving us both a reproachful look. "You two are going to work together and go get the woman you love."

"Love, if he loved her he wouldn't have left her." I said sharply, feeling my anger boiling.

Edward gave me a bone-chilling glare. "You couldn't remotely fathom my feelings for Bella, she is my world; her and her children."

At his words I felt my slip of control and all hell broke loose, my body instinctually flew forward and as my fist connected; it sent Edward flying out the front door.

"Emmett, stop there is no time for this!" Alice said stopping me from going after him.

From outside I heard Edward's enraged growling, but he made no move to counter my act. He stood back from the house, his eyes peered off into the distance.

"She is right, regardless of how we feel about each other, it's Bella that is our main concern," Edward muttered; still refusing to look in my direction.

Reluctantly I matched out to where he stood. "Fine, but don't you even think about getting in the middle of my family. Bella is mine, Delilah and Dalton are mine, not yours. And they never will be."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, but remained quiet. He slowly shared a look with Alice for a moment before an annoying smile came to his face. "We will be back soon." He nodded to her before running off.

What an ass, he knows that I can't barely keep up with his speed. Quickly I followed him, just barely keeping him in my sights as we ran through the artic forest. It was hard for me to focus, I had so many thoughts running through my mind.

Where the kids ok? Where the Volturi on their way as we speak to kill us? Where was Bella? The image of Bella began to spiral through my mind. Her long beautiful hair and those deep brown eyes that you got lost in. Her body… and how it felt pressed up against mine. I thought back to the last time that we had made love. My body shivered at the memory. I couldn't wait to…

My line of thoughts broke off instantly and I felt a harsh pain in my jaw as I was thrown; plowing through several trees until I landed in a bush of thorns. My clothing was now ripped to shreds as I pushed myself back up. Edward stood in front of me, his eyes burning with rage.

"How dare you," He hissed, his body was trembling; appearing savage-like. I never saw him this angry, I hated to admit it but as our eyes locked I feared for my life for a moment. "I should kill you right here."

"But you wouldn't…because you know what it would do to her." I said with a hard look at him.

He now was standing face to face with me. "Then please, just end this. I can't stand to see her with you, I can't live without her… kill me… end my suffering… end my eternal solitude…"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "You know I can't do that."

"Why, you despise me don't you?"

"Yes I do, but you know, dammit Edward don't make me have to say this," I snarled at him as the pain erupted where my dead heart sat.

He raised a brow at me, watching me with lifeless eyes.

"She loves you to," I spit.

* * *

 **Bella's Point of View**

The plane had just landed in Norway and I found myself flagging down a taxi. I needed to find my way home and fast. But my mind was somewhere else. Bjorn's words rang through my mind; haunting me, pulling me in and out of agony.

 _Open your body, soul and mind to your first love. Embrace him, settle your differences and make love with him. Then and only then can you truly move on. You will know who you are truly meant to be with. I will give you the eye now, but I will return for it… when I do, you must keep up your end of the deal._

When he had said those words I almost turned and walked away from the entire mission. But I knew this will be a small price to pay to keep my family safe. As much as I didn't want to hurt Emmett… I had to do this.

My heart burned in pain; that was brutal enough to bring tears to my eyes.

Emmett… I'm so sorry…

* * *

 **Please Review**

 **Who is Bella truly meant to be with? How many hearts will she break until we find out?**


	26. Chapter 26

Bella's Point of View

* * *

To finally be reunited with Emmett and the twins; it was bitter sweet. As happy as I was to be back in Emmett's arms, it almost tormented me. Because I knew I would have to hurt him… I knew I would have to break the news to him. I would have to let Edward back into my life, I would have to let him be with me in the most intimate way.

But there was no time to think of that, as soon as I returned to the others Alice was setting our plan into action. The Denali's had flown in, Mr. Kristoffer, Vasilisa and Arkady were here; everyone squeezed into the main Cullen house. It wasn't the most comfortable situation for anyone, but it was a necessary evil, we needed to all be on the same page if we wanted to keep the twins safe and take Aro down.

"It wouldn't be wise for us to go to the Volturi, stepping foot in their home will give them the advantage; it would give them the numbers, they would overwhelm us. However, if we could lure them out, without their guard or their protection it would balance the playing field." Jasper spoke, watching each of our guests with speculation.

Tanya pursed her lips; appearing to inch closer to her spot next to Edward; she turned her beautiful eyes to him. "Luring the Volturi out of their castle… they would see right through us and there is no way they would leave unprotected with at least their guard."

"Don't worry about the guard," Mr. Kristoffer said with a brilliant smile. "Leave that to me, the power of witches far surpasses any vampire's… I could take down an army… possibly two without breaking a sweat."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kate snort; and move to the other end of the room, she muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear; however, the other's must have heard because a few of them let out some chuckles.

"So, the only thing we need to do if figure out a way to lure them out." Emmett said letting his arm rest behind my shoulder; he pulled me close, which sent a cold chill down my spine.

For a moment I focused on the feeling, relishing in our proximity. I missed this, just being near him. Slowly I let my head rest on his shoulder; allowing myself to get comfortable. Why couldn't things just stay like this.

"If I know Aro, he wouldn't dare decline an invitation to a ball." Edward muttered, his eyes wondering off to the distance. I glanced to the direction he was looking; not surprised to see he was just watching Dalton and Delilah playing outside.

I wonder if he ever thought about having children… Was that something he desired? I never did have that talk with him. We had always been to busy wrapped up in each other's presence. The only thing we thought about was being together. Back then I was happy… I was content just being with him; in fact, I had craved it.

Could things return to how they used to be?

I had my doubts.

"Yes, throw a party…a big one… one that Aro just can't refuse." Eleazar said, for the first time a glint of hope flickering in his golden eyes. "You could handle something like that Alice."

Alice grinned widely. "Of course, I haven't planned a major event in a long time, this is going to be fun!" She said with giddiness. She turned her sights on Vasilisa. "I going to need some help though."

Vasilisa gave her an enthused smile. "I'd be honored." She nudged at Arkady; his demeanor didn't falter as he watched each of us with untrusting eyes. He only glanced to his mate for a moment, giving her a single peck on the lips before returning to his brooding.

"And where exactly are we going to hold this little party?" Tanya asked throwing a curious look to Alice and Vasilisa. "I mean… we can't have them anywhere near the twins,"

"No, it would be best if Bella and the twins weren't around for this ball. There is no guaranteeing their safety if they were at the party." Carlisle said watching the room with a calculating look.

Emmett spoke up with a dark scowl. "If Bella isn't invited to the party neither am I."

"You have to be there Em, if Aro notices your absence he will suspect something." Jasper shook his head slowly; appearing to cringe at the emotions bouncing around the room.

"We haven't seen Rosalie in a while, we could just tell him that they are together and just choosing not to be there… We can think up a good story." Edward muttered, still refusing to look to the others.

"It would only take a single touch from Aro, he would see we were lying." Eleazar said with a deep frown. "No, Bella and the twins must go alone, Emmett has to stay for the ball."

Emmett fumed, I could feel the vibration of his snarls in his chest as growls tumbled past his clenched lips. "Hell no." He barked at them. "There is no way I'm going to leave her behind unprotected."

Mr. Kristoffer gave me a knowing look, a handsome smile came to his face. "Well Bella, I believe that this will give you the opportunity to fulfil Bjorn's conditions."

I felt my face erupt in heat as all eyes landed on me. Curiosity danced in each of their eyes, even Edward now turned his attention fully on me. A knot clenched uneasily in my stomach and for a moment I thought I was going to faint.

"What conditions is he referring to Bella?" Carlisle was the first on to speak up, I couldn't deny the concern in his voice.

My mother opened, but I couldn't force any words to come out.

"Bjorn set a price, now Bella must pay it." Mr. Kristoffer offered with a regretful look coming to his face as he realized my discomfort. "I hadn't realized that you haven't told them yet."

I chewed at my lip nervously, trying to rationalize a response. "It's alright, I knew that I was going to have to tell them sooner or later… I just didn't want to do it with an audience."

Emmett took my hand; squeezing it lightly. "Bella what was it… what does that asshole want you to do."

I winced, looking away from his tender gaze.

Mr. Kristoffer lightly snapped his fingers and in that very second the entire room went completely still. Everyone was paused, unseeing, unfeeling. Just like he had gone to that room of students at his lecture.

Emmett and Edward seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Emmett said waving his hand out in front of Alice's face; but it didn't appear to affect her.

"I gave the three of you privacy." Mr. Kristoffer said with a shrug. "It's the least I can do for causing this awkward conversation."

"How did you even know about the conditions?" I muttered, stalling this conversation as best I could.

"Witches have an abundance of different powers, keep that in mind." He responded with a raised brow. "Best we get this talk over with fast, I can't keep them like this forever."

I swallowed hard, turning to Emmett and Edward both.

"Bjorn was ready for me the moment I walked in the door, he knew why I was there, he knew that I came for the eye. But that isn't all, he knew about my life… he knew my emotions better than I knew them myself. He kindly informed me that my love life was clouded, and I was making choices without the entire picture… I was making choices unfairly. He told me the only way I could truly move on from my heart break I had to open myself up and allow myself to love without fear…" I tried to keep my eyes away from Edward as I said this, but by the end of it I found myself getting lost in his topaz orbs.

Edward's eyes widened, emotion danced across his face; pain, love, regret, everything that I had been avoiding. Everything that I was pretending to not feel. It was beginning to get hard to breathe. Emmett was now sitting very still beside me. His eyes lacked emotion now. My heart ached, but I couldn't take back what I had said.

"In short, Bjorn wants Bella to deal with the problems that she had been avoiding, he wants her to listen to Edward's side, forgive his actions and to put the cherry on top, he wants them to have sex. After that she can freely make her choice on who she wants to be with. That is the price for the eye." Mr. Kristoffer said folding his arms across his chest.

"Why would Bjorn want this, it doesn't benefit him." Edward muttered, the look on his face was indescribable. He looked at me, pained and overwhelmed.

"Bjorn loves trivial pursuits, he relishes in the drama of a tainted love story. No doubt he is watching this, it's like a big soap opera." Mr. Kristoffer said rolling his eyes. "So, I suggest you, Edward and the twins should leave here for a week or two, during the ball and spend some quality time together. This will keep Bella and the kids safe and help Bella repay her debt."

Emmett snarled, a fist flying into the coffee table; causing it to fall to the ground in pieces. "Bullshit, Bella doesn't have to do a damn thing, we have the eye now, if that Bjorn guy comes around to take it we can just use it against him. I'm not letting her anywhere near that ass." He stabbed a finger in Edward's direction.

"Emmett," I muttered softly. I hated seeing him get worked up.

"Afraid that isn't going to work, a vampire can't use the eye, the moment you touch it; the gem will become corrupted and won't function properly; it would most likely kill you." Mr. Kristoffer said with a nonchalant look between the three of us. "You're going to have to come to terms with the fact that your girlfriend did this to save you and your whole family, she did the right thing. And the consequences of keeping everyone safe, is something as innocent as a brief sexual encounter."

"NO." Emmett snarled, clenching his hands into fists. "You can use the eye to kill that bastard then, do some kind of witchy spell on him or something."

"Bjorn could and most likely would obliterate me in a second, no thank you." Mr. Kristoffer chuckled and shrugged his shoulders again. "What are you afraid of, that Edward will be the one she ends up choosing. If that is the case, if Edward is the one she is truly meant to be with than really its only a matter of time before she leaves you, regardless if she chooses to have sex with him or not. True love is an ever-burning fire… that never goes out."

At his words Emmett flew across the room, taking Mr. Kristoffer by his neck and crashing him through the living room wall. With their impact Mr. Kristoffer's spell ended and everyone regained their composure.

Arkady acted instantly, he lifted his hand and began to chant lowly under his breath. He seemed to focus his hand toward Emmett and after just a moment Emmett was pulled up from the ground by an invisible force. He now floated in the air; he now hovered above us unsteadily.

"But me down you bastard!" He roared in rage, his voice was hoarse now. "I won't let you take them from me, they aren't going anywhere with you."

Edward didn't react, he just watched me, his eyes shining with love. I recognized the look, he had gazed at me in that way before. My heart quickened, but I quickly shook myself. I didn't want to upset Emmett any further. He couldn't take much more.

From the ruble Mr. Kristoffer pulled himself up, chuckling in amusement. "This is going on my list as one of the most fun nights of my life. Wrestling with vampires, what an experience."

"As riveting as this all is, we really should get going, it appears we are only going to make tensions run higher." Arkady spoke with a raised brow. "Come Vasilisa, lets go before the beast gets loose." He ushers her towards the doors.

She sighed heavily, before meekly waving to Alice. "I'll be in touch to go over the party details."

"Alright, have a safe ride home." Alice said with a warm smile as she waved back.

Jasper watched the exchange, a smile coming to his face. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was delighted that Alice had taken such a liking to Vasilisa. He had always been bothered that Alice didn't have any family, or didn't have any wishes to meet the existing family she had. To be honest I was happy for her as well, I was beginning to think Alice truly loved Vasilisa, she saw her as a daughter in a way. At least that is how I saw the situation.

Mr. Kristoffer nodded in agreement, walking with them. "Yes, I'll also be in touch with you Carlisle, just to go over the finer details of this little plan, we still need to figure out how we are going to use this gem without Aro catching on."

"Of course, it was a pleasure as always Sigurd." Carlisle nodded with a content smile.

As soon as the witches left the house Emmett came flying back down to the floor, however he didn't move. It seemed that he was paralyzed, but his eyes darted around; clearly still seething.

Alice moved to me with a serious look. "We should get your suitcases ready, Mr. Kristoffer gave us a little time before this spell wears off on Emmett, if we don't get you guys out of here it's going to be ten times harder to get you out of here with Emmett able to stop us."

I swallowed, watching down at Emmett; my heart sunk into my stomach. I didn't want to leave Emmett behind. All of this was going to fast, I was flustered to say the least. But I knew this was important, not only would this give Edward and I a chance to be alone… but this would keep my children safe.

As much as I hated this… It was time to fulfill my debt.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you want me to continue this story…**


End file.
